


Storm

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Neji is not dead in this au, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Smut, only a little, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Five years after their fated fight, the Hero of Konoha and the last Uchiha find themselves living quietly in a small house in a forest near the borders of Konoha, Ame, and the River Country, but a strange disturbance and rise of a possibly new enemy has Naruto and Sasuke returning to a place they thought they’d never call home again.





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic ever. I’ve only ever read a billion fanfics but never written one, so please forgive the awkwardness of my writing. Still kinda working on the plot. To be honest, I got inspired by the crazy storm going on here right now and needed some Mpreg stuff. So if you aren’t comfortable with that topic, please go read a better fic! This was supposed to be something that was filled with loving stuff and fluff, but a random plot just barreled it’s way in. Sorry.

The smell of fire and chicken soup cooking invaded Naruto’s senses as he sat on the porch, eyes closed, listening for something and nothing at all. His hair tousled in the light breeze, a little cool, brought in by the storm that looks to surely be coming. It’s a bit longer now than when he’d been a teenager, a bit much like his father’s, but not quite. Still spikey, but his bangs are starting to reach his eyes. It’s kinda getting annoying. All of a sudden, delicate yet strong hands caress those golden locks and he cracks one eye open to take a look at his soul’s twin, his brother in all but blood, his lifetime companion, looking off into the distance with a serene expression.

“I’ll never get how you can always sneak up on me like that.” Naruto fully looks at him, but Sasuke doesn’t move.

“Hn. Hardly a feat.” Onyx meet ocean blues.

Naruto smiles, stands from his chair, and puts his hand on the raven’s waist. Sasuke doesn’t remove the hand he has placed over Naruto’s undercut right above his nape. Their gazes never broke, either. Naruto is a few inches taller than Sasuke now, but Sasuke doesn’t have to tilt his head up so much to meet his gaze.

“Dinner’s ready soon.” _What were you thinking about?_ Sasuke’s eyes say.

“Yeah, I’ll go set the table.” _About how peaceful and happy I am with you._ Naruto’s eyes crinkle once his signature smile appears. He leans over to peck cool, thin lips, and Sasuke’s eyes close to relish in the chaste exchange.

They step into the small bungalow and Naruto proceeds to retrieve the soup bowls from the cupboard. His favorite one, a bowl he won from a festival in Sunagakure 2 years back, is large and orange and has what looks to be a frog that’s seen better days right smack in the middle. Why Sasuke let him keep it, he has no idea. Naruto continues to set the table while Sasuke pours soup in both bowls and set it on their perspective places on the small wooden table.

Right after their final fight in the Valley of the End, after all the feelings were brought to light, Sakura managed to patch up the idiots that almost killed themselves. They almost lost their arms, but she was a miracle worker. Sasuke had decided to leave. Again. But this time, it was to travel the vast lands far across the nations. Had it not been for Naruto, and his aid in protecting Konoha from the largest threat they’d ever faced, he would’ve been locked up in prison, or worse.

_“I’m leaving with him.”_

_Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment. “Did you think I was going to allow him to roam freely? The council will not stand for it, Naruto.”_

_“And I, as Hero,” He really hated having to use this, he was a hero, yes, but he didn’t fight for Konoha for the praise and privilage. “ will watch over him the entire time.”_

_Kakashi saw the look in Naruto’s eyes. It wasn’t pleading, far from that. It told him how this wasn’t only Sasuke’s redemptive trip, but Naruto’s as well. They needed this, he knows. And if anyone wanted to stop them, well, it’s their funeral._

“Can you not slurp that loud? I mean, this isn’t ramen.” Sasuke looks to his companion, but the statement has no bite. He’s slurping a little himself because, damn, that’s some good soup.

“What? It’s good!” Naruto chuckles, but they both stop eating and remain perfectly still.

Naruto closes his eyes, immediately locating the threat making their way to their home. He purposefully lets his chakra run wild, hoping the ‘lost’ individuals will turn away and find another route. They don’t. He slowly stands, looking at the door, and notices that Sasuke’s right beside him with the knife he used to cut the meat and vegetables, Mangekyou activated. Two knocks to the door has Sasuke moving like lightning to a room and Naruto at the door, ready to pounce. Once he opens it though, he’s surprised to see Konohamaru and Moegi standing there snickering.

“Did we scare ya or what?” Konohamaru’s grin widens. Naruto does NOT look impressed.

“Hi, Naruto-sensei! Did we mask our chakra good?” Moegi adds.

“I’m gonna knock you two in the head. What are you doing here?” A loud cry errupts from inside the room and Naruto lets out a long breath. This had better be good. Konohamaru and Moegi school their features to one of seriousness.

“Rokudaime-sama has summoned you. He says it’s urgent.” Konohamaru hands him a scroll sealed by a special bind only Naruto’s chakra signatures can open. Naruto takes the scroll, lets the pair in, and closes the door after looking outside and sensing for any other threats.

Moegi and Konohamaru take a seat at a wooden couch in the corner of the living room. Naruto takes a seat as well, just as Sasuke is coming out of the room with a fussing infant in his arms. He gives the pair a mildly annoyed look before looking to Naruto. The blond wastes no time in destroying the seal and opening the scroll to read its contents. Sasuke is studying his reactions.

“A doppelganger? Of me?” Naruto looks up from the scroll. “You can’t be serious.”

“I wish we were joking, but it had your chakra signatures... only... darker. It was... It LOOKED like you, only...” Konohamaru continued. “It was looking FOR you.” Naruto let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Konohamaru and a few other Jounin tried to face it.” Moegi looked pained. “It killed 2 Jounins that night.”

“It told us, the Hokage including, that if we won’t surrender you, it’ll destroy the whole village.” Konohamaru looked really shaken. This wasn’t something they could shrug off.

A silent moment passed where nobody said anything. Then, Naruto looked to Sasuke and recieved a simple nod of the head, infant in his arms fast asleep.

“I guess we’re going to Konoha.”


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel like I owe everyone another chapter because the first one was too short, and like I said, word vomiting day lol! To those who commented and encouraged me, thank you so much! Please enjoy this!

Naruto never thought that stepping through the gates of Konoha would have him feel as excited or nostalgic as he’s feeling right now. He breathed in the scents and sounds only Konoha could offer and smiled despite himself. He looked over to his companions, most especially to Sasuke. The travel was a couple of days, and he could see underneath the stoic facade, Sasuke was exhausted. What with a baby strapped to his chest the entire time. Naruto did his fair share of carrying the infant, but he wasn’t as fussy with Sasuke as he was with him. During their breaks and stays at several inns, Menma, who usually slept through the night, was uncomfortable away from the bassinet he’s used to at home. Needless to say, Sasuke got close to no sleep. He wouldn’t let anyone but his mother comfort him. Sometimes, he thought his son just hated him. But he was cute, so, he made up for it. Kid knew how to get his way.

The group made their way to the Hokage tower. It was a busy Monday morning when they’d arrive, so they hadn’t bumped into anyone they knew yet. They were probably working. Probably. Upon arriving at the entrance of the tower, Konohamaru and Moegi bowed to Naruto, informing him that they’d be taking their leave, but not before getting an earfull about acting so formal towards him. Sasuke and Naruto then make their way up the flight of stairs, only to stop dead in their tracks when they see Shikamaru exit the Hokage’s office. Naruto’s smile widened at seeing a familiar face. “Shika! Long time no see!”

Shikamaru, in immediate recognition, walks towards Naruto with the same enthusiasm you don’t see everyday. “You came!” He shakes Naruto’s hand and looks over to Sasuke who gives him a small nod of acknowledgement. He does the same.

Leaving so soon, a few months after they’ve recovered from their fight, Sasuke only slightly got reacquainted with his childhood peers. He wasn’t extremely comfortable with them, he was only ever really comfortable with Naruto, but the way they’d swallowed their hate for the things he’s done out of their utmost respect for their friend, amazed him to no end. And in turn, Sasuke was civil.

“How serious _is_ this thing?” Naruto asks.

“I’m afraid more serious than we thought. At first, it was a bit wierd for people to be saying they’ve seen you around. You haven’t been around for five years.” Shikamaru sighed. “But then the threat happened, and after losing two Jounins against whoever this is, we thought this couldn’t have been you and that this could be a bit more than just a Naruto cosplayer.”

Hearing it from Shikamaru only solidified their decision to come and see what this was really about. They needed to speak to Kakashi, and fast. Without further words, Shikamaru opened the door for them and gestured them in.

“The Hokage’s been waiting for you. I’ll see if I can round up the gang and we can meet up after.” Shikamaru eyes the baby and looks back up to Naruto. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” And with that, he left.

———

Kakashi looks a lot older than when they’d seen him last, and that was only four months ago, when Menma was born. He’d stopped by their little home saying he was on his way to Sunagakure for a meeting with the Kazekage but since Sakura was going the same direction (Sasuke would not allow any other medic to help or touch him through this painful experience, so they’d ask in advance), they might as well travel together with his other jounin companions. He announced he had ‘time to kill’ once reaching the modest home of his former students and might as well stay until the baby was born. Needless to say, they saw through that lie immediately.

Once Sasuke’d gotten pregnant, Naruto thought it right to inform the Hokage about it. Before they left Konoha that one faithful autumn five years ago, they swore oath that their loyalties would be with Konoha, and if they were needed, no doubt, they’d be there. Not too long after the message about the pregnancy was sent out to Kakashi, a few weeks give or take, he was at their doorstep congratulating his former students. His enthusiasm was a tad surprising, but not unwelcome.

Once the baby was delivered, after an agonizing 10-hour labor(Naruto’s good hand never felt quite the same after that day), Kakashi had to blink away several tears he didn’t want seen flowing out of his burning eyes. The child had Sasuke’s complexion and ink black hair, but when he opened his eyes, he was no doubt Naruto’s. Being born to not one, but two people of active Kakkei Genkai and immeasurable strength, he couldn’t fathom what the baby would be capable of in the future. But for now, he was a wrinkly, helpless newborn who managed to draw a look he’d only ever seen Naruto and Sasuke direct at each other, even amidst the screaming and the hate: Raw and unadulterated love.

Kakashi looks up from the mountains of paperwork on his desk to greet his former students.

“Thought you guys would never come.” He stands and gestures to the teapot on the small end table at the corner of his office. “Tea?”

“Please.” Sasuke was extremely thirsty and helped himself to some. Naruto looked happy about Sasuke being polite and using the ‘P’ word. It’s progress.

“When did the attack happen?” Naruto got right down to business, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

“Two weeks ago. Once the assailant fled after neutralizing two of our jounins and injuring six times as many ninja of varying ranks, we haven’t had a whiff of it since. No signs, nothing. We have no clue what we’re dealing with.” Kakashi sat back down, running a hand down his face.

“Why’d you call us, then? Not much we can do without evidence or clues.” Sasuke said from his seat, Menma on his lap slowly stirring awake. He was holding onto Sasuke’s fingers in his small pudgy hand, trying to put them into his mouth after a small yawn. Instead of allowing him, Sasuke poked Menma on the nose with the same fingers and a happy squeal made its way past his almost toothless smile. If you look close enough, the white beginnings of baby teeth are starting to show on his lower gums.

“I’ve called both of you here because if that thing found you where you guys had no defense but yourselves... Granted, you two are, if not, the strongest ninjas alive. But, we still don’t know what we’re up against. And if the next time he comes, and he’s ready to destroy us all, we’ll need your help.” He says finally, looking at Naruto. “Sasuke’s recovering from being with child. I can sense your chakra isn’t at its most stable, Sasuke. Best we keep everything under control while we still can.” Sasuke’s eyebrows drew together at this, annoyed.

Before Sasuke can even argue, Naruto steps closer to Kakashi’s table, earning his attention. “Kakashi-sensei, I do appreciate you for thinking ahead. Of my family.” He turns to Sasuke this time, “Sasuke,”

“DON’T.” Comes the snarl. “I TOLD you time and again not to underestim—“

“I’m NOT underestimating you!” Kakashi sighs. Here we go. “Nobody is! You CAN’T take an unknown enemy who killed two high ranked ninjas in your current condition! We don’t KNOW what it’s capable of! We have Menma to think about now!” Naruto is trying to keep his emotions in check. Note: trying.

“I can protect Menma just _fine_.” The last word punctuated with a deadly glare.

“You think I don’t _know_ that?” Naruto hissed. Then, “I can’t lose you. Not again. Not either of you.” He said this in such a hushed voice, Kakashi almost missed it. What he didn’t miss was Sasuke’s face softening, looking down at Menma, and nodding, saying no more.

 _Sasuke backing down?_ To say Kakashi was shocked was the understatement of the year.

——

  
“‘Rookie Nine Reunion’ is what Ino’s calling it.’” Naruto chuckled as he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck, catching the drips of cool water from his hair. He catches a glance at a sleeping Menma in a crib that was provided for them, along with the apartment located at the heart of Konoha. Sasuke is looking out the window, one hand on the sill, the other on his chest holding the haori in place over his shoulders. Naruto comes to stand behind him, nosing at Sasuke’s neck.

“You’re getting drips of water on me, dobe.” Sasuke snorts and turns his face to look at Naruto, meeting his eyes.

“Exactly what I’m trying to do, teme.” Naruto smiles and pulls Sasuke towards the bed. He sits back and guides Sasuke over by the hand until he’s kneeling on the bed, straddling Naruto’s thighs. The blond’s face is to his chest and he cards his hands through golden locks.

“You should get a haircut while you’re here. Might be better than my lousy barber skills.”

“Finally, something you’re _lousy_ at.” Naruto laughs at a low volume so as not to wake Menma and sighs at the feeling of Sasuke’s fingers running through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails as he goes. He slowly runs his hands up Sasuke’s thighs and raises the robe he’s wearing up to the sides of his hips. Naruto continues up until they’re on Sasuke’s waist, thumbs gently caressing a soft stomach. The raven’s skin is not as smooth and flawless as it was before, now marred with stretchmarks, but Naruto would have it no other way. To him, Sasuke will always be beautiful.

“You’re meeting the group for drinks, right? You should get dressed.” Sasuke moves to get off of him but is stopped with a firm grip.

“You’re not coming?” He gets a slap at the back of his head as an answer. _Ow!_

“We have a baby, remember? And no, we can absolutely _not_ have Moegi or Konohamaru babysit him. Or anybody else for that matter. Not while I exist.” Sasuke moves from Naruto’s lap to his side of the bed, where Menma’s crib is, and watches him. “Go and talk to everyone. I know you miss them.” He adds, not looking away from their son.

Naruto looks at Sasuke for a while and moves to get himself ready. He was not looking forward to Sai’s dick jokes, but he did miss everyone.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda figured out the plot a little but it’s still very much flawed! This chapter just sorta flowed out and I wanted it to be a bit longer than the previous ones. Without further ado, chapter 3! 
> 
> To those who commented and kudoed, thanks so much!! I’m glad you’re liking the story so far!

Naruto would have preferred Ichiraku, but Chouji’s home cooking and the cupious amounts of alcohol everyone brought sounded like the perfect ‘Welcome Back’ party he didn’t know he’d needed. The privacy was a plus. He didn’t need anyone butting in in their get together asking about how he’s been and the like. _Perks of being a hero_ , he sourly thought, downing another shot of whatever the hell Kiba concocted.

“I have a kid to go home to, so if this drink gets me really shit-faced where I can’t even climb the stairs to the apartment anymore, _you’re_ facing Sasuke’s wrath.” He accepted another glass anyway.

“Awwwww. Big daddy Naruto can’t even hold his drinks. Is that what fatherhood does to you?” Kiba snickers around his glass, avoiding a harder-than-is-actually-playful swing to his head.

“Sorry, I’m late! My god, the hospital was crazy today!” Sakura was toeing her sandals off near the front door, hair looking wild. She most likely ran straight from Konoha General, the beast. Naruto looked around after Sakura’s entrance and saw that everyone was here. How they managed to cram into Shikamaru and Temari’s one bedroom apartment is nothing short of a miracle.

Chouji starts serving the food not long after. While everyone gathers around, Naruto takes one sweep across the table with those baby blues and is suddenly hit with a feeling he didn’t know how to describe. It was hollow. It wasn’t painful. But it was strong enough to leave him a little misty-eyed. He hadn’t realized how much he missed everybody. These people were his commrades. Yes, they’d all had disagreements at times, and some even stood against him in his fight for Sasuke, but he knows if it boils down to it, these people will fight by his side. And somehow, that thought comforts him. “Thanks, guys.” He croaks quietly.

Everyone hushes in silence immediately, watching him. He gives them all a wide smile and raises his glass. Eveyone does the same and they all cheer and begin eating the gloriously prepared food.

——

Much later, when they’ve all settled down from all the eating, Naruto was spread eagle on the floor, head right beside Sakura’s thigh.

“Oh my gooood... what’s happening to me..” Naruto groans, too full to even get up.

Sakura looks down to him and smiles. “Slipping into a food coma, looks like. Neji and Lee aren’t doing much better though. So is Kiba.” She looks at each as she names them. They all give a groan in unison and try to sit up.

“So...” Shikamaru starts, swishing his drink around his glass. “When’d it happen?”

Naruto didn’t register that Shikamaru was talking to him until Sakura elbowed him a little too hard he swore he heard a rib crack. “Wha- huh?”

“You and Sasuke? I mean, I know you two had this thing going on since before, but I didn’t expect you to be a family man so soon.” Shikamaru continued.

“I agree with Shikamaru. Was it um....” Lee paused, searching for the right term. “Not an accident?”

Naruto just looked at him like he grew not a second, but a third head. “Dude, you don’t ask someone that.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. “So... was it?” Naruto concluded that everyone should be off the alcohol this instant. Especially Kiba. But he sighs and puts his glass down and nods.

“Obviously, I mean we’re 22. That’s pretty— ow ow ow!” Ino yanking Kiba’s ear the way she did should have ripped it out completely. Naruto kinda hoped it did.

Sakura looks to Naruto with a worried expression but he gives her a smile and looks everyone in the eye like he hadn’t just drank himself into the next century. “He was an accident, but if anyone ever does anything to take him away from me and Sasuke...” He licks his lips. “It won’t be a painless death is all I’m saying.”

The quiet comes again and after a while, Sai finally speaks. “Kiba’s just jealous ‘cause he’ll never get as much dick as you do.”

Everyone roars into laughter and all that tension dissipates out into the cold evening air.

“So, when do we meet him?” Neji queries.

“Meet who, Menma?” Naruto pauses from downing his nth glass. Who knew the shit Tsunade drank was actually _good_?

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m not the only one who hasn’t seen him yet.” There are murmurs of agreement and Naruto finds himself sweating despite the window letting in a cool breeze.

“Uh.. Gotta talk to the missus about that one. Menma isn’t really used to being around other people but me and Sasuke.” At everyone’s crestfallen expression, Naruto breaks. “But, I’ll ask okay? Maybe we can do a get together tomorrow at the apartment!” The cheers make Naruto smile wide.

——

It was half past one in the morning when Naruto trudged up the stairs leading to their borrowed apartment. He drank a lot, but thanks to Kurama and his complete control of the Sage Arts, the alcohol’s passing through his system faster than normal. He held the key and was about to open the lock when he hears a cry. This makes him pause, hand hovered over the doorknob. _Was Menma awake?_ He opened the door completely to reveal Sasuke pacing around, the source of all the noise tucked between his arms and chest. Sasuke looked like he hadn’t slept a wink, dark hair tousled around his head. Naruto closes the door and approaches him, feeling guilty for being away the entire night.

“Sasuke... Was he up and at it the whole time?”

Sasuke yawned and tried to shush Menma, putting him up his chest, chin over his shoulder, and rubbing comforting circles all over the baby’s back. “I think he started fussing an hour after you left.” He sounded exhausted. All that alcohol definitely left his entire system by sheer will to comfort his son.

“Here. Why don’t you rest and I’ll take over?” Naruto moved to take Menma, but Sasuke kept his hold on him.

“Idiot, I can sense how tired you are. Go to bed. I got him.” The raven turned his back to Naruto and continued to try and soothe the baby’s bleating cries, but his partner wasn’t having any of it.

“I said I got him, Sasuke.” Naruto said with more finality, taking Menma from his arms. Sasuke was about to protest but the look in Naruto’s eyes held a resolve not even he could shake. He’d know. But he would put up a fight if he wasn’t so damn tired. Much to his annoyance, Naruto had a point. “We’ll have Sakura take a look at him in the morning—“

“What am I doing wrong?” Sasuke whispered and Naruto almost didn’t hear it. He watched as his lover ran his hands down his face. They were shaking. “What am I doing wrong?” He repeated a little louder, but more to himself than to Naruto.

“Sasuke...” He started, but Sasuke shook his head. He didn’t take a second look at Naruto or their son when he walked past them and out the door. Naruto so badly wanted to chase him and tell him he was perfect and needed to get his head out of his ass because this is probably what parenthood entails (he wasn’t even sure himself), but he knew Sasuke. And he knew very well he needed time to think. To be alone. So, he’ll give him that.

He looks down at the hiccupping infant and makes a frown larger than Menma’s own. “Dawww. Tired now? Ready to sweep now?” Menma pulls his hair for good measure.

——

Sasuke didn’t realize where he was headed until he was walking a familiar path he’d known so well since his childhood. The cool wind swept his sleep tousled hair and he absently ran his hand through it to fix them a little. He breathed deeply and released a longer breath to clear his conscience. He felt a lot better. Trying to placate Menma for a few hours and not succeeding did things to him. Maybe it was him being a perfectionist or whatever, but didn’t moms always make things better? Wasn’t it their job to make their children happy all the time? So why was Menma so upset? Maybe it was the change in environment. He couldn’t wait to be back home, soon.

Before he could further ponder, he was standing at the entrance of the old Uchiha compound. He hasn’t been here in years, but his feet took him past the threshold and into sights that brought both happy and painful memories altogether. He walked to a structure he once called home, now only an abandoned vessel of what used to be. He reached for the door to slide it open, but hesitated. Did he really want to go back here? Be reminded of all that he’s lost? He slowly takes his hand back to his side and continues down the road.

He arrives at Naka Shrine, where the former leaders of his clan held their top secret meetings. He’d been inside once, “Seventh tatami from the far right...” he whispered to no one in particular. He entered the shrine and was surprised to have the floor out of place, already open. Something was not right. He activated his Mangekyou, but sensed nothing. His chakra may have been weaker than before having Menma, but he could still beat the next guy’s ass to hell and back. Cautiously, he moved toward the entrance down the floor and saw nobody. Not even a sliver of chakra. He paced the room, examining anything out of the ordinary, but there was none. He then moved toward the slab of stone that held the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Was someone trying to obtain the doujutsu? Him being the last full-blooded Uchiha, it’s impossible. But he was proven wrong so many times in that department. _Anything_ was possible.

He’d have to talk to Naruto about this come morning and hope that he sees something he isn’t seeing right now. He returns the tatami in place and walks back to the apartment. Shutting the door behind him carefully, he makes his way to the room but stops when he sees Naruto snoring on the couch, Menma in his arms in deep sleep as well. _Guess he resembles him more than he thinks_ , Sasuke smiles gently, picking up the infant but not without a bit of sleepy protest from Naruto.

“I’m just putting him in the crib.” He brushes Naruto’s bangs back, a gesture that has the blond groaning, and takes Menma to his crib to properly tuck him in. He comes back out and holds Naruto’s hand in his. “Wake up.” A whine. Sasuke sighs and pulls him up, steadying him on his feet. “Don’t make me man handle you, dobe.”

“Ah fuck, I hate Kiba. What was _in_ that thing?” He groans again and allows Sasuke to lead him to the bedroom where he flops face first into the pillows. A groan of pleasure.

“I hope that’s a lesson to not accept whatever that dog gives you.” Sasuke changes into a cleaner set of sleeping clothes, much like the one he had explored with earlier, and sits on his side of the bed. Naruto hadn’t answered back, so he was pretty sure the blond wouldn’t wake up until next year if he was lucky. He looks into the crib and pushes Menma’s mop of black hair out of his face before he himself lies down to get some well deserved rest. Travel and an infant just do NOT mix.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Naruto’s side of the bed rustles and when he opens his eyes, all he sees is ocean blue and gold. He really was a wonder even in the dark. If only his breath didn’t reek of alcohol. Sasuke crinkles his nose at this. Naruto chuckles. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Hn. Enlighten me.” He says it in a voice he hopes tells Naruto ‘I’m fuckin’ tired, lets get to bed before the baby wakes up and we end up like zombies.’

Naruto pecks his lips once, twice, then says, “You want my dick.” He even has the audacity to grin. He is _never_ hanging out with Sai again. Or Kiba for that matter.

“Wrong. Now, go to sleep before—“

“S’uke?”

“... what?”

“I love you... Thanks for trying so hard. ‘Means a lot.” Sasuke should not be blushing. Thank god the lights are out.

“I love you, too...” he says it softly, but he’s sure Naruto hears it like it was announced with a megaphone. More rustling and the next thing they know is that they’re kissing and they shouldn’t be doing what they’re doing in the presence of a baby, asleep or not.

Sasuke decides, panting heavily, sweat marring his brow, the blond asleep beside him, that when morning comes and the baby wakes, Naruto’s on his own.

 


	4. Dream

_“Mom! Mom! Look! I can do the Katon just like you showed me!” A wide smile turns to him and he can’t help but adore such a beautiful face. He reaches out to touch his head, give him praise, but all of a sudden, the scene changes, and the child is no longer a child, rather, a teenager bathed in blood, a pair of Mangekyou Sharingan, much like his other eye, staring at him in what seems to be a look of horror and betrayal. “I’ll kill him.” And his expression has shifted from heartbreak to pure rage. “I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him—“_

Sasuke’s eyes flutter open. It takes him a moment to realize he isn’t in the bedroom he shares with Naruto back in the forest, but in the apartment that was provided for them. He stares at the navy blue curtains that were pulled closed to block off any light the sun had to offer. He wondered what time it was. He thinks back to his dream and tries to remember the events and the face of the little boy, but they escape him. He sighs and pulls the covers back and stands, stretching his back, a little sore from the travel and possibly last night’s activity. He pulls a haori over his robe, pajama pants completely lost, and is about to open the door when he hears a squeal and collective laughter. Brows drawn together, he slowly opens the door, the light temporarily blinding him, and is surprised to see Naruto holding Menma in a sitting position while said child pets Akamaru’s stomach and faceplants himself into soft fur with a scream filled with joy. Another roar of laughter ensues.

Once they’ve quieted down, Akamaru yips at Sasuke’s direction and everybody turns to look at the door he has halfway open.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Naruto passes Menma to Ino, gets up and walks towards him. Sasuke eyes Menma for a moment, not very comfortable letting other people touch his son, before meeting Naruto’s gaze. “You okay? You seemed really tired, so I let you sleep.” He feels chapped lips land on his forehead.

“Yeah, what’s everyone doing here?” Sasuke keeps his voice low.

“Well, everyone kinda wanted to see Menma, so they bought take out and decided to hang around for a while. We’re waiting for Sakura to get off at five so she can come and join us.”

“Hn... what time is it?”

“Four thirty. You slept the entire day, you sure you’re alright?” Naruto’s brows crease with worry and Sasuke wastes no time in putting his index finger between the blond brows and massaging the tension away. He looks way better carefree and smiling like an idiot.

“I’m fine, stop being a worrywart.” Sasuke gives a small smile (Not something they see everyday, or in that case, _ever_.), unknowingly pulling everyone’s attention.

“I could say the same for you, teme.” Naruto chuckles. “Hungry?”

“Starving. I can eat in the room if you guys are still hanging o—“ Naruto silences him with a kiss and Sasuke knows there’s no arguing from this point on, so he nods idly.

“I have to change, though.” Naruto quickly looks down and sees that Sasuke’s only wearing the robe and a haori over it, milky but strong legs in plain sight. Maybe he _should_ eat in the room, and Naruto can eat something else. Only, Sasuke shuts the door before he can even move and this earns a couple of snickers from around the room.

“You weren’t actually planning on getting frisky while we have your baby, right?” Ino says with a raised brow.

“Whaaaat? ‘Course not! I’m an _adult_ , Ino. Adults are responsible, remember?” Naruto says with mock display of maturity.

“Rrrrrright. Which is... not you.” Everyone laughs and Naruto throws Kiba a ridiculous pout. Sasuke steps out of the bedroom and gives everyone a nod of acknowledgement, walking over to Ino. Menma sees him and immediately waves his chubby baby arms, wanting his mother to hold him.

The raven carries him and buries his nose onto Menma’s crown, breathing in deeply, nerves ebbing away at the scent that could only be his son’s.

“So, you sniff Naruto like that, too?” Kiba takes a sip from his can of beer and Sasuke just looks at him. Maybe it was a bad idea trying to get someone like Sasuke to open up. He hasn’t really been part of the group since their genin days.

“I’d love to, but he mostly smells like ramen and expired milk.” Everyone is dying with laughter and Naruto looks utterly betrayed.

“I drank expired milk one time! One!” Menma paws at Sasuke’s chest and is giving him that wide toothless smile.

“I know right? Dad’s such a liar.” He moves to sit beside Naruto, legs folded underneath him in a seiza position. He places Menma on his lap and turns to Naruto, mirth crystal clear in his eyes. Somehow lost in the moment, they lean in for a chaste kiss, but before their lips could touch the door opens and Sakura steps in. They immediately pull back and turn to the door, blushing lightly realizing everybody was spectating.

“I brought cake!” Sakura zeroes in on Menma. “Awwww! How’re you feeling, buddy? Better than last night? Yeah?” She places the box of cake on the table and sits close to Sasuke to talk to Menma.

“He’s stopped fussing. What did you do?” Dark eyes turn to Naruto.

“Ah, I took him to Sakura-chan’s before her shift to take a look at him. He woke me up with his screaming. Kinda surprised you slept through that.” Sasuke gave a small ‘hm’. “Anyway, she says he’s just teething, and that babies get reeeally uncomfortable with that.”

“Yeah, all babies go through it. Menma’s teeth look like they wanna grow out of his gums already. I gave Naruto a balm from our Pediatrics Department to help ease Menma’s pain. Seems like it’s working.” She pats him and everyone in the room’s looking at Menma trying to eat Sakura’s bracelet charm. Sasuke’s in time to stop him, though.

“Oh, before I forget, Kakashi wants to see you, Naruto. He’s in his office until about 9, so no need to rush.” Shikamaru moves to stand and so do Neji and Lee.

“Where’re you guys going? I just got here!” Sakura’s in the middle of unboxing the cake she purchased.

“Duty calls. We actually have a mission to go to, and have to randezvous with our teams.” Neji says.

“I keep forgetting a lot of you are Jounin and have genin punks to take care of.” Naruto chuckles and opens another can of beer. Sasuke does not look impressed.

“You should consider finishing, Naruto.” Lee says, unkowingly opening a can of worms. Sasuke just looks at Menma and lets him play with his hand.

“Wouldn’t wanna be late for your mission. Thanks for coming, guys!” Naruto smiles a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Even Sakura notices this. Sasuke doesn’t say anything after.

——

  
“You should go see Kakashi before he leaves the tower.” Sasuke’s just put Menma down for a nap and is now tidying up the livingroom. Naruto’s at the door, having returned from throwing the trash out.

“Yeah, I probably should.” He looks at the clock. Eight twenty-five. He watches Sasuke sit on the couch and sigh, then moves to sit by him, thigh touching Sasuke’s own. “You okay..?”

“Just wondering how much longer we have to stay here.” Sasuke says without tearing his gaze from the window. Naruto takes the raven’s hand in his and their fingers slot together over his lap.

“Not sure. But if nothing comes up in the next few days, we should probably head back. Wouldn’t want my plants dying on me.” The blond chuckles. “Did what Lee say bother you?” Sasuke shakes his head.

“I know what they expect of you, dobe. That weight on your shoulders will never go away. I don’t know if it’s destiny, but it’s a calling.” Naruto nods and sighs. “I went to Naka Shrine last night.” Naruto tightens his grip on Sasuke’s hand, and is given a squeeze right back. “Can you ask Kakashi something for me?”

“Sure.”

“Ask him what he was doing there. That place should never be accessed like that. He’s not Uchiha.” Sasuke says bitterly. “And the secrets it holds won’t do anyone any good.” Naruto wonders what that might be all about, but he doesn’t have the time to ask right now.

“Sure, I’ll ask him.” He lets go of Sasuke’s hand and stands up. “Don’t wait up, alright?”

Sasuke follows suit and fixes the collar of Naruto’s jacket. When he’s done though, he keeps his hands there, eyes on Naruto’s necklace but not really seeing. He seems deep in thought. “Hey.” Sasuke snaps out of whatever daze he was in and meets the blond’s worried eyes. He sighs.

“I had a dream right before I woke up this afternoon... I think it was about Itachi. I just feel uneasy, that’s all. It wasn’t a pleasant dream, but I can’t recall details.” He runs his hand through his dark locks. Naruto then cups his jaw with both his hands and forces Sasuke to meet his gaze again.

“Maybe you’re just really tired. I’m sorry about the trip. I think it really took a toll on you.” He starts running his thumbs along Sasuke’s cheeks. “I promise we’ll be heading home soon.” Sasuke nods at this and gives Naruto a soft peck in the lips before pulling away.

“Be careful.” Naruto watches Sasuke’s retreating form into the room and waits for the telltale click of the door being closed. He then makes his way to the Hokage Tower.

——

Kakashi looks up from the book he’s reading once the door to his office opens. He’d already sensed Naruto’s chakra as he was approaching the building and wasn’t really expecting anyone else to come by. Once the blond enters, he squints and gives Kakashi a look that says ‘Seriously? Icha-Icha Paradise?’. _Psh, As if he doesn’t read these himself._

“Glad you could make it. Have a seat.” He sets the book aside and folds his hands neatly on his desk. Naruto complies with a muttered ‘thanks’. “Probably wondering why I called you in.”

“A bit curious, yeah. So what’s up? Did the guy pop up?”

“Not really, but ever since your arrival, the council’s been hounding me about you continuing your ninja training.” Naruto frowns at this.

“I already told you guys, I’m _not_ doing that. I’m too old for that, plus, I don’t mean to sound big headed, but I saved Konoha just fine without it.”

“You’re only twenty-two, not ninety-nine. And yes, everyone can see that you can handle yourself just fine, but have you given up on becoming Hokage?” At that, Naruto stills and doesn’t say a word. He looks down, suddenly finding his sandals very interesting. “Have you?” Naruto breathes a long breath out and looks at Kakashi.

“Sensei, I’m not—“ He sighs, “I don’t—“ Naruto is wondering why it’s so hard for him to answer a simple question. It was either ‘yes’ or ‘no’. But it wasn’t as simple as that either. He _wanted_ to be Hokage. It’s his lifelong fucking dream. He literally screamed it out to the world every damn day since he was young. But in the process, saving Sasuke became a dream far greater than the rest. And just when he thought nothing could go above that, Menma’s happiness and well-being topped everything off like icing to a cake.

“Is it Sasuke?” It was a vague question, but the meaning behind it was screaming into Naruto’s brain. _Is he stopping you? Is he forcing you against your will? Manipulating you?_ This had Naruto seeing red. He hadn’t realized he’d let out Kurama’s chakra until Kakashi held up a hand, face ever stoic. “Calm down, Naruto. I didn’t mean anything by it. But listen clearly,” The Rokudaime stands and paces around the table, stops right in front of Naruto, and leans back to the table with his arms folded in front of him. “You’re destined to be Hokage one day. And it’s gonna be a choice you’re going to have to make. I know you care about your family, but you don’t have to sacrifice them in order to achieve—“

“Do you see how people treat Sasuke? How they look at him? To the council, he’s still a threat. Even if you ultimately made the decision to let him free, one slip and they’ll imprison him!” Naruto’s face is right in Kakashi’s and the copy ninja can see the anger in those blue eyes.

“But they won’t because you have him in check. You’ve kept him in a tight leash for five years.” Kakashi’s gaze does not waver.

“Don’t talk about him like he’s a dog.” Naruto spits like Kakashi insulted him personally.

“I’m just saying that when something happens to me,” The look on Naruto’s face falters from his angry disposition. “Never let a tyrant like Danzo rule again. And like the Godaime and Yondaime, Konoha will see the good under your guidance.” The blond takes a moment to digest this. ‘Destiny’ is starting to sound like a broken record tonight. Before Naruto could retort, Kakashi adds in a voice that was nothing like the serious tone he had just a few moments ago, “Also! I have a gift for my godson!” He hands Naruto a medium sized box wrapped in gift paper with cute little puppies on it. He takes it and lets out a small laugh.

“Thanks, Sensei. For everything.” Kakashi nods and pats Naruto’s shoulder.

“See you in the morning, kid.” He moves back to his place behind the desk, about to sit when Naruto turns back just as he was about to open the door.

“Oh, by the way. Have you been to Naka Shrine lately?”

“Nobody’s been there recently. Only Uchihas with Sharingan can open the lock as far as I know.” Naruto fully turns to him now.

“But... Sasuke was there last night and he said the secret room was open...” _Shit_.

——

“When I walked in, the mat was out of place. Only Uchihas know this exact location, can only be opened by a Sharingan user, and you’re telling me you’ve never even set foot here?” Sasuke was trying to keep his voice down. Menma was strapped to his chest, deeply asleep, and he’s absently running a hand down his back to soothe more his nerves than actually comforting the baby.

“Never had a reason to come down there, Sasuke. No one in my knowledge can enter that room but you. Amongst the living, anyway.” Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, thinking.

“Then how the _fuck_ do you explain what I saw?” Sasuke was seething, not at Kakashi, but at the thought of another piece of shit walking this earth carrying his family’s doujutsu. _When will it stop?!_  Menma stirs awake at his mother’s surging emotion and before anybody else got a word out, Sasuke turns and walks to the entrance and out to the cold night air.

“Sensei, you think it might be the intruder? Did he have some type of doujutsu?”

“None that we can identify. He was fast, though. Unnaturally so...” He eyes Naruto. “Much like the Yondaime and yourself.”

“Konohamru said that they thought it was me. Had the same chakra signature as me. How’s that even possible?” Naruto now has his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“When I got to the scene, it was too late. The culprit was gone.”

“Gone like... Vanished? Into a wormhole like that Obito dude or what?”

“Huh... Come to think of it. It was rather strange. He was gone with a ‘flash of light’ one of the jounins reported. I’d immediately sent shinobi out into a 20-mile radius search in every direction. No sign of it at all.”

Naruto was starting to think that Kakashi-sensei had lied when he’d told him he wasn’t ninety-nine. He sure damn felt like he was. “Sensei, Sasuke’s at his witt’s end here. I need to take him back home. Please continue to investigate this matter and have ninja scout the entire village’s perimeter daily, possibly a 3-man cell, just in case the idiot tries to come back and cause a ruckus. Also... I’ll leave one of these to you.” He hands Kakashi a familar looking kunai wrapped with a seal he knows all too well. He raises a brow at his former student. “If you think I haven’t been training, I have an Uchiha hounding my ass. Believe it or not, I made it from my place to the Kazekage’s tower, Gaara as my witness!” He smiles his signature smile and Kakashi immediately squashes down any doubt that Naruto would become Hokage one day.

“I have faith in you.” Their mentor looks to the entryway where Sasuke exited. “Both of you. So leave everything to me, Eiyu-sama.”

——

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Sakura didn’t wanna seem whiny, but she was really gonna miss the three of them.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan, but home’s calling our names. It won’t be the last time, you know that.” Naruto adjusts the travel pack on his back, distracting himself from the loneliness he’s starting to feel. His friends held a different place in his heart and hanging out with them the last few days reminded him how much of a social creature he was.

“I know, I know. If ever I get free time, I’ll come and visit, okay?” She’s carrying Menma, memorizing his weight, assessing him one more time and making sure he’s in good health. Old habits die hard.

“So, are we gonna do a ‘group hug’?” Everybody looks to Sai like he just said something completely taboo, protests flying out of their mouths. But everyone moves around and does it anyway, Sakura with Menma right in the middle of it. The infant manages to pull Neji’s hair, uprooting a few strands and laughing at the agony in his voice.

“Holy sh—,” Neji hisses but remembers that this is a baby. “He really _is_ your son.” Naruto just laughs. Sasuke watches the whole exchange with a fond look. The Rookie Nine plus Team Gai were annoying as hell, but these were people who would sacrifice an arm and a leg for Naruto, and in turn, for Menma. He’s not gonna say it out loud, probably never will, but he feels at ease knowing his family will be taken care of in the instance he isn’t there.

Kakashi also makes it to the gates of Konoha amongst the loud gathering and bids his farewell. Sasuke steps toward him, Menma now in his arms, and bows his head. “A few nights ago, I apologize for storming out.” Kakashi reaches out to ruffle the baby’s hair. Everyone’s quite surprised to see the raven so submissive.

“Don’t worry about it. At ease.” Kakashi looks at Naruto and Sasuke and concludes that they’ve really grown. They’re way stronger than him, that much is obvious, but Naruto’s brought out a part of Sasuke they’ve never known out into the open. He can’t deny that these two are good for each other, even if they fight like they want to start _another_ Great Shinobi War. “You three take care. I’ll send you updates if any come up.” And with that, Naruto bids everyone goodbye by holding his son’s arm and making him wave his hand. The sound of ‘awwwww’ is the last thing they hear while they’re walking away.

A few hours into their travel, Menma strapped to Sasuke’s chest and asleep, Naruto snickers all of a sudden, “Who do you think’s gonna come by first?”

“Definitely Kakashi.” The blond laughs and slips his hand into Sasuke’s, intertwining their fingers, and gives a kiss to the top of Menma’s head. He silently hopes that whatever this is, it blows over quietly without Sasuke having to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting really busy with school, but I miraculously always want to write when I get home, so hopefully it never comes to the point where there are long breaks between chapters! Plot is moving along fine in my head, so like I said, hopefully no plot holes, or at least not that much. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned!


	5. Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not as fast as previous chapters. I kinda got stuck on how to move the plot so it doesn’t confuse anyone and cause plot holes. Again, this story will move slowly and I thought I should let you guys know that I wrote this for the sole purpose of having some family fluff, but a plot-ish thing just smacked itself into my story. Also, Naruto and Sasuke are gonna be #relationshipgoals in this fic, so not much angst concerning their relationship.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

On Menma’s third birthday, the strongest earthquake recorded rocked The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The epicenter was located somewhere between Konoha itself and Shimogo, closer to the former than the latter. The damage and number of casualties that day brought the village in a state of calamity. Needless to say, it was hard to recover without the help of the other hidden villages. The Kazekage and Raikage (Bee was being so annoying about it that he relented) were more than happy to give all the assistance they could. The Uzumaki household, being nowhere near Konoha, felt the tremor strong enough to knock the cake Naruto was holding down to the floor where Kakashi’s gift, a dog stuffed toy, was laying. Menma was _not_ happy. They recieved news of what happened that same night via messenger bird from the Rokudaime himself and packed their belongings for the trip back to Konoha the next day.

When they’d arrived, the devastation became real before their own eyes. It looked no better than when Pain had attacked. They walked through the entrance on their way to the Hokage Tower. Naruto tried not to bawl at the sight of Ichiraku partly demolished, but thank goodness the owner and his daughter were alright and fixing what they could. The building was still intact, but large cracks were visible throughout the entire structure. Some of the wall even came away near the entrance. Menma squeezed Naruto’s hand, slightly trembling. The blond kneels on one knee and pats his son’s back. “You okay, sport?”

“What happen?”

“A biiiig earthquake happened. Remember the shaking during your birthday? It was that but much stronger. We’re here to help people, okay?” He recieves a couple of nods and when he looks up, he sees Sasuke’s modest, fond smile directed towards them. He stands back up and takes Menma’s hand in his once more before leading them up the flight of stairs and to Kakashi’s designated office. People were filing in and out of the room like chickens with their heads cut off but with more purpose. He nods at a few he recognizes and steps into the Hokage’s space. If he thought the office was cluttered before, this made it seem like that was clean.

“Kakashi-sensei, we’re reporting for duty.” Naruto wastes no time and Kakashi looks up from his work looking like the most relieved he’d been in days.

“Thank heavens, you guys got here quick.”

“Tell us what we can do to help.” What Kakashi loves about this kid is this: he’s the most reliable pain in the ass he’s ever met, always putting importance to others before himself, and will always lend a helping hand even if all he had was nothing but sheer determination.

“Do you mind if I split you two up for a while?” He recieves a ‘no’ from both, and Menma seems to have chosen who he wants to help by clinging onto Sasuke’s pants as hard as he can. Naruto turns to his son and gives him the biggest, saddest frown he can fake and Kakashi sees the exact moment Menma becomes conflicted. Sasuke shoots Naruto a glare and the blond gives a whiny groan. “Naruto, you’re assigned at the river near Konoha Memorial. Due to the bridges and a few structures around it collapsing, the water’s risen and causing a problem of it’s own. The Kazekage won’t be here until a few days to help us with that one. We already have a group working on it, but they’ll need you. After that, ask Shikamaru what you can do. As for Sasuke, you’ll be going to the Academy. As you already know, the number of casualties is more than expected, to the point where they won’t fit in Konoha General Hospital. We turned the academy into a temporary hospital, but they’re severely underhanded. That’s where you’ll be.”

“Hold on, I’m not a medical nin.”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I thought you weren’t up for the job. That, and your son shouldn’t be around hazardous areas.” Sasuke hated that Kakashi was right. He nods, takes Menma’s hand in his, and exits the office with Naruto after they announce their leave. Once the door is closed, Naruto, ignoring the bustle around them, brushes the bangs framing Sasuke’s face behind his left ear, completely revealing his Rinnegan. His hair has gotten longer, just a little bit above his shoulders. He currently has it in a low ponytail, much like Itachi’s but much, much shorter. Naruto then leans in, kissing the cheek that was just exposed. When he pulls back, Sasuke is looking to the side avoiding his and everybody’s gaze. If he was blushing, the blond doesn’t comment on it.

“I’ll see you later, then?” Sasuke looks to him and nods. Naruto picks Menma up and tosses him in the air twice, earning laughs of happiness and ‘dada, shtop!’s. After catching him a second time, he gives him a huge hug before putting him down and ruffling his hair. “Aw man! I don’t know what I’m gonna do about being away from my son and love for soooo long!”

Sasuke starts walking down the stairs, Menma’s hand to his pant leg again. “I’m sure you can manage.” Before turning the corner and out of sight, Sasuke looks back at him and gives him a wink.

“Where’s _my_ kiss?!”

——

  
“Well, look who finally showed up!” Neji gets down from the giant slab of concrete he was blowing to bits with his fist to shake Naruto’s hand and clasp his shoulder. “Good to see you.”

“Definitely good to be back. How’s the progress?” Naruto looks up at the build-up blocking the river and gives a low whistle. “Damn, didn’t think it was that bad.” He glances left to right. “Just you?”

“It was worse this morning. And no, Tenten was helping me, but I guess Ino needed her for something. Wanna do the honors?” Neji gestures to the mass he was working on.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Naruto stills for a moment and the beginnings of orange pigmentation appear on his closed eyelids.

“Uh... Naruto?”

Wind starts gathering onto Naruto’s waiting hand and the telltale shape of a fūma shuriken starts forming. “Anyone in the vecinity?”

“Well, no, but—“

“Then you might wanna step back. Like, waaaay back.”

 _Damn show-off._ Neji doesn’t need to be told twice and after a moment all he hears is ‘RASENSHURIKEN!’ and an explosion. When the sounds and debris settle, he returns back to his spot near the river and ‘hm’s in approval. Naruto gives him a thumbs up from the other side of the water accompanied by a huge grin. He can’t help but smile back.

“My lord, we’re trying to fix Konoha not finish off whatever’s left.” Shikamaru sighs and looks at Naruto who’s scratching the back of his head, smile not faltering. The lazy genius eventually smiles and lands in front of Naruto, offering a hand which the blond quickly takes and gives a firm shake. “Glad you could make it so soon.”

“Likewise. What’s the next agenda?” Naruto is out of Sage Mode and ridding his orange jacket of dust.

“We need to go help Kiba locate any more survivors. We’ve only got one more sector left.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Neji nods to the two men and they make their way to the Inuzuka’s location.

——

Upon entering the academy, Sasuke shouldn’t have been, but he was surprised to see as much people needing medical attention as there was. He looks down to his little companion. “Menma, do not let go of your hold on me, okay?” He recieves a nod and proceeds to get on one knee to hold his baby’s chubby face, urging Menma to look at him. “What you’re going to see is people hurt. People with a lot of boo-boos. Don’t be afraid, we’ll help them get better, okay? Can you stay strong for me?” He recieves another nod and a ‘yes, mommy.’ “Thank you.” He pats his black tuft of spikey hair and stands back up, dusting his knees, then waits for Menma to grab onto the fabric of his pants. Once he does, Sasuke proceeds through the hall until he sees familiar pink hair. “Sakura!”

She turns at the sound of her name and waves him over. “Sasuke-kun! I didn’t know you were arriving today. Hi there, Menma!” She crouches down and opens her arms for a hug. Menma hesitates, but at Sasuke’s encouragement, he embraces his aunt. “He smells so good all the time!” She stands and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I try to keep him as clean as possible. Though, he’s not really a hyperactive child, so cleanliness is not a big problem.” Sasuke gauges the room. “How come you’re not at Konoha General? I’m guessing all the patients needing intensive care are there.”

“I came to resuscitate a patient that suffered a sudden cardiac arrest. He was rushed to the hospital just now and I’ll be on my way back. Your extensive knowledge on patching people up should be of great use here, Sasuke-kun. I’ll see you, Naruto, and Menma later okay?” She waves to Menma and hurries to leave after her nephew gives a shy wave back.

 _Okay, time to get to work._ He raises the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and approaches one of the medics. “What can I do to help?” Said medic turns to him and eyes him wearily.

“Umm.. That room has a bunch of patients whose wounds need tending to. Some probably need their bandages changed. Just grab one of the kits on your way there.” She says nervously, quickly going back to her duties.

“Thanks.” Sasuke grabs one of the prepared medical kits and checks to make sure he has all he needs before entering the room. All eyes are on him now and he has to admit it’s making him a bit nervous. He breathes out a deep breath, steeling himself, and walks over to one of the patients who seem like they haven’t been tended to yet, Menma following right behind him. “Hi. I’m here to dress your wounds.” When the man, who looks to be in his late thirties, looks his way, his face immediately takes on a disgusted look.

“Is this what they let criminals do now? Community service?” The man snarls, not breaking eye contact with Sasuke from his seated position on a mat.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. The fact that they let you free tells everyone how twisted the damn leaders are. First, you destroy our home, and now this shit happens. What’s next?!” Sasuke can feel Menma’s grip tightening its hold on him, but he just stands there, holding the medical kit in his hands. He couldn’t say anything because this man was right. The leaders were as twisted as they came. And he also did destroy not only homes, but lives that had nothing to do with his wrath and anger simply because they got in the way. But what the man _didn’t_ know was that he was living with this everyday. Sometimes, when Menma and Naruto are fast asleep, he lies awake thinking if he deserves such happiness. To live. The answer was always ‘no’. In front of Naruto, he was subdued. He deserved peace for all he’s done for him, and he’d give him that. In front of Menma, he was a parent. Trying his best to be, anyway.

When he found out he was pregnant, he’d panicked. Naruto out-panicked him immensely, so it wasn’t really obvious. The thought of bearing and birthing a child into this horrible, unfair world was unthinkable to him. During the course of his pregnancy, he often wondered what kind of parent he would be. He hadn’t seen his mother in fifteen years, and he couldn’t help but long for the kind of advice she would have given him. Tips, excitement... _anything_. But when he ran a hand down his stomach, swollen with child, and felt that flutter of movement underneath his fingertips, he knew he was on his own. The best part was that Naruto radiated the enthusiasm and excitement his entire family would have had into his sole being, and Sasuke could never thank him enough for that.

Sasuke sits with his legs tucked underneath him. He then sets the medical kit right beside his right leg and pats the matted area on his left for Menma to sit on. Once Menma is snuggled closely to his thigh, still clutching into the fabric of his pants, he holds out a hand to the patient, waiting for him to extend his injured extremity. The man clearly hesistates and would probably much prefer the newbie medic than this traitor, but after a few moments his places his arm onto Sasuke’s waiting palm, head turned away. The raven proceeds to neatly dab an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball around the wound with steady hands, Menma looking on with awe. Once he’s finished applying a sterile gauze, a woman who’s been sitting close asks, “How old is he?”

Sasuke looks to Menma then. “Can you tell her how old you are?” His son looks to him, then to the woman waiting patiently for his answer with a smile.

“Thhhhwree.”

“Oh, what a big boy you are!” She smiles a bright smile and Sasuke is a little stunned. All the hate, name-calling, blaming, those were expected. He even expected someone to get up and punch him silly, and he honestly wouldn’t take it against them. But this smile, this kindness, leaves him very surprised. And to have it directed at Menma makes him giddy with joy, even if his face didn’t show it. _Is this what a mother’s supposed to feel, mom? Is this how happy I made you feel by simply existing?_ “Are you okay...?” The woman looked worried.

“Why cwry?” Menma was looking up at him, wondering at which point he upset his mom. _Cry?_ He’s suddenly aware of the tears dripping down onto his lap. _Oh. When did_ that _happen?_ He brings his hand up to his face and yes, he was indeed crying. He looks around to see everybody’s eyes glued to him. With a shaky breath, he stands and quickly, but gently, wipes the tears gathered on his cheeks. He helps Menma stand and picks up the medical kit.

“I-I need to get more gauze.” He says in a wet voice and hurriedly pulls Menma out of the room with him.

——

“And that’s the last of it!” Kiba says triumphantly, running a hand through Akamaru’s mane.

“‘Time’s it?” Naruto wipes his brow with the back of his arm, orange colour darkening due to sweat. He removes the article and ties it around his waist. They’ve been moving concrete around for what felt like hours, and luckily, no more bodies were found.

“Probably around two in the afternoon.” Neji has his hair in a loose bun behind his head and he removes his hairtie to let it flow freely.

“Looks like we made mister _hero_ here sweat.” Kiba and Naruto fistbump.

“I should meet up with Sasuke for a bit. What’s next on the list, Shika?”

“There’s fixing the main water pipe supplying most of the east side, but a few chuunin groups have it covered. Just come back in an hour or two. I’ll go have lunch with the guys.” Shikamaru says with wave of his hand.

“Alright. I’ll see you guys, later!” He starts walking to the direction of the academy, taking in the view as he goes. A lot of structures, like the library, were very much intact. It’s the homes that were most unfortunate. He was wondering if there was something they could have done to prevent that earthquake. Mother nature is a force to be reckoned with, and as a master of the Sage Arts, he knew all too well the kind of power she supplies him with.

The buildings on his path to the academy actually dealt the least damage and would most likely need moderate repairs. He was making a bee-line for the school’s entrance when it came into view, but stopped when he saw the heartwarming scene of his lover and child right underneath a very familiar tree.

“Can you finish up your apple juice?” Menma is sitting on the swing while Sasuke’s on the grass beside it, his hand on the rope gently pushing their son foward and backwards, his other hand nursing a box of juice. He walks over but stops not too close to the swing, earning Sasuke’s attention. He puts a finger on his lips and Sasuke shakes his head with a small smile, letting go of the rope. Naruto then surges forward, holding and pushing the seat of the swing up high, one hand on Menma’s back so he doesn’t fall. The errupting scream has Naruto and Sasuke laughing. The blond then pushes the swing in a more humane pace, Menma still giggling and laughing his cute baby laugh.

“Scware me, daaaad!”

“Square?! How is dad square?!”

“No! Scwaaaare!” Menma’s angry pout makes Naruto laugh once more and kisses his head for good measure before depositing himself beside Sasuke, sitting cross-legged.

“Oh, alright alright. Dad’s sorry for scaring you.” Menma turns his attention back to trying to swing himself and Sasuke places his hand on Naruto’s thigh, rubbing absently.

“How’d the clean up at the river go?”

“When I got there, Neji was working on it, but these babies got them done isntantly.” The exaggerated kissing sound to his flexed bicep made Sasuke roll his eyes.

The raven runs dark eyes from his lover’s neck down his torso. With the jacket off, he’s left with his fishnet shirt, accentuating his rippling muscles. He’s not the lanky teenager Sasuke remembers (He could have sworn at seventeen he was more muscular than him). Now turning twenty-five, he’s grown broad in the shoulders and gained an impressive amount of muscle. Sasuke runs a hand up Naruto’s strong arm and squeezes his bicep, earning a heated look from the blond who leans in, holds his cheek, and kisses him deeply. Not a beat later, he’s returning the kiss and opening his mouth, giving Naruto’s tongue access. He feels a hot, slick muscle dance with his own, and his back softly lands atop the soft grass below him. The raven puts his arms around a strong, tanned neck and pulls at blond hair, momentarily separating them from their heated kiss to gaze into each other’s love and lust-filled eyes. They were about to kiss once more, but a weight jumping onto Naruto’s upper back causes his head to surge foward. Sasuke, thanks to his lightning reflexes, moves his head out of the way just in time for his lover to plant his face into the ground. He hears Naruto groan right next to his ear and watches Menma’s face pop-up on top of his father’s head, shit-eating grin on his face, painful hold onto blond locks.

“You look proud of yourself.” Sasuke chuckles and frowns when Menma yanks Naruto’s hair back.

“Ow ow ow!” Naruto hisses and looks back to Menma as far as he can. “Buddy, what’d you do that for?!” All he gets is a wide smile and a big hug around his neck. _Damn it_. They move to sit and Naruto manhandles Menma onto the slot his folded legs provide then proceeds to mercilessly tickle him. The three-year-old squeals.

“Hey. You shouldn’t let him off so easily. I think you’re spoiling him.” Sasuke’s getting the dirt off Naruto’s face with nimble fingers, and in turn gets a quick peck in the lips.

“I do _not_ spoil him. I grounded him a couple of times, remember?”

“Putting him in his crib for five minutes and taking him out to play or get ice cream in the nearby town right after is _not_ in any way grounding. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“I can’t leave him in the crib for an _hour_! That’s abuse!”

“I leave him for five hours, and it’s called discipline.”

“F-five hours?!” He hugs Menma protectively and earns a shove up his jaw in his son’s struggle to break free. Sasuke just shrugs, small smile on his face, and tickles Menma lightly on his stomach.

“Hahaha! Noooo!”

“You haven’t eaten, right? There’s food provided inside. There’s still more work to do, so we should go.” Sasuke stands and dusts himself off of grass and dirt pieces.

Menma clings to Naruto and gives a big yawn. His father steadies his curling body with one arm before standing and cleaning himself up as well. Menma’s eyes have fluttered closed and light snores accompanied his breathing by the time they walked back into the academy halls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing this between that other suddenly inspired fic last night which I entitled “Your Name on My Heart” and working on my school journal. I hope this didn’t disappoint anyone! Stay tuned!


	6. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so remember when I said they’re #relationshipgoals? Relationships entails fights too. Also, you might notice that I’ve added another tag, and that’s ‘miscarriage’ so if you’re uncomfortable with that, I do apologize. I stole a line from Spiderman too,so :/ please enjoy this chapter!

Naruto’s looking out the window of a room the Rokudaime had them use, located in the Hokage Tower. He’s thinking back on the events of that day, particularly in the academy, and breathes out deeply.

_“It’s Naruto!”_

_“Uzumaki Naruto?!_ The _Uzumaki Naruto??”_

_“Konoha’s hero is back!”_

_“Konoha is saved!”_

_The praises should have been comforting, should have made him burst with pride, but Naruto looks around the room, and_ really _looks, and sees broken people. People who are suffering because of the fucked up shinobi system. Once upon a time, in his young life, all he ever wanted was this. To be recognized. To be praised. He looks to Sasuke, their pride and joy sleeping soundly in his arms, and remembers when those dreams had changed. Only when he decided that a friend’s redemption was weightier than his dream of fame and respect, and brought him out of the darkness, did he know peace._

He sighs again and feels a blanket being slipped onto his shoulders. “You’re sighing. Something on your mind?” Sasuke rests his side and hip on the wall near the window and gives his lover a curious but otherwise content look. Naruto moves in his seat until he’s leaned all the way to the chair’s backrest and pats his lap.

“I think I need comfort.” Sasuke is raising his brow now.

“I’m pretty sure you can comfort yourself. You’re an adult.”

“Damn, I don’t wanna be an adult, then.” Sasuke chuckles and sits on Naruto’s lap. The blond immediately wraps his arms around Sasuke’s middle and noses his neck.

“So, what has you bothered?” Sasuke’s looking out the window now.

“Just... Earlier. In the academy. I mean, I get it, I saved Konoha and all that jazz, but it wasn’t only me. It was you, it was everyone. I could never have done it alone.”

“Hn. That and?” He hates, but also loves, how Sasuke always has a read on him.

“That and just... Konoha in general. Those were mostly civillians, S’uke. They’re defensless without shinobi, but then again, the reason why they’re in danger is also because of us. I wish the system would just...” Naruto gestures vaguely and Sasuke turns to him.

“If I could kill anyone, I would honestly slaughter everyone in the council.”

“Sasuke...”

“The fact that they’re still there kills me inside. I know, I have no right to talk. I’m a criminal. I should be thankful I’ve been let off, but I’m really not. The Uchiha clan still has no justice, people are still suffering, what was the point of all the damn fighting?” He moves to stand but Naruto tightens his hold on him. Sasuke shoots him an anger-filled glare.

“I know.” Naruto casts his eyes down, but does not loosen his hold.

When they’d decided to travel after their final fight, they saw and learned many things along the way, things they overlooked as power-hungry, bright-eyed shinobi fighting a war they thought would bring peace. Now, they realize, everything they did, the training, studying, brought the opposite. It brought famine and hardship to shinobi and civillians alike. They wanted to change that, but they just didn’t know how.

Sasuke sighs and leans his body against Naruto’s, hiding his face in the crook of the blond’s neck. “I didn’t mean to take you out of Konoha, but I can’t bring myself to raise Menma here.”

“I know, I know... We might have to be here for a while, though. You and I are here to help.” Sasuke sits back up and looks into Naruto’s eyes in the dark.

“I agreed, and I’m not taking back my word.” They’re quiet for a moment, Sasuke absently running his thumb on a scarred cheek until Naruto closes the gap between their lips. The kiss wasn’t heated, but deep enough to dispell whatever uncertainties were left hanging in the air.

——

The next month and a half is spent using all the strength they had, ninjutsu or no, into rebuilding what was damaged. It was amazing progress, and Kakashi couldn’t help but stand in awe of his colleagues. Once Yamato and Naruto exchange words of gratitude for helping the other out, he gestures for the blond to come over and take a walk with him. They stroll side by side quietly until they reach a very familiar storefront of one Ichiraku.

“Haven’t treated you to food for a while, so..”

“Kakashi-sensei...” Naruto hurries to sit on one of the barstools and peruses the menu. He’ll probably get the same thing he always gets, but he might as well see if they have anything new. His companion takes the seat directly next to his and tells the shopowner his order, Naruto following suit and ordering a large bowl of miso chasu ramen with extra pork. He also requests another bowl of salt ramen to go, with extra egg and noodles. While they wait, Kakashi takes a sip of his sake. “I can’t tell you enough, but I’m thankful you guys came to our aid as soon as you guys could.”

“Sensei, you’re getting reeeeally sentimental.”

“I’m getting old, so I’ll blame that.” Not long after, their ramen is served and the one to go is placed in a container and doggie bag right next to Naruto’s own bowl. They eat in silence for the most part, relishing the taste of a delicacy only Ichiraku is capable of making. “Are you and Sasuke going home after the finishing touches in maybe a week or two?”

“Most likely.” Naruto is running his chopsticks absently through the broth.

“Do you... Were you hoping to stay?” The blond stops the motion and doesn’t move. He’s thought about it a lot the past month. Does he wanna stay? Yes. Does Sasuke? No. Does he miss his home in the woods? Yes. Then why even think about staying?

“I was hoping to help change things. Sensei, before you were Hokage, you were our confidant first and foremost. Our teacher. Sasuke and I... We wanna see an end to all the war, all the needless suffering of people who just wanna live in peace. If we stay... This delusion of peace Konoha has now will surely go away. I don’t wanna trouble you, sensei. You’re an amazing leader, but you and I both know you never wanted this responsibility.”

“And that’s why I want to groom you to become what you were destined to be. There’s no way for things to change if you’re running away, living on the outskirts of the Fire Country. You and Sasuke have enough power to do what needs to be done. You’re right, I never signed up for this. But, I _am_ doing my best. It’s time you take responsibility.” Naruto was about to retort, but a jounin addresses Kakashi just right out the shop.

“Hokage-sama, you have a meeting in less than twenty minutes.” Said Hokage runs a hand down his face, mask still on, and drops cash on the table, more than enough to pay for the meals and then some.

“Think about it.” Then Kakashi and the jounin leave Naruto to his own thoughts. He sighs deeply and finishes up whatever broth is left on his bowl and moves to stand.

“For all it’s worth kid, I was and still am betting on you.” Teuchi says and Naruto nods.

“Thanks. Your ramen never changes. Still the best in the land!” He grins and throws him a thumbs up before leaving a generous tip and taking Sasuke’s food home. Once he steps foot in the room, he hears the sound of water and numbers being recited, Menma’s voice following Sasuke’s own. Naruto can’t help but smile. _My son’s gonna be a math genius like me!_ He places the food on the dining table and enters the bathroom just as Sasuke’s taking their son out of the tub to towel him off.

“I got it.” Naruto bends down to scoop Menma up, wraps him like a burrito with his towel, and proceeds to sniff him hard like an excited dog, tickling him in the process.

“Da shtooop!!” Menma says between screaming and laughing, and it does nothing but urge Naruto on.

“His clothes are ready on the bed.” Sasuke’s dabbing some cologne on himself, a nice fragrant mix of lavender and vanilla Naruto got him for his birthday last year.

“Oh, where’re you going?”

“Sakura insists that she gives me a check-up. Since you’re home, I might as well go now than later today.”

“Oh, okay.” Naruto places Menma on the bed and unwraps him like a little present sent from above. He actually is. “I brought you some food, though. Do you have to leave so soon?”

“The sooner I get this physical done, the sooner she’ll stop nagging me.” He leans over to kiss Menma on the forehead and stands to peck his lover’s lips. “Why don’t you take Menma to the park after you feed him? I think he’s tired of being home all day.”

“Says the person who imprisons him in a crib for five hours!” Sasuke swore there were fake tears there. He rolls his eyes and waves Menma goodbye before stepping out the door.

“Bye, mommee!”

——

The walk to Konoha General gives Sasuke time to think. He doesn’t want to bring up the dreaded subject again, but he knows he’ll have to tell Sakura about it for health reasons. He doesn’t want to be pitied, he hates that. He takes a deep breath, walks through the entrance of the hospital, and checks in with the receptionist.

“Uchiha Sasuke.... ah! Appointment with Doctor Haruno?” He nods and watches while the young woman looks through her papers and tells one of the staff to let Sakura know he’s here. She musn’t have been from around here. Probably from a small town far away, hoping to make it big in Konoha or something. For her not to recognize him, his name and face on every bingo book and wanted poster out there, that could be the only reason. He looks up when the same staff member comes back and tells him Sakura is waiting for him in her office down the hallway, fourth door to the right. He knocks before stepping in and is surprised to see all the clutter.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m still trying to file all these!” Sakura laughs and gets up from her seat. “I’m glad you could make it early.” She gestures for Sasuke to stand on the weighing scale. He puts his satchel down on a nearby chair, toes his shoes off, and does as he’s told. She adjusts the weights and records the numbers on her clipboard. “Last time I checked you, you were twenty pounds heavier. That was two years ago.” Sasuke just shrugs when Sakura moves around him and pats the examination table. “Gotta wear the hospital garb first.” She looks apologetic, and he nods before disappearing behind the divider to change. Once he’s dressed, he sits on the table and Sakura proceeds to examine his chest and heart with her stethoscope. “Seems pretty healthy. Can I check your vision?” He freezes for a short moment before relenting. She pulls down the chart from the wall and asks him to cover his right eye and read off specific characters. He’s doing good so far, but when she asks him to cover his left, that’s where things go downhill.

“Shi. Ma. Nu.” Sakura purses her lips and puts the chart away.

“Sasuke-kun, do you have trouble seeing?” Sasuke doesn’t answer for a while.

“With both eyes, I’m fine. I do admit it’s hard for my vision to focus when I have to use my right eye alone.”

“And do you experience any pain?”

“A migraine here and there.”

“Okay.” She notes that down on her clipboard. Sasuke was glad she got over her little obsession of him a long time ago. He knows she probably knows that he will never return her feelings for him, and he’s thankful that there isn’t awkwardness between them. They’re, dare he say it, friends, and he’s proud of what she’d become: a strong, independent, intelligent woman.

She lets him lie on his back. Her hands glow a bright green and they travel down his body, from his chest to his abdomen. “Sasuke-kun, how have you been feeling?”

“I... I get bouts of weakness from time to time, but nothing I can’t handle.” God forbid he look weak infront of anyone. Sakura laughs inwardly at the thought.

“It’s strange that your chakra hasn’t completely recovered from having Menma. That was three years ago. I’ll have to look into it. I know omegas are different, and there were too few of them to get a solid study, but with your capabilities, your body should have recovered to full health.” Sakura stops talking when she sees the sorrowful look on Sasuke’s face.

“I had a miscarriage.” He says this with a surprisingly steady voice, but his face betrays him.

“Sasuke-kun, I’m so so—“

“No. Don’t be. The last thing I want is pity.” She nods and he continues. “Menma was a little over a year old when I found out I was carrying a baby. We knew you were busy and the travel was quite a ways away, so Naruto had a doctor from the nearby town come and check me. He said I was two months along.” Sasuke takes a deep breath and releases it through his nose in a long exhale. “In the middle of one night, I woke up to a painful sensation in my abdomen. When I sat up, my hand rested on a pool of blood on the bed and I panicked. I think Naruto woke up from me slamming the bathroom door open and he followed me. When he saw how much blood was on my pajama pants, he hurried for the doctor. He told us it was normal. That it was always a risk in the first trimester. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. It still hurts now.” When Sasuke looked to Sakura, she was crying.

“S-sorry, I-I’m not... I’m not crying because I pity you, Sasuke-kun. I just... I feel for you. I’ve never experienced it, but my heart goes out to you for being so strong.” She sniffles and puts on gloves. “I still have one more exam to go through... I... If this is too uncomfortable for you...” Sasuke shakes his head.

“Do what you have to do.”

——

Sasuke exits the hospital, prescriptions for migraine and supplements in hand, and walks purposefully to the park. That last exam wasn’t something he was particularly fond of, but Sakura says he’s in a good bill of health, only a little on the underweight side. Nothing the supplements and a little more training won’t fix. The park comes to view and he immediately spots Naruto standing by the slide, watching Menma make his way down it.

“Okay, my turn!”

“Noooo!”

“I thought you were gonna share??”

“Dada too big fow swide!” Menma climbs back up the ladder and leaves a flabbergasted Naruto to stare at him.

“He’s right, you know. I don’t think you should be getting on that thing.” Sasuke reaches the blond’s side and snakes an arm around his waist, leaning his head on a broad shoulder.

“Why are you guys so mean to me?” He pouts and kisses the top of Sasuke’s head. “How’d the check-up go?”

“I had to tell her about it.”

“Oh...”

“Other than that, I’m in pretty good shape.” He moves away from Naruto to sit on one of the swingsets. The blond follows suit and crouches down in front of him, holding onto both chains to keep his balance.

“Sasuke...”

“Tell me about your day.” The raven runs his hand through blond locks, and Naruto leans into the touch.

“Well, when you left, I fed him the ramen I brought home.” The raised eyebrow makes him groan. “Well, I fed him what he could finish, then ate the rest.”

“So, you ate my share? Thought you were trying to teach him about sharing?”

“How about the three of us go out to eat and I’m off the hook?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Uzumaki.” He lets go of his hair and Naruto sits on the swing right beside Sasuke’s. They’re both watching Menma trying to work the see-saw by himself, and it’s actually very amusing.

“Kakashi-sensei brought it up again.” Sasuke looks at him, but Naruto keeps his gaze forward. “He said he wanted to groom me to become Hokage. He said we both could do Konoha good.” Sasuke snorts.

“Me? Do Konoha good? That’s rich.” He doesn’t know why, but Naruto snaps.

“How long are we gonna hide away in our little bungalow while the shinobi world destroys itself?!” Naruto’s raising his voice, gripping the chain tighter.

“I think you’ve forgotten that we can’t change Konoha. We can’t change anything. We tried. End of story. We have Menma to worry about!”

“I _know_ we have Menma, but what happens if you and I die right now?! Who’s gonna take care of him? What, he’s gonna cook himself food and raise himself at home?!” Sasuke is seething now, but Naruto doesn’t stop. Instead, he stands and faces the raven. “We both know what that felt like! It felt like shit! I fucking hated this place at one point! But we can’t erase the fact that it’s our home, Sasuke!”

“Home?” Sasuke stands as well and levels Naruto with a look of pure rage. “You call this shithole home? Tell me. What kind of a home would kill its own people. _Slaughter_ not just one person, but a whole clan! And who’s being punished for it? And what about you? They _knew_ what you were. But what did they do? Hide the truth from you. Why? Because they’re fucking afraid of you. Even your precious Iruka-sensei, who knew what the hell was going on, didn’t do jack for you!” At the mention of Iruka’s name, Naruto fists the front of Sasuke’s shirt and pulls him closer, growling into his face, Kurama’s chakra oozing out of him in waves.

“Lay a hand on me and I’ll fucking kill you.” His Mangekyou is activated and they’re glaring at each other until they hear Menma’s tired voice.

“Dada?” Naruto seems to snap out of it and looks down at Menma, letting go of Sasuke’s shirt.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Sweepy.” Menma raises his arms to be carried and Naruto does exactly that. Once the child’s comfortable in his arms, he looks at his partner. Sasuke’s head is turned away, his hands bunching the sleeves on his arms. He reaches out his own hand to him, but Sasuke moves just out of his reach.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” The raven bites, and hurriedly walks ahead of them. The walk back is silent, Menma fast asleep in Naruto’s arms, but heavy with tension. _So much for eating out._

——

The clock read ‘1:36AM’ and Sasuke is no close to sleeping than he was a few hours ago. They’re sleeping back to back with as much space apart as the bed would allow. It’s something they haven’t done in a long while, but he couldn’t subject Naruto to that horrible excuse of a couch out in the livingroom. He sighs and hears rustling noises from the other side of the bed.

“S’uke... You awake?”

“Hn.” There’s a long silence that follows and Sasuke thought Naruto might have fallen asleep, but then he starts talking again.

“I’m sorry. I stepped out of line back there.” Sasuke turns his head to look at Naruto’s back, but is instead greeted with the blond’s apologetic face. “I’m really sorry.” _Why the fuck does he have to be the nicer one between us?_

“ _I’m_ the one who stepped out of line.” Sasuke moves to sit up. He fluffs the pillows onto the headboard and leans back on it. “I know I kept bringing up the past...” Naruto moves closer so his head is right by Sasuke’s hip. This earns him a look from the raven. “I know I’m supposed to get over all the shit that happened, but sometimes it’s too much. Even for me. You can’t just tell someone to ‘move on’ and all of a sudden everything’s better, everything’s forgiven. That’s not how it works.”

“But we can’t let the past stop us from moving forward, either.” Naruto sits up now and leans against the headboard, right arm touching Sasuke’s left. “All I ever wanted to do before, aside from finding you and bringing you back, was to bridge all the nations together. I thought that that was the first step to peace.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. What better way to gain alliance than to be in good terms with other nations?” Sasuke leans his head on Naruto’s shoulder and the blond intertwines their fingers together. “I’m afraid.” This baffles Naruto because Sasuke never speaks of his fears freely like this. Not even in their most intimate moments.

“Of what?”

“That if we move back here, Menma will be alienated from his peers. He’s the son of a Jinchuuriki and an S-Class criminal. I don’t want him to experience the things we went through. I may have chosen the life of revenge and hatred, but I want Menma to be the happy baby that he is. I want to shield him away from all that’s cruel in this godforsaken world.” And Naruto understands this wholly because he wants the same thing, too, but with great power comes great responsibility.

“The difference between him and us is that he has _us_. And until the day I die and after, I’ll protect him.” Sasuke moves his head from Naruto’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. Even amidst the darkness, those ocean blues always shine through, and Sasuke sees the unbreakable resolve in them.

“There’s no changing your mind, is there?” Naruto shakes his head and brushes Sasuke’s bangs from his eyes.

“And I’m hoping the other half of my soul would be in it with me.” Sasuke leans in and gives him a chaste kiss.

“Like he has a choice.”


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another tag has been added: “smut”. I’ve changed the rating from Mature to Explicit because I didn’t think I’d have to write sex scenes in this fic but it sorta just happened. I’m glad so many people are liking this fic so far, and your kudos and comments really make my day! 
> 
> One of the avid readers of this fic mentioned in their comment that they wanted to see some of their home fluff, so I hope this is up to par with the expectations!

“Boo!” Menma peeks from underneath a blanket swaying in the wind.

“There you are. I thought my little helper ran off on me.” Sasuke’s taking clothes off of the clothesline and placing them neatly into a basket. A storm’s coming in and like hell he’s gonna let all the clothes he hand-washed make him repeat the process. “Can I take the blanket?” Menma nods and looks in the direction of the nearby lake. “Menma, no. It’s about to rain.” Sasuke’s taken the last article off the line and is picking the basket up, resting it on his hip. Menma pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Wanna watch the fishies!”

“I know, sweetheart, but you don’t wanna get sick. You can go there when it’s a sunny day. Right now, I need you to be inside the house.” Menma runs up the porch and into their home, Sasuke following suit. He sets the basket right next to the couch and looks at the time. Four thirty-two. _Hn. He isn’t back yet._ A few stray drops land onto the window, and suddenly, a torrential downpour is upon them. Sasuke sighs and watches the rain for a bit. _Might as well start dinner._ He makes his way over to the kitchen and hisses out a curse when he steps on one of Menma’s sharp-edged building blocks.

“Menma, what did I say about keeping your toys?” The little boy bounds his way over to his mom with a wide smile, looking anything but apologetic. _He actually thinks looking cute will get him out of trouble._ Menma starts picking up his blocks, placing them in a makeshift pouch he made with his shirt, and goes running back to his room. Sasuke watches him until he’s out of sight and proceeds to the kitchen, preparing the vegetables and meat he’d gotten that morning for some stew. He starts cutting the vegetables with such precision and speed only a ninja can perform. He then fills a large pot with water, puts it over the stove, and turns the fire on. He feels something pull at his pants, and when he looks down, Menma’s staring at him.

“Hm?”

“I like when mommee blow the fire like fffffuuuu!” Menma’s cheeks are puffed and some spit is flying out of his mouth. Sasuke ruffles his hair fondly.

“It’s raining right now, so I can’t cook outside. But we’ll do that soon, okay?” He smiles when he receives an enthusiastic nod. Just then, the front door slams open and an ‘I’m home!’ is yelled out enthusiastically.

“Dad!” Menma runs to greet his father, and Sasuke leans on the doorframe of the kitchen. He watches as Naruto tosses Menma in the air, lands a kiss on top of his head, and puts him back down to the floor. “Dad, I drawed you and mom and Menma!” He’s pulling at Naruto’s hand, trying to get him to his room, but Sasuke’s voice stops him.

“Ah-ah. Dad needs to shower and change first.” He receives an ‘awww’ of disappointment from both and raises an eyebrow at the older of the two.

“Awwwww but I drawed so good!”

“Yeah, Sasuke, I bet it’s awesome!” They’re both giving him the kicked puppy look, but Sasuke isn’t having it.

“And not of time constraint. You can look at it after you’re clean and dry. Plus, I just cleaned the floor and you’re soaking wet.” He receives an overexaggerated sigh and watches as Naruto heads to the bathroom, Menma to his room.

Sasuke’s at peace for twenty minutes, putting the meat in the boiling water along with onions and garlic until Naruto’s calling his name. His eye twitches. He washes his hands and is in the middle of wiping them dry when Naruto calls for him again. “Hold your horses!” He approaches the blond head that’s sticking out the bathroom door. “What?”

“Uh... I need a towel.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“What? You didn’t want the floor wet! And the room’s all the way over there!” Sasuke narrows his eyes at him but goes to their shared bedroom to retrieve the blond’s ridiculously orange towel. He comes back out and Naruto’s about thank him, but he throws the towel to his face before he could even utter a word and proceeds to the kitchen without so much as a glance in his direction. Once he’s in front of the pot, he stirs the broth and raises the ladle to his lips, blowing a bit of air to cool it. He was about to take a sip when he hears a crashing sound. He drops whatever he’s holding and hurries to the sound of the noise. Naruto, with only a towel around his waist, is at Sasuke’s side in an instant. They’re both looking at Menma lying on the floor behind the couch, toys everywhere, looking like he’s about to cry but holding it in. _Hard_. Sasuke kneels down and helps him up, holding his chin so he can look him in the eye.

“Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?” A shake of the head.

“Are you sure?” A pause, then another shake of the head.

“Do you need a hug?” A nod, and Menma’s hugging his mom like there’s no tomorrow. Sasuke pats the back of his head and stops when Menma flinches at him touching a certain spot. He carries their son and looks at Naruto. “I think he might’ve hit his head harder than I thought. I’ll go get ice.”

“Alright, I’m almost done, so I’ll cheer him up!” Naruto goes back to the room to finish changing and Sasuke takes Menma to the kitchen and places him down on one of the chairs. He gets an ice bag with cute little animal characters on it, one he usually uses when Menma’s having a fever, and places ice from the freezer inside. The blond comes back and sits on another one of the chairs, placing Menma on his lap.

“Still down in the dumps, champ?” Menma doesn’t respond. Sasuke hands him the ice bag and whispers into Naruto’s ear.

“I think he’s just embarassed.”

“Yeah.” The blond gently places the ice pack to the back of his head. “Feel okay? Not too cold?” Menma shakes his head and buries his face into his dad’s chest. Sasuke places the lid on the pot so it can simmer and takes a rag from underneath the sink to wipe the wet floor Menma unfortunately slipped on. When he’s done, Sasuke puts the rag away, washes his hands, checks the pot again, and turns the fire off. “You hungry?”

“Starving! I think Menma fell asleep though..”

“He didn’t take a nap earlier, so he must be really tired. Can you put him in his bed?” Naruto nods and carries Menma to his room, making sure not to step on any of his toys, and gently lays him down his toddler bed. He tucks him in and kisses his head.

“I love you sooooo much.” He gives one more kiss for good measure and heads back to the kitchen. Two hot bowls of stew were waiting on the set table, Sasuke on the chair next to where Naruto usually sits, pinching the bridge of his nose. “S’uke, you okay?” Sasuke doesn’t move.

“Yeah, just... I think I’m having a migraine.”

“I’ll go grab your meds.” Naruto opens one of the cupboards and pulls out a bottle of Sasuke’s migraine medication. He takes a pill on one hand and fills a glass with water, but when he turns around to hand them to him, Sasuke bolts upright and empties his stomach in the sink. Naruto immediately sets the medicine and glass on the table and hurries to his lover’s side, rubbing his back. The raven heaves for a good few minutes before he washes his mouth with water. “You feeling better?” Sasuke shakes his head, trying to breathe through his nose. He was about to sit back down, but another wave of nausea hits him and has him heaving again.  
  
Once he’s finally calmed down, Naruto helps him to the couch and sits beside him. “Is the migraine that bad? I’ll go get the doctor.” Sasuke doesn’t open his eyes, trying to quell another impending wave. He puts his hand on Naruto’s thigh to steady himself and slowly opens his eyes once he feels the nausea subside.

“No need to go get him. Not in this damn storm.” Naruto chuckles and kisses his sweaty forehead.

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah...” Sasuke slowly stands. “I think I’ll go lie down in bed.” He starts walking to their bedroom, and is suddenly but gently lifted off his feet, carried bridal-style by Naruto.

“The least I could do.” The blond smirks and walks him to the room. He carefully puts Sasuke on the bed and earns a soft pinch to the cheek.

“I’m not fragile, you know. You’re treating me like I’m disabled.”

“Can’t I spoil you without being questioned? Like, damn, Sas.” Naruto laughs and brushes Sasuke’s hair from his face once he’s laid his head down on the pillow. “You don’t wanna drink your medicine?” He receives a minute shake of the head.

“‘M just gonna sleep it off.” The raven’s eyes drift closed. “Can you feed Menma when he wakes up?”

“Of course. Thanks for your hard work today.” Naruto puts the blanket around him and kisses his temple. Once Sasuke’s breathing evens out, he leaves the room and sits at the dining table. He takes the spoon and moves it around his bowl for a while before he starts eating. _Sasuke’s migraines have never been this bad. Maybe his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is really doing major damage. I might have to have Sakura-chan come over to take a look._

——

A few days later, Sasuke wakes to surprisingly no feeling of nausea. He blinks a few times to try to adjust to the light coming in from the curtain, directly to his face. When it’s hopeless, he turns around and comes face to face with Naruto’s strong back, rising and falling from the deep sleep he’s in. He takes a moment to admire the ripple of muscle underneath tanned skin and a subtle wave of lust hits him. He runs his right hand’s fingers up the blond’s back, over his shoulder, and to his chest. Naruto stirs awake and moves to stretch a bit, tightening those back muscles even more. The raven’s biting his lower lip to keep from moaning at the sight.

“S’uke? Mmmwake already..?” Naruto turns to him, still trying to fully wake up.

“Yeah.” Sasuke moves closer to him and puts his arm around his torso. The blond turns fully and embraces his lover, taking a deep whiff of his hair.

“Migraine?” His voice was still raspy from sleep and he feels a shake of the head from under his chin. Sasuke looks up and captures Naruto’s lips in a heated but slow kiss. Instinctively, he runs a hand down the expanse of the raven’s back until he’s squeezing and massaging his ass. They deepen the kiss, mouth open, tongues trying to taste the other, and Sasuke can feel Naruto’s hardness underneath his sleep pants against the thigh he has draped on the blond’s crotch. When they break apart, Naruto looks to the door.

“How much time do we have?”

“What time did you put him to sleep last night?”

“Around nine forty-five.”

Sasuke’s looking at the clock on his bedside table. “We have roughly twenty minutes.”

Naruto hurriedly gets up and locks the door, while Sasuke’s tossing his pajama pants and underwear to the floor, leaving only his oversized t-shirt. The blond climbs back to bed and settles himself between his lover’s spread legs, pulling his pants down just enough to free his straining cock. They’ve mastered the art of having sex under pressure without being fully naked a long time ago. Naruto gives himself a few strokes then lines himself to the raven’s entrance, already wet with slick. He pushes in all in one go and they both writhe at the feeling of being connected to each other this way. He wastes no time and starts pulling almost completely out and pushing back in, creating a hard but delicious rhythm. They’re panting into each other’s mouths, lips just barely a breath away. Sasuke shuts his eyes when Naruto hits his spot by changing angles, letting out a long moan of pleasure. The blond is pistoning and out of him, hitting his prostate again and again, making his toes curl.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close..!” The raven manages to pant out, and Naruto moves faster, chasing his own orgasm which isn’t too far away, either. Sasuke cums with a silent cry, and when his entrance tightens he feels warm seed fill his womb. They’re both gasping for breath, Naruto rolling over so he’s beside Sasuke.

“And with five minutes to spare, dattebayo!” Sasuke laughs and hits Naruto’s head with a pillow, and not long after, they hear bare little feet patter across the wooden floor of the hallway.

——

Naruto comes home from the farmer’s market later that afternoon, carrying two bags filled with groceries on either side. Sasuke looks up from the book he’s reading on the couch once he steps through the door. Menma, who was coloring on the coffee table, smiles wide when he sees his dad.

“Dad!” Naruto puts the bags of food on the dining table and sits on the floor beside Menma.

“Watcha doin’ there?”

“Color the bird!”

“That’s a crocodile, Menma.” Sasuke corrects.

“Oh! Cwocodayl, dad!”

“That’s awesome!” Naruto ruffles his hair and watches him continue to put life into his coloring book. Sasuke grabs his attention by poking his side with his toe.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Sakura-chan’s coming over!”

“Awntie??”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier, why?” Sasuke closes his book and sets it on the end table right next to the couch.

“Because you were sick the few days prior from your migraine that when I told you, it probably slipped your mind. Plus, you told me it’s cool she’s coming.” Sasuke stands and puts his haori on. It was starting to get chilly, or was it just him?

“Okay, well, I’ll go put the food away and prepare something so when she comes, we can all eat together.” Sasuke disappears to the kitchen and Naruto gives Menma’s head a big kiss before following him.

“Dad, you mwade me mess up!!”

“Sorry!” The blond laughs and puts his arms around Sasuke’s waist while he unpacks the grocery bags he moved from the table to the counter. He presses his front to the raven’s back, and feels his lover lean back to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know. Helping you.” Naruto’s mouthing his neck now, and he tilts his head to the side to give him more access. The blond continues kissing his neck until all work is forgotten. Sasuke sighs and turns his head so they can kiss. Naruto was about to move from chaste kissing to full on making out, but a knock on the door has Menma yelling and bounding to the door excitedly.

“Great, I didn’t get any work done. Get the door, while I start cooking.” Naruto scratches the back of his head, grinning like an idiot, and Sasuke goes back to the task at hand. The blond hurries to the door and opens it to reveal their pink-haired childhood friend.

“Sakura-chan! Come in, come in!” They settle down in the living room, Naruto on the couch and Sakura on the arm chair behind Menma who quickly shows her his coloring book.

“Wow! You’ve got some great coloring skills!” Menma beams with pride and turns a page to start coloring again. Sasuke steps out of the kitchen and Sakura does a double-take. “Sasuke-kun! You look great!”

Sasuke raises a brow. “I don’t think so.”

“Naruto told me you’ve been attacked by consistent migraines and vertigo, but you don’t look like it. You look like you’re glowing!”

“I sure don’t _feel_ like I’m glowing. If anything, I feel like sh— crap.” He quickly corrects himself.

“Yeah, Sakura-chan. I know Sasuke’s hot and all, but he’s been sick for the past few days. Today’s the only day he got up early and was well enough to do anything.” Sasuke deposits himself on the couch next to Naruto.

“Hmmmm...” Sakura’s looking intently at Sasuke. “Have you guys been using protection?” They both blush profusely.

“Sakura-chan, what makes you— Menma’s right _there_!” Naruto’s sputtering out his embarrassment.

“Well, _have_ you?” They both shake their heads. “Ah. Maybe it wasn’t vertigo but morning sickness attacking you, Sasuke-kun.”

“I’ve never been that sick when I was pregnant with Menma.”

“Every pregnancy is different. What might happen this time won’t be the same with what happened before.” The couple nods absently. “But of course I’ll have to give you a check-up. Hopefully, I can pinpoint how far along you are without any of our fancy stuff back at the hospital.”

There’s a moment where everyone’s quiet and Sasuke stands. “I’ll go check on the food.” It’s very subtle and quick, but the raven gives Naruto a distressed look before disappearing to the kitchen. The blond sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“I don’t, uh... I didn’t think we’d have another one so soon after... You know. _That_.” Sakura’s face softens.

“I do understand that it can be traumatizing. I’m sure both of you don’t want a repeat of what happened, but nature will always take its course, Naruto.” The blond nods at that.

“To be honest, I’m kinda excited. I remember telling that Teme one time that I wanted ten kids.” He snickers and Sakura hits him playfully on the arm, which actually hurt.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive after making a joke like that!”

“Barely.” They both laugh, and Sasuke calls Menma over.

“M’kay!” Their son closes the coloring book and goes to the kitchen where Sasuke helps him up a chair and serves him his food. “Thanks, Ma!”

“Wow! Sasuke-kun, I didn’t know you could cook this much variety of food!”

“It’s only beef with rice and egg, and miso soup.”

“But I never actually pegged you for a cook, you know?” Sakura takes a seat at the dining table next to Menma.

“If I let this idiot cook, we’re either having instant ramen or our house burned down.” Naruto looks at Sasuke in disbelief, but Sakura just laughs and enjoys dinner with her two favourite boys. Well, three.

——

“So, Naruto, are you ready for the Chuunin exam in five months?” Sakura’s hands are glowing green, running over the area of Sasuke’s abdomen. The raven’s lying on the couch, Naruto on the arm chair, and Menma fast asleep in his room.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’m gonna be going against kids! How sadistic is that?!”

“Well, you gotta move up the ranks like everybody else. It’s only formality that you have to go through it. Just survive and you’ll be fine.” Her hands stop glowing and she sits on one end of the couch once Sasuke’s properly seated. “Seems like you’re a little over two months.”

“It’s just wierd how I’d get pregnant now. We’ve been on and off on the protection department a few months after I had the miscarriage.”

“It’s all about timing. Right condition, you ovulating, and all that. You’re looking really good, but because of history, you need to take it easy, Sasuke-kun. I’m not saying bed rest completely, but heavy chores need to be avoided until you’re in the safe-zone, which is after your first trimester.” Sakura tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

“Is it safe to have sex?” Naruto receives a painful blow of a throw pillow to the face. _How can a pillow even hurt?!_ Sakura just laughs.

“Yeah, it’s safe, and I’ve had many pregnant patients who become very sexually active during their pregnancy. Even more so than they already are.” Sasuke runs a hand down his face in embarassment.

——

Naruto walks Sakura to her inn, twenty-five minutes away from their own home, and stay in companionable silence for a while.

“I’m really glad we’re all good.” Naruto turns to her and watches as she looks to the ground. “It could have ended differently. Maybe much worse. You already know how obsessed I was with him. But you actually out obsessed everyone.”

“What?? No way.” She laughs.

“Yes way! To be honest, when Sasuke-kun came home, after I’d healed your arms and both of you were recovering from the fight, a part of me still hoped that I had a chance with him.” The blond doesn’t take his eyes off her. “Remember how he woke up before you did?” A nod. “I was about to come into the room, check vitals and all, but I stopped at the door when I saw Sasuke-kun struggling to get off his bed. I was gonna come in and tell him to stay and rest, but I couldn’t when I saw him make his way to your bed, brush your bangs back, and kiss your forehead. I realized I want something like that. But I also know that Sasuke-kun can’t give that to me, because he’s only ever had eyes for you.” Sakura’s tears startle Naruto.

“What you guys have is sooo good, and I hope you’ll treasure each other no matter what happens from here on out.” Sakura gasps when Naruto is hugging her tight. A moment passes before she relaxes and returns the hug, patting his back.

“Thanks, Sakura-chan. For everything.” The blond’s voice is shaking and she hears a sniffle. He pulls away and gives her one of his signature wide smiles. “We’ll show you around the town tomorrow, okay?” She wipes her tears, nods with a happy ‘un’, and enters the inn.

Once Naruto gets home, he closes the door behind him and puts his shoes on the rack by the door. He enters their bedroom, but Sasuke isn’t there. He then proceeds to Menma’s room and sees the raven sitting on their son’s bed, pushing dark bangs out of a small angelic face. Naruto leans on the doorframe and watches the scene for a while.

“You think he’ll be excited to know he’s having a sibling?” Sasuke doesn’t stop what he’s doing, but the blond walks closer to them.

“He’ll probably throw a tantrum about not having all the attention anymore, but will love it anyway.” Naruto chuckles.

“Hn. You’re right.” Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand and slowly helps him up. They take one more look at Menma before walking hand-in-hand to their room. Once the door closes, the blond cups Sasuke’s jaw and kisses him. It’s not heated, just slow and meaningful, like he wants to tell himself that Sasuke will always be his no matter what. It isn’t far from the truth at all. Naruto pulls the string holding Sasuke’s bathrobe closed, and slips them off his shoulders, leaving the raven completely naked. He runs his tanned hands down bare skin, from his back, down his waist, hips, stopping at his glutes. He massages them and Sasuke lets out a shaky sigh.

“You’re so beautiful.” Naruto whispers in his ear before kissing his earlobe. Sasuke helps him out of his clothes until he too is completely bare and they move to the bed. They get under the sheets and the blond deposits himself between the raven’s thighs, bracing both his arms on either side of Sasuke’s head. Without breaking eye contact, he guides Naruto’s member to his entrance and the blond pushes all the way in smoothly with the aid of Sasuke’s slick. They pant but don’t move, instead, relish in the feeling of being connected to the other. Under the moonlight, Naruto’s blue eyes shine and Sasuke starts to wonder if he really was the beautiful one between them. With a peck to his lips, the blond starts moving his hips, pushing and pulling back minutely.

“Hah.. You have no idea how much I love you, S’uke.” He looks into onyx eyes and doesn’t think he could ever love any other. He won’t. Sasuke pulls him down for a deep kiss and flips them over easily. He rests his body onto the blond’s, leaving no space between them from the chest down. He starts grinding his own hips and sighs at how this position not only puts him in control, but also has Naruto’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

“And... ah... You’ve no idea how much _I_ love you.” He keeps his pace slow, and Naruto rests his hands on Sasuke’s ass, giving it a good slap. This makes the raven move faster.

“Fuck... We’re having another baby, S’uke. I can’t wait to see you full with my child inside you.” Naruto mouths his neck and thrusts up in time to him moving down.

“Ah, fuck!” He rides him harder, soaking his lover’s crotch with slick.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Sasuke moans and kisses him, tongue exploring the blond’s mouth. When he pulls back, a string of saliva connects them. It doesn’t take long for Sasuke to moan out his lover’s name and cum between their stomachs, his entrance twitching around the blond’s girth. Naruto flips them back over and is ramming into him at a brutal pace, filling Sasuke with his seed not long after. They pant and bask in the afterglow for a while. They change positions so Naruto is spooning him, running a hand over his abdomen where their baby would be.

“Thanks, S’uke.” His voice sounds sleepy.

“For what? Having sex with you?” Naruto chuckles and hugs him closer.

“No. Just for being here. Making me happy, giving me a family.” A yawn. “And for agreeing to move back to Konoha with me.” Sasuke absently draws circles on the hand Naruto’s resting on his abdomen with his forefinger. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. The blond knows Sasuke will follow him to hell and back. And he’s at peace knowing Naruto would do the same for him. Loud snoring fills the room and he too succumbs to sleep.

——

Sasuke was well into the last month of his second trimester when he takes one last look at his home of almost five years. He drinks in the sight, one hand on the doorknob, the other on his swollen belly.

“Still need a minute?” He shakes his head and closes the door.

“No, I’m ready.” He takes Naruto’s waiting hand and walks down the porch, catching up to their excited son who’s a good few yards away, knapsack strapped to his back. They brought only the essentials.

“I’m still worried about you travelling far...”

“Don’t underestimate me. Plus, there’s frequent stops, so I’m not worried.” The Chuunin exams were a month away and Naruto needed time to settle in before beginning the process. The blond gives him a kiss and they start their journey back to Konoha.


	8. Menma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind-of detailed childbirth in this chapter. This may also seem rushed. I actually had a hard time starting this chapter, which is why it took so long for me to finish it. But here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy! Plot will move in the next chapter, I promise.

“What are we, exactly?”

Naruto and Sasuke are currently residing in a random town far from Konoha, a bit closer to the River Country, but well within the border. They were there for almost a month now. The rent was cheap, the people needed help in one way or another. The pair of them have been taking odd jobs to pay for necessities and living expenses. After three years of consistent travelling and building bridges with other nations, well, _Naruto_ building bridges, they’ve made a good reputation for themselves; as good a reputation as Sasuke can make for himself, anyway.

“What do you mean?” Naruto was stuffing his face with the take-out they bought, some rice making its way to Sasuke’s cheek. The raven narrows his eyes and tosses the offending piece of food back at him, successfully hitting his eye. “Ow! Bastard!”

“What I mean is what do we call this thing going on? We’re fucking, kissing, but you still call me your ‘friend’. It’s annoying really.” Sasuke sets his bowl of katsudon on the table. He didn’t mean to start a fight, but today was the last straw. Earlier, when they’ve been helping a young lady, probably around their age, find her prized poodle or whatever the fuck that dog was, she made sure her tits were almost coming out of her shirt at the sight of the blond. And the hug she gave Naruto after they returned her puppy was just downright pornographic. If Sasuke had zero self-control, he would’ve subjected her to an endless genjutsu of pain and suffering.

“Sasuke, you are my friend!” And that was it. Beating Naruto up was petty, that much was sure, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He slams the door closed after their minor scuffle and does what he does best, take a walk and think.

He never actually told Naruto he’d kissed his forehead when he was sleeping at the hospital. This thing between them started in the heat of the moment a year ago and just never seemed to stop. They didn’t label anything, though. Once you put a name to it, it’ll be a painful bandaid to tear off, and Sasuke was not one for attachments. But it was Naruto. And he’d be damn stupid to admit he didn’t love him. The blond was so oblivious, he always has been, but jealousy is rearing its ugly head and the raven’s never felt this way since being replaced by Sai a long time ago. Only, this was a much uglier version of that. He sighs and sits by the riverbank, moonlight reflected in the running water. The sound calms him, so he decides to meditate. About an hour passes before he hears the sound of feet hitting grass and someone depositing themselves beside him. The raven cracks one eye open and observes Naruto throwing pebbles in the river.

“Why is love so complicated? I thought it was like ‘oh, I love you, lets get married and have ten kids!’ kinda thing.” Sasuke sighs at this.

“You think I know more about love than you? I don’t even know what the hell it is.” Naruto scratches his head hard and groans.

“Why the hell were you so mad??”

“If I throw myself to the next guy who wants to get in my pants, would you like that?”

“I wasn’t trying to get into anyone’s pants! Or skirt for that matter!”

“But you let her think you would. If I didn’t manhandle you out of there, you would’ve accepted her ‘innocent dinner invitation’!”

“She was just being nice, S’uke!”

“Nice? That was being nice? I’m really starting to wonder if you have any illegitimate children out there.” That was stepping out of line, he knew, and he very much deserved that punch to the face.

“Why can’t things be simple between us for once?!”

Sasuke touches his own cheek, it hurt. “If you wanted simple, you shouldn’t have chosen _me_.” They stay quiet and just look at each other, daring the other to make a move. Eventually, Naruto sighs and pulls Sasuke close to him.

“Let’s do something different. How about we compromise or something?” The blond put his arms around him, letting the raven rest his head on his shoulder.

“Hn. Does your face still hurt?”

“Yeah, you bastard. That was payback, by the way.” Naruto chuckles and Sasuke breathes in his scent.

“So, how do we compromise?”

“I’ll stop referring to you as my friend and letting women throw themselves at me aaaaaand... you stop being so emotionally constipated and just tell me what’s bothering you. I’m talkin’ about words. Not glares and wordless tantrums. Deal?” Sasuke looks him in the eyes.

“Since when did you get so mature?” Naruto laughs and they share a kiss under the moonlight.

——

They found their little bungalow completely by accident. They were walking along the main road heading to Amegakure when a loud sound of thunder booms and a sudden downpour has them running to a nearby house and climbing the porch steps.

“Man, I thought we would actually make it to an inn!” Naruto sighs and the raven’s peeking through the window.

“I think no one lives here.”

“You.... aren’t thinking about breaking in, are you?” But Sasuke’s picking the lock and opening the door before the blond could protest any further. Naruto steps in after Sasuke and flicks the light on.

“There isn’t any electricity, idiot. Or possibly any running water for that matter. Undress.” The blond blushes hard.

“Wh-wha?! We just got here, S’uke! I don’t think—“ Sasuke raises his brow and throws a towel they packed to his head.

“I _meant_ undress so I can hang our clothes to dry.” The raven’s already putting his clothes over some dusty chairs and Naruto does the same. They spread one of their packed blankets onto the floor after changing into more comfortable dry pajamas and the blond starts exploring the house.

“Wow, this place has like, two bedrooms! Also, a nice kitchen. Why would anyone abandon this place??” Naruto comes back and sits beside Sasuke on their makeshift futon.

“Maybe the owners moved to the city. This place is in the middle of nowhere. The main town’s probably a ways away.” The blond hums in agreement. They proceed to have a quiet dinner with the food they took with them for the trip. When they settle in to go to sleep, Naruto smiles and caresses Sasuke’s face.

“Hey... uh... wanna... you know.” The eyebrow waggle makes the raven run a hand down his face, but they kiss until their lying on the floor. A pale hand reaches for the pack of condoms in his bag and he’s very thankful the rain outside is drowning out his moans.

——

Sasuke slowly blinks awake from his deep sleep, and by instict, reaches for Naruto’s side. When he doesn’t feel a sleeping body there, he turns and notices that the blond, in fact, was not there. He sits up and stretches his tense muscles for a bit before standing up. He starts folding up the blanket and tries to feel for the blond’s chakra. _Why’s he all the way there?_ Sasuke steps outside and sees a figure sitting near the lake. He approaches it and deposits himself beside the blond, leaning his side to him.

“This view is beautiful, Sasuke.”

“Hn. We should probably leave before anyone notices a break-in.” Naruto kisses his head before they pack up and head to the nearby town. It wasn’t so far, a twenty minute walk away, and they decide to have breakfast at a family owned restaurant. They were quiet for the most part until a couple takes a seat next to theirs.

“Did you know old man Ginji is having a fit? Someone broke the lock to his old lake home apparently.” They both freeze.

“Seriously?! Man, he needs to just let go of that house. He doesn’t even use it for anything. Wouldn’t be surprised if a bunch of horny teenagers decided to make it their hangout.” Naruto almost blew orange juice onto Sasuke’s face. Thank God he didn’t.

“He should just move to his daughter in Suna already. I feel bad for him, ya know?” The pair start eating and Sasuke goes back to focusing on his coffee until Naruto speaks up.

“So, who can we ask about the house?” Three pairs of eyes are on him immediately.

“Uh... Are you guys interested in buying it?” Sasuke kicks his shin under the table.

“Ow! Well, yeah, I mean, he’s selling it, right?” The raven is glaring daggers at him now.

“You can ask— wait. Aren’t you Uzumaki Naruto? Hero of Konoha?”

“That’s me! Just looking for a rest house. Ya know. Somewhere relaxing, be away from Konoha for a while. Hero things?” He gives them a charming smile and the couple is hooked immediately.

“We can take you to old man Ginji, then!” The woman pipes up and they follow the pair after they’ve finished eating and paid their bill. Sasuke pulls him by the ear.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! S’uke what the hell..??”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? We don’t have time for this.” He lets go of the blond’s ear.

“We’re not really going anywhere in particular, S’uke. And don’t you think this is wise? If this place is cheap and we buy it, we’ll be right smack in the middle of Suna, Ame, Kawa, and Konoha! We don’t even need to get shabby places to rent anymore!” Naruto made sense, and Sasuke is thinking hard because Naruto usually makes no sense.

“Fine, but I don’t even think we can afford a place right now.” Naruto just laughs.

“Here it is! Just knock and he should be able to entertain you. Also... Can we get an autograph??”

“Sure!” The blond gives another dazzling smile and signs the pieces of paper they held out for him. Once they thank the couple, Sasuke proceeds to knock on the door. They hear a lock being undone and the door opens.

“What?”

“Hi, we’re interested in that lake house!”

“It isn’t for sale.”

“I told you. Well, thank you for your help.” Sasuke moves to pull Naruto but the old man opens his door wider.

“Why are you two interested anyway?”

“Oh, you know, we just got married and we were looking for a house to settle in. We saw that house and the view that it had and were wondering since no one lived there, maybe we could try our luck, ya know?” Naruto isnt looking at Sasuke, so he can’t see the blush all over the raven’s face. The old man’s looking at them with a scrutinizing gaze before nodding.

“I guess I could rent it out to you folks. But there was a break-in last night, so it might not be safe.”

“Pshhh! We’re ninja, we’ll be fine!” Naruto is sweating bullets but Sasuke is still going over what the blond had labelled their relationship, even if it was just a cover up.

Not long after, they moved in, cleaned the place up, and made it their own.

——

Sasuke woke from his nap when the wind chimes started making more noise than usual. The breeze was picking up. It was around early November and the weather was unforgivingly chilly. He was lying on a lounge chair on their porch and noticed he had a blanket draped over him, something he didn’t remember bringing out with him. The thought of who tucked him in warmed his cheeks. He slowly sits up and sees Naruto sitting near the lake. He gently folds the blanket and walks over to him in his bare feet, feeling the soft blades of grass between his toes. The blond looks up to him once he gets close and notices the tinge of orange around Naruto’s eyes.

“Meditating in Senju Mode?” The blond nods.

“I feel the natural energy better this way.”

“Hn. It’s getting cold. Wanna come inside?” Sasuke’s been less abrasive and stoic these past few weeks. Naruto’s noticed the more gentle attitude and he doesn’t want to question it in fear of ruining things. He stands and takes Sasuke’s waiting hand and leads them back inside the house.

“How was your nap?” The blond puts on a shirt and proceeds to the kitchen, preparing two mugs of tea.

“It was good.” Sasuke moves to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. “I napped for five hours. I don’t get it. I slept at eight last night and woke up at ten.”

“I’m kinda glad you’ve been resting more. You usually wake up at five in the morning. Are you feeling okay?” Steam starts to form at the mouth of the kettle, but it isn’t quite ready yet.

“Hn. Yeah. Nothing unusual.”

“Is it.... that time of month?” Omegas typically experience the monthly period women do. Since they’re able to carry children, their bodies follow through the process of cleaning their reproductive organs. When Sasuke was a nukenin, Orochimaru had injected him with hormonal suppressants so he’s in top condition with nothing to worry about every month. But with every drug comes side effects, and unfortunately, that specific one may cause the user to be infertile after longterm use, if the subjects Orochimaru used weren’t proof enough. Once he’d stopped getting his shots, which were twice a year, he never got his cycle back. Well, until he was twenty years old. The sheer panic in Naruto’s face at seeing a blotch of blood in the raven’s pants almost made it worth it. The cramps didn’t.

“I already had it a few days ago.” Sasuke sighs. “I’m okay, and then all of a sudden, I’m so tired and sleepy.” Naruto serves his tea.

“Maybe it’s just the change in weather? It’s getting pretty cold.” Sasuke just nods at this and blows on his tea to cool it.

“Hn. Maybe.”

A few weeks pass without any change in the raven’s sleep pattern, only this time another thing came into the mix.

“But you _love_ their oden!” Sasuke pushes the bowl away.

“I don’t wanna eat it, it smells disgusting. Are you sure this isn’t spoiled?”

“It was freshly made, S’uke!”

“Well, I don’t want it.” Sasuke gets up from his seat in the kitchen and sits on the couch. “And can you eat it or throw that thing out? It’s making me nauseated.” So much for less abrasive. What happened to that?

“What do you wanna eat then?” There’s a long pause.

“I want ramen.” Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. Was this really Sasuke?

“You serious?”

“Yeah. Get me ramen.” There was a fucking blizzard outside, but he wasn’t gonna argue. Not tonight.

“Uh... Miso?”

“Miso’s fine. Hurry up.” Sasuke’s become a total bitch this past week, but when was that new? He retrieves the ramen as told and watches as the raven savors the smell of it and begins eating. He thought only _he_ did that shit.

“You should’ve gotten me more menma.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see it in your mind while I was reading it earlier!” Sasuke narrows his eyes at the insult but continues to eat.

“At least now you know.” Naruto has to hold back from hitting the raven with something.

——

It was nearing the beginning of the new year. Sasuke and Naruto were lounged around in their room, the blond reading his little botany book, and the raven staring at the ceiling. Everything was quiet and there was a healthy build-up of snow outside. When Naruto hears a rustling noise, he puts the book aside and looks at Sasuke who’s turned to his direction. He has an unreadable expression.

“Uh... Somethin’ on your mind?”

“I think I’m pregnant.” Naruto loses all brain function in that moment.

“What?” It was a dumb question, but he argues it’s a valid one after the bomb that was dropped. Sasuke sits up and leans his back to the headboard.

“I said, I think I’m pregnant.”

“But how? You told me you had your cycle a few weeks ago. If I remember correctly, you don’t get those when you’re pregnant... Right?” Sasuke nods.

“You aren’t supposed to. But I just feel different. I don’t know. I feel like I’ve gained weight, too.” The raven sighs. Naruto kisses his cheek then.

“Still look pretty hot to me.” Sasuke chuckles and turns his face so they start kissing slowly. Naruto pulls away slightly. “Plus, when you get pregnant, aren’t you supposed to be throwing up all over the place?”

“Hn. You’re right.” He adjusts himself so he’s completely lying on the bed and pulls the blond down for a deeper kiss. A tanned hand flicks the lamp off not long after.

——

Naruto had left on a three-day mission to Kusa as instructed by Kakashi via messenger bird. Sasuke was supposed to come along, but he was too fatigued to do so, so he went alone. When he came back and called for the raven, there was no answer. He dropped his pack near the door, took his sandals off, and went searching for him. Naruto found him in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat, staring at something in his hands.

“Sasuke?” The raven immediately whips his head in Naruto’s direction. “You okay? Is something wrong?” The blond kneels infront of him.

“I really am pregnant.” Sasuke says in a very quiet voice, like he can’t believe it himself. Naruto turns to the device held in pale hands and breathes out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “I didn’t... I didn’t think I would actually...” The raven’s voice was shaking, but Naruto held his face in his hands.

“S’uke... Are we really having a baby?” When he recieves a nod, Naruto’s hugging him tight, tears of joy streaming down his scarred face. This isn’t gonna be so bad after all.

Kakashi pays his first visit on a cool February morning, surprising the two. They let him inside and settle on the couch, Sasuke in the kitchen preparing tea.

“A new addition, huh? You guys excited?”

“Hell yeah! I wonder who it’s gonna look like, ya know? The local doctor said Sasuke was about four months along?” The raven comes back to the living room to serve the tea and sits beside Naruto.

“Hmmm. Guys have anything planned for when the baby comes?” Kakashi takes a sip from his mug, eyeing the two.

“We were thinking of having Sakura come and help with the birth.” Sasuke says.

“Ah. I’m sure she would be honored.”

——

At seven months, Sasuke was about as huge as a whale. Well, he _felt_ like it. He was lying in bed, Naruto giving his protruding belly kisses and talking to it like the baby would say something back.

“How’re you doing in there?” The blond lays his cheek on the top of the bump. “I wanna see you already.” A kick to his face.

“It shares my sentiments.” Sasuke chuckles, running his fingers through blond locks.

“Wow, you are just such an asshole.” Naruto pouts and the raven pokes his nose.

“What do we name it? It didn’t help to throw random names around during my pregnancy.”

“Hmmm.... Gotta be something meaningful. Like, not from random shit.” Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“You were named Naruto. That’s a random food item.” The blond looks at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, but you like screaming it out loud.” The raven smothers him with a pillow and they’re both laughing. “Why don’t we name him Menma?” Sasuke raises a brow at this. “I mean, you’ve been craving that shit your entire pregnancy.”

“Hn. Menma....” He has to admit, it had a nice ring to it. “Uzumaki Menma....” Naruto looks at him with an odd expression on his face. “.... What?”

“You want it to take my last name?” Sasuke blushes.

“Well, it would make sense...” He doesn’t tell Naruto how happy it made him that his children were the blond’s as well. He receives a bright grin.

“What if it’s a girl, though?”

“Hn. Maybe after our mothers? Mikoto... or..”

“Kushina...” There’s a melancholic look on the blond’s face. Sasuke nods and continues to run his fingers through soft, blond hair. “I think that’d be really nice.”

“Yeah.”

——

The one good thing about being in labor is knowing it’ll all be over soon. _Not soon enough._ Sasuke was supposedly due on July twelfth, so when he woke up early that morning to a sudden pain in his lower back all the way to his front, he was panicking. It was only July fifth. A few days prior, he’s been having really insane Braxton-Hicks contractions. He thought he’d gone into labor then, so Naruto sent a message to Sakura saying he was having the baby. To their surprise, Kakashi, along with two of his jounin associates, had accompanied her to their home.

_“It’s only false contractions, Sasuke-kun.”_

_“Well they were never like this and they hurt like fuck!” Sakura had never heard him talk like that, so she was very amused._

_“You’re due in ten days, so it’s not surprising that they’re becoming very strong.”_

Today, though, he _knew_ the baby was coming. Sakura was in the middle of putting away what she shopped for back in the inn when Naruto came to fetch her and Kakashi. They hurried back to the house and when they entered, Sasuke was bracing himself on the back of the couch as another contraction ripped through him. Once it subsided, the blond helped Sasuke to the bed so Sakura could check his progress, Kakashi sitting on a chair near the bed’s side table so he isn’t invading anyone’s privacy.

“When did your water break?” Sakura was between his legs, gloves on, and examining his birth canal.

“I-I think an hour ago.” She nods and continues what she’s doing.

“About five centimeters. Half-way through, Sasuke-kun.” She tosses the glove she used into the trash bin in the corner of the room.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” The raven pants out. “I’ve been at it since this morning!”

“It takes some time, Sasuke-kun. Every pregnancy is different, especially because this is your first.”

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that the contractions became not more than five minutes apart. Sasuke was suffering to say the least, and Naruto wished he could ease the pain for him.

“I-I think I need to push...!” The raven managed to say after another strong contraction and Sakura nods, settling herself between his legs once more.

“You’re definitely more than ten centimeters now. When you’re ready, just give a big push, okay?” How calm Sakura seemed made all three of them wonder. Naruto holds Sasuke’s hand and kisses his forehead. At that, the raven starts pushing hard.

“You’re doing great, Sasuke-kun.” Sasuke pants hard once the contraction subsides and rests his head back on the pillow. Not long after, another urge rips through him and he follows through. After a while, Sakura wipes her brow with her forearm. “Alright, you’re gonna be crowning soon. I’m gonna instruct you on when to resist the urge to push, okay?”

“What the fuck is that?” He’s panting harder than he ever has, even harder than after a rigorous training session, and before he could get an answer, he pushes hard again. That’s when he feels a really painful stinging sensation that turns into full on burning. “Oooh fuck!!” Naruto and Kakashi look very panicked at this point.

“I need you to resist the urge to push or you’ll really hurt yourself.”

“How the fuck could I hurt myself more than this?!” He fights against the contractions, and it’s easier in theory than in practice. If hell was a situation, this would be it right here. He grips Naruto’s hand tighter than the hold he’s had it in, and the blond winces. Sasuke tries to breathe through it but it was down right impossible. He feels the head move past his cervix and it honestly feels like passing a boulder. Naruto wipes the sweat accumulated on his forehead and kisses the back of his hand. The raven looks at him, pain very evident on his face, and Naruto wants to switch places with him right now. “S-Sakura, I have to—“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence because he’s bearing down hard once the next contraction hit.

“Keep going, we’re almost done!” Once the contraction subsides, he feels a pressure lift from his cervix and sighs in relief. “The head’s out!” Sakura expertly suctions any fluid in the baby’s nose and mouth. Kakashi and Naruto also let out a sigh of relief, but not long after, Sasuke groans and starts gripping the blond’s hand once again. He gives one more big push and feels the baby completely exit him and drops his head back to the pillows, panting harshly. “It’s a boy...” Sakura looks like she’s about to cry. He hears Naruto whisper a ‘Holy fuck’ and feels the baby being placed on his stomach, where he quickly cradles him in his arms.

“Why isn’t he crying?” Naruto sniffles and watches his son in his lover’s arms. He’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“Not all babies cry at childbirth, Naruto. Especially when they immediately have contact with their mother.” She gestures to the blanket they’ve prepared for the baby. “If you don’t mind? Sasuke-kun, I’m gonna have to have you push to get rid of your placenta. Let’s have Naruto carry him for a bit okay?” The raven reluctantly nods and does as he’s told. Once everything’s been cleaned up and Sasuke is settled more comfortably on the bed, he caresses dark locks from a small sleeping face.

“Aren’t you tired?” Naruto sits on the chair beside the baby’s side of the bed. Sasuke simply shakes his head. The blond doesn’t comment on how exhausted the raven looks, though. Kakashi and Sakura step back in the room and watches the new addition to the family sleep soundly, Sasuke’s finger in the baby’s grasp.

“Do you have a name for him?” Kakashi queries to which Naruto nods.

“Uzumaki Menma.”


	9. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first planned to write this fic, I expected to just rush through it, but I ended up writing a lot of sad situations for them as well as happy ones. 
> 
> Also, Sasuke gets soooo much strange ominous dreams in this fic that if I had a penny for each, I’d be able to buy my own house in this economy. 
> 
> To those who commented and kudoed, thank you soooo so much for your encouragements! Feel free to address any plot holes that may occur, for I am still planning most of this in my head.

_He wakes to a familiar scarred face above him and reaches out to touch those tear drenched cheeks. Once he does, sorrowful blue eyes look right into his soul._

_“Sasuke....” He doesn’t understand why he looks so sad. “I’m so sorry...” Why is he apologizing? “I should’ve listened to you...” He wants to laugh and ask him when he was ever going to, but nothing comes out. Instead his vision fades, and the last thing he sees is a very familiar red chakra surround his soul’s twin._

Sasuke’s eyes open and he realizes he fell asleep on the couch in their new apartment.

——

Naruto was watching Menma play in the sandbox, leaning against the fence in the playground. This place brought him back to when he was a kid. It wasn’t the most wonderful of memories, but it made him who he was. It was part of him. He sees two other children approach his son and ask him to play with them. Menma hasn’t been around other kids, so he wasn’t a very sociable one. Naruto isn’t surprised when his three year-old pouts and shakes his head. He sighs and squats beside Menma to pat his head. “Don’t you wanna play with them?” He recieves another shake of the head, and Naruto frowns. “They could be potential friends.” His son chooses to ignore him and continues building his little lump on the sand. Naruto sighs and gives him twenty more minutes to play to which he recieves a frown. He really _has_ been spoiling him. Or maybe it’s an Uchiha thing.

They reach their new apartment just before dinner time with take out in-hand. They step through the door and take their shoes off. “We’re home!” Sasuke comes to greet them at the genkan.

“How was the park?” He does his best to bend down to give Menma a hug.

“It was good. A couple of kids wanted to play with him, but he didn’t want to.” Naruto walks to the kitchen and places the food on the table.

“Hn. He still needs time to adjust to other people. He only really knows Sakura and Kakashi well, and he doesn’t see them often. Other than that, he’s not comfortable.”

“Yeah, I know.” He gives the raven’s lips a peck. “How was your day?”

“Let me give Menma a bath and we’ll talk about it later.” Sasuke holds their son and carries him, freaking the blond out.

“Sasuke! You’re seven months pregnant! You shouldn’t be carrying him!”

“I’m fine. I’m very much capable, dobe. Can you set the table?” With that, Sasuke disappears to the bathroom with Menma. They arrived a week ago, and surprisingly enough, this apartment was in the same building as Naruto’s old one. It was located on the ground floor and offered three bedrooms. It was a bit on the pricey side, but his Hero’s compensation was more than enough to support his growing family, and now that they’re back in Konoha, the funds were something he had very easy access to. He goes about setting the table, and Sasuke comes back with a very clean Menma clad in his pajamas looking ready to hit the hay. Naruto takes their son from the raven’s arms and lets him sit on one of the chairs. They eat together as a family like they usually do and once the blond has tucked Menma in for bed, he comes back to the living room to sit with his lover.

“So, about your day?” The blond puts his arm behind Sasuke’s shoulders and relaxes. The raven turns to him and kisses his cheek.

“I found something out.”

“Oh? What was it?”

“Remember the earthquake last year? It destroyed Naka Shrine completely.” Sasuke runs a hand over his bump. “I passed by on my walk this morning...”

“Well, at least the secrets to your family’s doujutsu is unreachable now.”

“Except someone broke in three years ago. I’ve been trying to figure out who else could possibly need that information and _have_ the means to open it. If there’s another Orochimaru or Danzo out there, I swear to God.”

“Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei said there wasn’t any incident after that. There isn’t anybody they could point the finger to.”

“And are we seriously waiting until shit hits the fan?” The raven’s blood was beyond its boiling point but he continues to run his hand over his abdomen to put a lid on his anger.

“S’uke, if shit does hit the fan, I want you to think of Menma and our new one.” Sasuke narrows his eyes.

“So, you’re saying I shouldn’t fight alongside you?” Naruto exhales his exasperation away.

“I’m saying we are not gonna let what happened to us before happen to our kids! I won’t let it!”

“If you think I’m gonna let you fight alone, you’re dead wrong. If something happens to you...” Sasuke turns his face away from the blond’s view then. Naruto’s face softens and holds the raven’s chin between his fingers, forcing Sasuke to face him again so he can give him a kiss. It wasn’t heated, more of a soft touch of lips. They say no more after that. Sasuke leads him to the bedroom and they forget about this problem for now.

——

  
The Chuunin exams start without a hitch and Sasuke’s coping with Naruto being away for a while. He hasn’t been apart from the blond for more than three days since they’ve reunited all those years ago. The exams were held in Suna this time, so the lingering kiss goodbye four days ago made both their hearts ache.

He was scheduled to meet an opthalmologist that afternoon, one highly recommended by Tsunade and Sakura. His vision on his right eye was getting worse and it would be wise to find out how bad it was. Once he’d gotten Menma and himself ready, he locks the door to their apartment and holds his son’s hand, placing the other on his stomach. He had one more month to go before the baby comes and he’s thankful Menma got over the jealous stage and onto the excited-to-meet-his-sibling stage. They enter the clinic and he immediately gets an uneasy feeling, holding Menma’s hand tighter by reflex.

“Ah, Mister Uchiha... or is it Uzumaki now?” The doctor stands from his seat behind his desk to greet him. He isn’t anybody Sasuke recognizes, but he doesn’t let go of Menma’s hand at all.

“Uchiha’s fine.” The man must’ve sensed his weariness and offers a small bow.

“Tsunade-sama told me about you and I would love to help you regain perfect vision. I’m Aoyama-sensei.” Sasuke raises a brow at this.

“There’s no cure, that’s for sure. I just need something to manage the migraines that come along with it. They’re getting worse.”

“Ah. Please, follow me to one of the rooms. I’ll hold an eye exam.” He eyes Menma. “Does he have your doujutsu?” The raven keeps his son hidden behind his leg.

“He’s too young, and I don’t know if he _will_ have it or not. It doesn’t matter.” The doctor just hums and leads them to the proper examination room. Menma doesn’t leave his side the entire time, and he secretly takes comfort in having his son’s hand in his.

Once they finish the series of tests, doctor Aoyama flips through his results with a frown on his face. “Your results are about as bad as they can be. I do have a prototype drug for such ocular degeneration but I’m not very sure how safe it is for pregnancy. How much longer do you have?” Sasuke is more than uncomfortable now.

“I’m not interested. If it hasn’t been tried, then I’m not doing it. There has never been a cure for it before, and I honestly don’t know why you think you have it. I’m the only Uchiha left. There’s no way to test whatever the hell you have. I sure as hell am not doing it.” The raven moves to stand and leave but the next words out of the doctor’s mouth stops him.

“Would you risk your children’s health? Say they do have the doujutsu, and this drug happens to help them ultimately avoid the damage the Sharingan does to it’s users eyes, wouldn’t that be easier for them?” Sasuke audibly gulps. He didn’t like this at all.

“I’m not doing it.” The raven leaves the office immediately, Menma in his arms. He hurries to the safety of their apartment and locks the doors. He’s having a ridiculous anxiety attack and his stomach is cramping painfully because of it. He tries to breathe through his nose.

“Mommee? You okay?” Sasuke nods.

“Mommy’s fine, Menma. M-mommy just...” He breathes deeply and releases it. “Why don’t you go play with your toys?” The little boy wearly nods and goes to his room. Sasuke then tries to stand from his seated position on the floor and once he’s up, he slowly makes his way to the couch and carefully sits on it. He doesn’t know why the doctor gives him such a terrible feeling, but he does. Maybe he was being ridiculous and the man just genuinely wanted to help. But to heal the ocular damage he had? It was impossible. He was hoping Menma or the new baby didn’t carry the gene. He wouldn’t know what to do if anyone took them from him because of it.

He doesn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he hears knocking on the door. He was about to immediately get up and answer it, but Menma’s head was on his lap, deeply asleep. He feels a pang of guilt for falling asleep without checking on him or properly putting him down for his afternoon nap. He carefully arranges him so his head is lying on the couch throw pillow and makes sure he’s far from the edge before standing and checking who was visiting. He sees a flash of pink in the peephole and opens the door.

“Hi, Sasuke-kun. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Sakura was holding what looked like take-out and he gives her space so she can come in. She takes her shoes off and proceeds to the kitchen to unpack the food. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” He takes a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. “What are you doing here?”

“I honestly wanted to ask what happened at the appointment earlier.” Sasuke freezes. “I asked him to report to me right after he tested you and told me you weren’t interested in the treatment.”

“I’m not doing it. Is that hard to understand? Like hell I’m gonna be a guinea pig for something like that.”

“I understand your worries, Sasuke-kun. I’m not gonna force you into anything. I thought you’d wanna see someone who specialized in that field.” The raven stays quiet for a long while before he sighs.

“I just felt anxious. I trust my instinct more than anything, and you know that. I can’t trust him. I think Naruto’s absence is driving me insane.” Sakura chuckles at that.

“Who knew you were the needy kind?” Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“I’m not.”

“Where’s Menma-kun?”

“He’s napping on the couch.” The raven’s staring at his folded hands on the table, a worried look to his face.

“Sasuke-kun...”

“I honestly don’t want my children to be ninja. Is that bad?” Sakura shakes her head.

“Of course not. But they’ll need to defend themselves somehow, Sasuke-kun.” He nods absently. “Will you give Aoyama-sensei another try? I think he can really help you.”

“I’ll see.”

——

Sasuke doesn’t even spare the doctor another thought after that. Naruto returned with a ridiculous smile on his face at passing the exams. They celebrated with the Rookie Nine coming to their apartment bringing drinks and food.

“I bet you beat up some kids!” Kiba was laughing with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I honestly went easy on them, asshole! I just needed to survive it. There were some really tough kids out there. The team I was put in was really efficient. They were hella smart, too!” Naruto was telling his story with exaggerated arm gestures.

“I mean, you aren’t really the brightest crayon in the box.” Everyone laughs at Sakura’s jab, Menma on her lap. Naruto pouts at her.

“Menma, defend my honor!” His son just transfers to his lap and clings to him, yawning loudly, which earns another round of laughter.

“Alright, alright, nap time for you.” Naruto carries Menma to his room and tucks him in. He decides to check on Sasuke on his way back, but once he opens the door he’s greeted by the sight of his lover sitting on the floor, both legs on either side of him, and gripping the side of the bed harshly. Sasuke was trying to control his labored breathing. The blond is immediately at his side, helping him up. He manages to get Sasuke to stand but almost jumps out of his skin when the raven lets out an agonizing scream of pain. Everybody comes rushing to the room and not moments later his water breaks. They take him to Konoha General and he’s whisked away into a private room. Naruto was cradling a sleeping Menma in his arms, sitting and waiting for the good news. He started to worry when after a few hours it didn’t come.

Naruto was starting to drift off to sleep when Sakura barges through the door, bloody gloved hands held up.

“The baby’s healthy. Another baby boy.” Naruto waited for her to continue. “But Sasuke-kun was having a difficult time pushing the baby out. He was very exhausted by the end of it, and what’s worse is he had a postpartum hemorrhage which took us time to control.” The blond looked like he didn’t understand the medical terms at all. “I mean, he was bleeding severely after labor. We tried hard to keep him stable, Narut—“ But before she could finish, he was rushing in through the door. The sight of Sasuke was like a murder scene come to life. There was blood all over the sheets under him, surrounded by staff who were helping Sakura with the delivery. He approaches the bed and pushes Sasuke’s sweaty bangs back and notes his breathing was shallow.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“I’ve stopped the bleeding, but he’s very weak. He lost a lot of blood. We’ll confine him in intensive care.” Naruto nods absently.

“Where’s my son...?” Sakura gestures him to a cot and he approaches it. The sight of dark blond hair make tears well in his blue eyes. “He’s beautiful....”

“Do you guys have a name for him?”

“Minato.”

——

_Sasuke wakes to a room he doesn’t recognize. He feels weaker than he’s ever had, and he tries to move his fingers but they don’t cooperate. He also feels very cold and naked, but he’s dressed in what he assumes is a hospital gown and covered by a blanket. He hears a door open and close, footsteps following after. Two pairs, he notes. A man in a mask greets him, forces his right eye open, and shines a light into it._

_“Very good. See? I told you it would help. What doesn’t help you though is not following your doctor’s advice.” The mysterious man touches his abdomen and he wants so bad to move away but he can’t. “And you’ve abstained for so long, too. Guess the Uzumaki boy just can’t get his hands off of you, can he?”_

_Sasuke doesn’t know what the hell this man was talking about, but he wanted to slice his arm off for touching him. His tongue feels like leather, and he couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. The other man who stationed himself near his feet started speaking._

_“You think the fortune he promised is worth the Hokage’s wrath?” He hears a chuckle._

_“More than worth it. If he can bring revolution, then it would be more than we bargained for. We have five eyes to offer him. How exciting. If only his two slippery brats cooperated.”_

_“That older one almost found our hideout, too.”_

_“That_ older one _managed to make himself more valuable by doing something stupid. Don’t worry. We’ll have them in time for the ritual.” The man was holding a syringe now. That didn’t look good at all. Sasuke couldn’t do anything but watch as he administered an unkown drug into his body. He blacked out soon after._

——

Sasuke gasped for breath and opened his eyes once more. All he saw was white, the smell was sterile, and he was afraid those two would come again to violate him. He moves to sit up but groans in agony at the sharp pain in his abdomen. The noise wakes Naruto up and he quickly rushes to Sasuke’s side.

“Sasuke!” The raven was trying to push him away while clutching the spot that was aching.

“No! Get away from me..!”

“It’s me! S’uke, what’s wrong??” Sasuke seems to calm a little, breathing less erratic than before, but it takes him a while before he speaks.

“Naruto...?” His voice was rough from disuse, but he slowly turns to his lover. “Naruto...”

“I’m here.” The blond touches Sasuke’s face gently. “Does it hurt? I’ll call the nurse, okay?” He receives a shake of the head. “I need to. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“Don’t..!” The raven’s clutching his wrist tight and the blond doesn’t understand why he’s being so panicky.

“Mommee?” Menma woke up from his nap on the armchair near the bed, looking up at him. Sasuke lets out a breath.

“Menma....”

“Why don’t I put Menma on your bed and I’ll go check with the nurse and see if Sakura-chan’s in, alright? Maybe you could even feed the baby.”

“The baby.... Where’s the baby?”

“Still in the nursery for now. I’ll have him brought in, alright?” Sasuke nods. He opens his arms for Menma to hug him once Naruto places him on the bed and exits the room to search for a nurse.

Sakura comes in to Sasuke’s room later in the afternoon and finds him asleep, Menma on his side. The blond looks up to her from his seat and she greets him quietly.

“Has he seen him yet?”

“Yeah, but.... He woke up in panic and pain, I didn’t know what the hell was going on.” Sakura hums.

“Did he manage to feed Minato-kun?” Naruto nods. “Good, they’re bonding. I know we tried putting him beside Sasuke-kun even if he was out-cold, but it’s always best if they bonded the way Menma-kun did with him.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Well, the nurse did report a small amount of blood still, but he’s recovering well. He might be able to go home in a day or two.” Naruto sighs and Sakura has never seen him look so tired and helpless before. The image just breaks her heart.

——

They take Minato home, and it should have been a happy occasion, but Sasuke seemed so different. He does the usual, taking care of Menma, feeding Minato and making sure he’s clean, but he rarely speaks now. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he needs to use the bathroom, he finds Sasuke sitting on a chair staring out the window. When he asks if something’s wrong or if something’s bothering him, all he gets is a quiet ‘no’ or a shake of the head. Their days are like this until Kakashi assigs him to a mission that’ll need him for a couple of days. Sasuke was in Menma’s room putting him to sleep, and he was packing his things when Minato wails from his crib in their bedroom. He moves to pick him up, but the raven beats him to it. He takes the baby to the bed and slips his yukata aside to feed him. Naruto finishes what he’s doing and sits beside him to coo at the new addition to their family.

“Finally popped out a blond one, huh, Sas?” He chuckles but stops when Sasuke continues to have a blank look on his face. “Sasuke?” Nothing. “Please talk to me.” He touches his face and forces him to look at him. The tears that come from onyx eyes startle him. He tries to wipe them as fast as they’re flowing but fails miserably. “Sasuke, what’s wrong?”

“Why do I feel empty?” His voice was so quiet that if he weren’t looking directly at him, Naruto would’ve missed it.

“What do you mean?”

He tears his gaze away from him and looks back down at the baby suckling away. Naruto was at a complete loss, so when Sasuke’s finally asleep, he goes to see Tsunade at the hospital.

——

“I honestly don’t know what to do! He won’t _talk_ to me! I’m leaving for a mission in four hours and I don’t think it’s wise to leave him in this mental state with the kids!” He didn’t wanna rant, but Tsunade was like a mother to him. He needed advice badly.

“I’ve seen that happen a couple of times to mothers who just delivered.” She puts her sake bottle aside and folds her hands in front of her desk. “One of our psychologists named it ‘Postpartum Depression’. Not really sure why it happens, but it does. And it seems like Sasuke has it bad.”

“Why was he not like that with Menma?”

“Having multiple kids is about as predictable as the Great Shinobi Wars. You can never really get a good grasp of it, you know? Every child is a different experience. Sasuke was never really the model for perfect mental health, either.” Naruto nods idly.

“When he first woke up two days after Minato’s birth, he was panicking. Like he just wanted to get away from that place. Could that be part of the post— the depression thingy?”

“Could be. I could have the psychologist have sessions with him. It would help his condition and also help us understand it more.”

“I don’t think Sasuke would agree to therapy, but what do we have to lose?” Tsunade offers him a small smile.

“You’ve really grown, brat. And now you have brats of your own.” Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“Also, since I’m leaving for a mission, can I have Sakura-chan stay with Sasuke for a bit? Just to watch out for him.” The Godaime seems to be thinking.

“Oh, why the hell not. She never takes vacation days anyway, the workaholic.” He smiles brightly.

“Thanks, Baa-san!” He leaves to talk to Sakura immediately.


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some closure from the last chapter, everyone! I actually am happy with how this came out. You guys have no idea how many times I’ve written and botched half a chapter just to get this right! I hope you guys like it!

When all Sasuke did was open the door for her and leave her standing at the entryway to attend to his infant without so much as a word, the gravity of Naruto’s explanation about the situation finally became clear to Sakura. She settled her things in the spare bedroom and played with Menma in his.

“How are you liking your new baby brother?” Menma’s playing with his toy dinosaurs around a mat that looked like it had roads and buildings printed onto it.

“He cute!” She laughs.

“Yeah? You guys are just as cute as each other! I bet you make mommy and daddy’s day all the time!” Menma stops playing to look at her.

“Mommee’s not happy....” Her heart breaks just like that. She pats his head slowly.

“What makes you think so..?”

“Mommee doesn’t laugh when Menma makes silly faces anymore.” Something was really wrong, and she would find out what was going on, wether Sasuke liked it or not. She managed to corner him after dinner when Menma was busy playing with his toys back in his room and Minato fast asleep in his crib. It was downright cheating, but she wouldn’t be able to make him talk otherwise. She’s blocking the entrance of the kitchen and Sasuke has no choice but to sit on the dining chair.

“Sasuke-kun, what’s going on?” Silence. “Everyone’s really worried about you.” The Uchiha doesn’t even look at her, instead he looks to his folded hands on top of the table. “Even Naruto’s dying of worry.” At the mention of his lover’s name, Sasuke flinches a bit. _So that got a reaction out of him._ Sakura moves to sit on the chair beside him and puts her hand over his. “Sasuke-kun... I know it’s hard for you to open up to people other than Naruto, but even Menma’s noticed your lack of joy around him.” The raven looks at her then, pain evident in his face. “You need to talk to me so I can help you.” He shakes his head.

“You can’t help me.” Sasuke stands and leaves her alone with her thoughts. He goes to Menma’s room and cradles his son in his arms before taking him back to the master bedroom.

“Mommee?”

“Shhhh. I need you to sleep now, okay?” He tucks his eldest son under the blankets on Naruto’s side of the bed. “Do you mind if Minato sleeps with us?” Menma shakes his head and the raven proceeds to the crib. Before he could pick his infant up from it, his hands shake. He walks himself through it breath by breath until the child is safely in his arms. The hollowness never goes away and it frustrates him to no end, even as he lays the baby in between Menma and himself. He watches his first born slowly drift to sleep while he pats his leg above the blanket. When he looks to his second, he sees Naruto all the way and the thought, for the first time since he’s been brought home, warms him. He falls asleep not long after.

——

Naruto comes home from his mission four days after. Sakura tells him she’s made no progress at all and advices him to take Sasuke to the psychologist. He thanks her for her efforts and gives her a huge hug. When she leaves, he heads for the master bedroom and once he opens the door, the scene before him makes him smile. Sasuke was leaned to the headboard supported by a pillow to his back, Minato’s cooing face to his chest, and Menma stuck to his lover’s side, listening to his mother read a children’s book. He approaches the three and kisses Sasuke in the forehead.

“Good to see you.” A kiss to Menma’s head. “And you.” Finally, a kiss to the back of Minato’s head. “And you, too. Why is everbody smelling so great and I’m here smelling like sweat??” Their eldest laughs.

“Daddy needs shawer!” Sasuke remains quiet, but seems to be enjoying their little banter.

“Alright, I’ll go, I’ll go.” He heads to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom and lets himself relax under the spray of hot water. Once he’s finished, he exits just as Sasuke’s closing the door to their room. The blond watches him move to the bed and sit on it. With just a towel around his waist, he immediately deposits himself beside his lover and kisses his neck, relishing in the scent that could only be Sasuke’s. “I missed you so much.” The raven turns to look at him and touches the nape of his neck, tangling delicate fingers through his blond hair. Naruto closes the distance between their lips, licking Sasuke’s bottom lip and seeking entrance. Once he opens his mouth, the blond wastes no time exploring him with his tongue. The raven leans back until he’s lying on the bed and Naruto eagerly climbs on top of him, quickly continuing the deep kiss they were sharing. Sasuke hurriedly gets rid of his underwear while the blond grabs a condom from the drawer beside the bed and rolls it on himself. Once the head penetrates the raven, he gives out a gasp of pain and pushes Naruto back.

“Sasuke—“

“Slow down..!” Sasuke breathes for a moment then gives the blond the go signal. He pushes in once more and when the raven feels a painful sting at his entrance he holds his palm to his lover’s chest. “Stop!” Sasuke hisses and the mood is completely gone.

——

Sakura glares at Naruto after exiting the bedroom where he was checking Sasuke’s tear. She wasn’t even gone an hour and these two were already causing some kind of trouble. It didn’t help that the blond was ringing her doorbell while she was in the tub trying to relax. “Were you not listening to me at the hospital? I said no sex for at least six weeks.”

“What?? I didn’t hear you say that!” She hits the blond in the head, earning a yelled out curse. Sasuke exits the bedroom and sits beside Naruto on the couch.

“It’s only been three weeks! Look, I get how eager you guys are, but this one wasn’t like Menma. Sasuke-kun, you were hazy and exhausted during Minato’s birth and you weren’t able to stop yourself during the crowning period, so you gave yourself a very, very bad tear.” Naruto cringes at the mental image. “I had to stitch you up after I controlled your bleeding.” She gives the blond a stern look again. “Can’t you keep it in your pants for two months or so??” Naruto is blushing really hard.

“Can you not say it so loud??” Sasuke puts his finger on the blond’s lips and gives him a terse look. “Sorry.”

“Sasuke-kun. I don’t mean to sound so imposing, but it might be dangerous for you to carry another baby soon. You told me you had birth control from Orochimaru before... It might hold some reason as to why your childbirth with Minato-kun was a bit difficult, but I can’t say for certain. All I’m saying is it would be wise to abstain for now until I give you the okay. Give your body time to heal.” Sasuke looks at Naruto and gets an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan. You’re right. I’ll do my best to keep Sasuke safe.” The raven didn’t like to be protected in any way, didn’t want to appear weak, but now more than ever, he needed Naruto.

“That’s good to hear. Also, have you thought about taking the eye medication, Sasuke-kun? The reason I’m saying this is because I’ve seen it do wonders. It would be better than you taking the migraine medications and being drowsy from it.” Sasuke doesn’t say anything but his jaw tightens.

“Medication? What medication?”

“Sasuke-kun was seen by this opthalmologist while you were away in the Chuunin exams. He has a medicine that could help his visio—“

“It can’t.” Eyes turn to Sasuke. “There’s just no way.”

“Sasuke-kun... What if it will really help you?” The raven stands and walks back to their bedroom, shutting the door closed quietly.

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan. I’ll talk to him. Thanks so much for coming over on such short notice. I kinda panicked big time.” The blond’s scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, just be careful! He’s still healing.”

——

After Sakura leaves, Naruto checks the bedroom and sees Sasuke peacefully asleep on the bed. _He must’ve been exhausted_. He still has some time before Menma wakes from his nap, so he heads out to get some dinner. He immediately buys Ichiraku Ramen, having been depraved during his mission, and chooses the longer route home. He needed some air and time to think. He passes by an empty playground and pays it no mind until he notices a surge of chakra. He turns to the offender, ready to take whatever he’s got, but is instead greeted by a blond kid covered in dust.

“Oh my god!! I can’t believe I did it! Dad’s gonna kill me!” He’s celebrating about something, but Naruto’s still a bit frazzled by the amount of chakra this kid has.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing? Who are you?” The boy looks up to him then and hurriedly approaches him.

“Oh my god, dad! You look not old!”

“What? Who’s old? Dad??”

“Oh crap! Dad, I’m not sure how much longer I can stay! My chakra’s draining fast with this technique, but you have to keep mom from that creepy doctor! You have to do everything to protect him! Nii-chan’s gone bat-shit and you kind of are, too!” The kid’s waving his arms around and Naruto is confused to no end.

“Woah! Woah! Slow down! What are you talking about?”

“Mom’s been kidnapped. You need to prevent it. The creepy doct—“ And with that he was gone. That was barely a clue. Naruto hurries home. Upon entering the master bedroom, he meant to tell Sasuke what happened but forgets everything when he sees the raven sitting on the bed, looking at nothing in particular with quiet tears dripping down his face. He immediately sits beside his lover and holds a pale hand in his.

“Sasuke, what’s the—“

“Why do I feel like this?” Sasuke isn’t looking at him, but he’s gripping Naruto’s hand a bit tighter.

“Feel like what?” The raven looks at him, then. The expression on his face is so broken that the blond couldn’t help but hurt.

“Like I’m so empty. When I hold him I just... I feel hollow. What kind of a mother am I?” More tears fall, and the pale hand grips tighter at the question. “I want to take care of him, but there are just nights where I wanna pack up and go. Leave and be single again. When I’m not feeling that way, the fact that I even _considered_ those thoughts scare the shit out of me because I’m supposed to be their _mother_.” And Naruto honestly doesn’t know what to say to that. “Mothers don’t leave their children, Naruto!”

At Sasuke’s raised voice, Minato stirs awake in his crib and starts to cry. Even the blond wants to cry because he didn’t have any idea what the raven was battling. Not until tonight. Just knowing the raven wanted to leave him— _them_ — scared him to no end. He can’t imagine being without Sasuke anymore. He won’t allow it. The raven lets out a shaky breath and walks over to the crib to shush his wailing infant. Naruto watches as his lover gently caresses Minato’s stomach and hums to calm him down. The scene makes him doubt the raven’s ever felt the things he said, but he knows the truth, and it’s his responsibilty to help Sasuke.

Once Minato is settled and back to sleep, he approaches them and circles his arms around the raven’s middle, pressing his front to his lover’s back and deeply inhales Sasuke’s scent. “I love you... And you’ve been really strong. We’ll see that psychologist soon, okay?” When he doesn’t receive an answer, he nuzzles the back of his lover’s neck. He feels the raven raise his shoulders at the action and nod his head. He puts off telling him the news for now. He’ll wait until Sasuke’s in a better mental state for all of this. It also gives him time to think about how tell him about the situation in a way that didn’t make him sound crazy.

——

The psychologist’s office was located in a separate building just right behind Konoha General. The area is dedicated to help ninja who were suffering from PTSD and long term effects of genjutsu, among other mental health needs. Hayakawa-sensei’s office was on the second floor, and once the family enters, they were surprised at how child-friendly the space was. On one side were comfy looking chairs and the other, a mat and box of toys for children to play with. Menma immediately lets go of his mother’s hand to make a mess of the neatly kept toys just as an assistant steps out of the door separating the waiting room and the examination rooms.

“Uchiha Sasuke?” The raven nods and gestures for Menma to come to him, but the assistant gives him a look of apology. “I’m sorry, Uchiha-san. Only patients are allowed in.”

Sasuke gives Naruto a panicked look, but the blond just smiles and nods. “Me and the kids will be right here when you need us, S’uke.” He approaches the raven and pecks his lips before resting his forehead on his lover’s own. “Promise me you’ll talk to her. We all need this. Our kids especially, ne?” Sasuke nods and breathes out before following the assistant in.

He enters the designated room and takes in the very light colors arranged around it. Even the chairs were a soft pastel purple, and it made him feel very calm and at ease. He sits on the plush couch and puts his hands on his lap. He honestly doesn’t think he can open up to people that weren’t Naruto, but Menma and Minato comes to his mind. He tells himself that this isn’t about him anymore. When he’d chosen to follow the path of revenge and power, all he worried about was himself, but now, he had his children to think about and he would rather die than to leave them uncared for. A woman in a dress holding a clipboard enters the room and sits on the chair facing Sasuke.

“Hi! I’m Hayakawa-sensei. It’s good to finally meet you, Uchiha-san.” He expected someone like Tsunade, but was surprised to see she was probably not much older than himself. She notes his look of confusion and smiles. “According to the file Uzumaki-san filled out, you aren’t very open with your emotions since before having children. I know I’m a complete stranger, but I assure you everything is confidential between you, Uzumaki-san, and me. I’m here to help you through this, and I’ve done this many times for new and experienced mothers alike. Is there anything you’d like to tell me before we begin?” He shakes his head. “Alright. First, can you tell me about your daily routine with your children? Ever since your second one came around.”

Sasuke purses his lips before looking down at his hands. “Menma usually wakes up around nine in the morning if I manage to put him to bed by ten at the latest. I feed him breakfast before allowing him to play with his toys. Minato usually wakes up twice during the night to be fed. I usually find him awake around ten in the morning after his six o’clock feeding. I feed him again and allow Menma to interact with him.” The doctor nods at that and writes notes onto her clipboard.

“That’s a good routine set up. Does it cause you any stress?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” She hums.

“Let’s talk about how different Menma and Minato were in terms of infancy. Was your routine with Menma the same as Minato’s now?” Sasuke shook his head.

“Menma usually slept through the night. I might have had to feed him once around one in the morning but he never woke up until at least eight.” She continues writing on her clipboard.

“Does your husband, Uzumaki-san—“

“We’re not married.” Sasuke cuts her off.

“Ah. I’m sorry. Does Uzumaki-san help you with the children?” He gives her a nod. “How is he in terms of being a partner? Does he treat you well? Do you two have very heated arguments about things?” Sasuke blushes but nods. “What do you two argue about?” It takes a while for him to gather his thoughts on that subject.

“A lot of things. We were always on the opposite sides of the spectrum. I suppose he’s a very idealistic person, and I’m a stick in the mud. You do the math.”

“I see. It’s good to know you two have a very strong relationship even through the rough patches. Sakura-sensei attests to it. Now, I’m going to breach a sensitive subject, do you need some time?”

“I think I’m alright.” Sasuke did appreciate that Sakura and Tsunade managed to get a decent woman to work with him. If he was with any of those stuck up doctors he knows work here, he would’ve been tight-lipped the entire session.

“Almost two years ago, you had a miscarriage. Is that correct?” The raven freezes for a moment before confirming with a nod. “Do you hold any emotions concerning that tragedy in your life?” When Sasuke doesn’t answer, she continues. “Do you feel any guilt that Minato survived and that baby didn’t?” There’s an audible gulp that comes from him and she can see that he’s starting to panic. “It’s okay, Uchiha-san. Let’s move on to the next—“

“I do.” She looks up from her clipboard and tries not to look at him with pity. She’s seen this too many times before, mothers blaming themselves for something they couldn’t control. This was the answer she needed.

“Uchiha-san, before we end this session, I need to ask you one more thing.” He doesn’t react. He continues to stare at his hands which were slightly shaking. “During your recent depressive state... Have you ever thought about ending you or your children’s lives?” The speed at which Sasuke looked at her should have given him whiplash. The look he gave her bordered on disbelief and insult. He clenches his fist and his brows furrow.

“I would never harm my children. And if anyone does so, even Naruto himself, I will not stop until they die in my hands.” His answer shocked and amazed her all the same. The love of a mother was not something anyone should mess with. She nods and gently places her clipboard onto her lap.

“I thank you for giving me the opportunity to hear you out, Uchiha-san. I will need to speak to Uzumaki-san about ways he can help relieve your stress. It may not seem like it, but your depressive bouts could also be because of the stress of your new baby and Menma. It can be hard juggling two young ones at the same time. A healthy diet is a must. I’ve been told by Sakura-sensei that you skip meals every now and then just to attend to your children’s need as soon as possible. Please avoid doing that. I won’t be giving you any antidepressants for now. I’ll see you in two weeks to check your progress.” He’s nodding and feels a bit of a weight lifted off his shoulders. “Do continue to bond with Minato. I’m not saying forget your loss, but don’t let your guilt build a gap between you and him. He’s growing and he needs you the most right now. Alright?” He nods once more before following her out.

When Sasuke enters the waiting room, the sight of Naruto sitting on the mat with Menma and holding Minato in his arms almost brings him to tears. He approaches his lover and takes the baby into his own arms. Hayakawa-sensei then calls Naruto into the therapy room and speaks to him in private. While the raven waits, he gently rocks Minato while Menma talks to him about all the cool toys that were available and how his father had promised to buy him those same items.

They walk back to the apartment late that afternoon, having had a late lunch out together. Sasuke lays a sleeping Minato in his crib and Naruto tucking Menma in for his nap in his own bed. When the blond comes back to the room, his lover’s lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He gently shuts the door closed and joins Sasuke, lacing their fingers together once he’s properly on his back. They stay like this for a while, neither one speaking. Naruto turns his head and watches the raven’s face and thinks about how beautiful he is.

“We should’ve talked about it more, huh? The miscarriage.”

“Hn.” Naruto kisses the back of Sasuke’s hand.

“I don’t think I say it enough.... But I love you.” The raven looks to him then and brushes blond locks back with his other hand.

“And I you.” They lean in for a chaste kiss, meeting halfway like they usually would in other aspects of their lives. Later, when Sasuke’s breathing evens, and Naruto’s brushing ebony hair behind his lover’s ear, he thinks about the urgency of the situation. He can’t delay telling the raven about what happened a few days ago, he knows, but for now, he’ll watch the peaceful expression on his soulmate and relish in the little victory today has given.


	11. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for the long wait! I was kinda having trouble with the plot, and as you can see I wrote a lot of different (sad) fics in between. I was trying to practice and get some of those ideas out of my head, so for those who read those, thank you so much for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Alright, this may feel rushed but there’s still a looooong way to go. A lot of fluff in this chapter-ish? I think I have everything planned out, no matter how anticlimactic it may be. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Kind of a cliff-hanger?

Menma laughs loudly at Minato as his eyes follow the rattle he’s shaking in front of his little brother. Sasuke fixes his hold on the infant in his arms and pats his older son’s head.

“What’s so funny?”

“Look!” Menma begins shaking the rattle again and his brother immediately tries to move his head to look for the source of the noise. The toddler starts laughing once again.

“You find it funny that your brother can’t move or see that much yet?” Sasuke buries his nose in black locks much like his own.

“He’s cute!”

“Hn. You were like this, you know. You were this small a few years ago.” Menma looks to him in wonder.

“Really?” He pulls him so he’s sitting on his mother’s lap, one arm supporting Minato, the other cradling Menma. His son really was getting too big.

“Yeah. You still are. I think you’ll never grow out of it. Neither of you will.” He pushes Menma’s bangs away from his face when his toddler gives him a bright smile. He leans down to give that cute nose a kiss.

“Baby’s turn!” Sasuke pecks Minato’s nose gently as well and is rewarded with a small baby hand on his cheek and blue, blue eyes looking into his. He had to admit, that therapy session a few weeks ago and the follow up really helped him. He’s managing his kids better and Naruto’s helping by taking their children to the park and such, giving him time to himself every once in a while. He never knew mothers needed such a thing. He’d always assumed that once you had a baby depending on you, you had to drop everything and give it your all. He wasn’t so guilty to take breaks anymore.

“Do you know what’s happening in two days?” Menma looks up at him and does this cute little pout to show he’s thinking. The raven rubs his index finger between the furrowed brows. After a while, the toddler gives up and shakes his head. “Are you sure? You’ve been excited about it just a last week.” Blue eyes sparkle then.

“Birthday??” Sasuke nods.

“You know what you wanna do?” Menma hugs and cuddles into his mother’s side, letting out a big yawn.

“Mmmm....” The raven pats his son’s leg lightly.

“How about you decide when you wake up?” He receives a nod. “Can I put Minato down so I can tuck you in?” Menma climbs off Sasuke’s lap and curls up on the couch. It amazes him how his children can go from very hyper to super sleepy in less than ten seconds. He stands and places Minato in his crib in their bedroom. The baby starts to cry, and he hurriedly goes to pick Menma up, tucking him in his toddler bed gently. When he steps out of his older son’s bedroom, Naruto’s carrying Minato, trying to get him to stop wailing. He slowly approaches his lover and takes the distressed baby from his arms, stepping back into their bedroom.

“Where’d you go?” Naruto follows him and sits on the bed.

“Hokage Tower. Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk.” Sasuke sits on the bed as well, leaning back into a pile of pillows, and feeds Minato. He watches Naruto fidget and breaches the subject.

“You wanna tell me something?”

“Uh.... Last month... Something happened before the therapy session...” Sasuke was getting annoyed.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I came back from my mission, we tried to...” Naruto blushes and the raven tries to urge him on.

“Yes, I remember that.”

“Anyway, after Sakura-chan left, you went to sleep so I went and got dinner. On my way back I felt this unholy flash of chakra! Like, not something we see in kids and I think Minato was around genin age!” Sasuke sits up straighter.

“Minato was what?”

“Minato spoke to me. He... My god I sound fucking crazy, but shit, wierder stuff have happened! Minato was around genin age and he was warning me about a ‘creepy doctor’ and not to let you anywhere near him. He was gone as soon as he came, though, so I couldn’t really ask him to explain.” Sasuke looks at him for a while before relaxing and leaning back.

“How’s it possible for him to come to this time?”

“He said something about his chakra not being able to hold a technique out for long. It might have been something he learned.” Naruto lies on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

“Hn. He learned it? He might’ve been the one who broke into Naka Shrine all those years ago.”

“Damn. If that kid could take on those two jounin and kill them... Shit, I shoulda lectured him. That isn’t right. But he was so bubbly, you wouldn’t assume he could do such stuff.” Sasuke appears to be thinking.

“The question is what would drive him to do it. What happens in the future that’ll make our own child do that?”

“He also said something about you being kidnapped? And that I’ve gone nuts and so did Men— “ Something clicks in Naruto’s head. “Menma... You think Menma might’ve...?”

“I can’t say for certain. We have to figure out who this ‘doctor’ is.” The blonde nods.

“I can’t imagine you being kidnapped, Sasuke. It was hard enough to bring you back home, you know? I don’t think you’d go down without a fight.”

“If that’s the case, then we’re dealing with something serious here.” The raven looks down at Minato who stopped suckling. He sits up and positions the infant so his chin is over his mother’s shoulder. Sasuke pats the baby’s delicate back to allow him to burp, and Naruto sits up as well. “When I woke up from labor.... I had this strange dream.” The blonde looks at him. “It just... When you said doctor, I remembered it. I couldn’t see their faces, but I’m very sure they wanted my eyes.”

“They’ll have to go through me. Like hell I’ll let them hurt you! Let alone take you.” Sasuke’s heart flutters at Naruto’s conviction. He looks away to hide his blush and stands to put Minato back in his crib. When he stays there a few moments to watch the baby, the blonde steps behind him and puts his arms around the raven’s middle, putting his chin over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Did you tell anyone else about the situation?” Naruto shakes his head.

“I wanted you to be the first to know. But when I visited Kakashi-sensei’s office the next day, a few ninja were alerted of that sudden surge of chakra. I didn’t mention anything about it, though.”

“Alright. I hate to admit it but we’ll have to talk to Kakashi about this.”

“If we can prevent whatever happens in the future, then that’ll fix it, right?”

“I hope so.” Sasuke turns and faces his lover, putting a hand on a scarred cheek. “.... Thanks... For.... For telling me first..” Naruto gives him a smile and pulls him closer.

“S’uke, I love you.” The raven responds by putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

——

The sight of his former students standing in his office, an infant in the raven’s arms, and a toddler clung to the blonde shouldn’t have been funny, but Kakashi never thought a day like this would ever come. They both had unbelievable tension(sexual tension) before, and everyone suffered the consequences to that. But now, he’s allowed to laugh. Sasuke merely raises his brow.

“Please. Have a seat, guys.” They do as they’re told but Menma climbs onto Kakashi’s lap and starts to draw on a blank sheet of paper. “Aaaaand you can do that, too. How can I help you two?” Naruto begins to relay the story, and the Rokudaime nods. “So you’re telling me that that baby in your arms came from the future to warn us about a potential threat?”

“Yeah. I know time travel sounds a bit wierd, but after Madara and stuff, it’s not impossible. Also, he said about it being a technique. Is it something that could’ve been archived?” Kakashi gives it a thought, patting Menma’s head absently like a cat on his lap, but the boy waves his hand away.

“I’ll have to look into it. In the mean time, we’ll have to take extra precaution. Have both of you started training Menma?” They shake their heads and Kakashi sighs. “You might have to. Their lives could very much be in danger, especially because they’re your children. It’d be nice to believe they’ll be regular kids, but if what your saying is factual, and your second son mustered up the chakra to travel through time, they’ll be targets. “ And this is the part Sasuke hated. He knows he’ll have to train them to protect them, because reality is that one day he won’t be here to defend them.

“I understand that, sensei, but Menma—“

“We’ll do it.” Naruto looks to his lover with surprise. That was not what he was expecting or what they talked about. “Menma is turning four years old tomorrow. He’s never had any formal training, but I’ve managed to show him ‘gokakyu no jutsu’ and he was eager to want to learn it.”

“Sasuke...”

“If it’s for my children’s safety, I’ll do it.” The blonde can see the battle in Sasuke’s eyes. He knows all too well how the raven was against the idea of their children become ninja, but the threat has forced their hand.

“Enroll him to the Academy this coming opening.” Kakashi says, and the raven looks to Menma and then down to Minato in his arms before nodding.

“Sensei, will you let us know if you have any more findings on the creepy doctor?” Kakashi raises a brow.

“That isn’t even a clue, Naruto. But I’ll see what I can find about that and time travelling. Also, I might need to assign you for a class-B mission in the next few days. I might be recommending you to Jounin in time, so, just be ready.”

——

They walk home in silence, enjoying the long route back to their apartment. Menma’s running ahead of them and Naruto’s enjoying the breeze, both hands behind his head.

“Menma, not too far!” The blonde chuckles and Sasuke levels him a glare.

“You worry about them too much. I think kids learn when they mess up, you know?”

“If I didn’t know first hand how cruel this world is, I’d let them go off on their own at midnight.”

“We _both_ know.” Naruto moves closer to him and puts his arm around the raven’s waist. “Best we can do is teach them and be there for them while we’re here, right? I know it sucks to not have parents or to lose them at a young age. Your kids depend on you and when you’re gone it just creates even more messed up individuals.”

“Hn.”

“Wanna bet he’ll learn kage bunshin first?” Naruto has a ridiculous grin on his face and Sasuke flicks his forehead.

“Idiot, he has to learn the basics and molding his chakra before he can even do that.” The blonde’s rubbing the painful spot in the middle of his brows.

“That hurt!” He was about to keep complaining, but the raven’s soft smile stops him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just... I’m itching to spar with you, again.” This has the blonde grinning back.

“When you fully recover, let’s beat each other up like we used to.” Sasuke lets out a breath of laughter and Naruto stops him from walking, holds his face and kisses him on the lips. The raven closes his eyes and relishes the feel of warm lips against his. They slowly part and look into each other’s eyes before the blonde tucks dark hair behind his lover’s ear. “Gonna beat you so hard, Sas.” A snort.

“You wish. Go catch Menma.” The blonde pouts and hurries to his older son, and Sasuke watches with fondness. He looks down to Minato and lets the baby hold his finger. “Your dad’s an idiot, you know that?” He receives a toothless smile in return.

——

In the two months before the Academy opening, Naruto and Sasuke had managed to teach Menma some of the basic skills he’ll need in school. It was mostly the blonde giving the lessons, and he was just as reliable in teaching as a rock. He also managed to brag about some of the shitty pranks he pulled with the teachers, Kakashi being one of them, and Sasuke could only glare at him over dinner when Menma was relaying how cool and sneaky it was. It was not. Their eldest son wasn’t the only one who’d managed to learn a thing or two. Minato’s starting to roll onto his belly, and when Naruto fell asleep one time, unaware his son was able to do so, well, he’s thankful for his lightning fast ninja skills, otherwise Sasuke would’ve sent him to hell.

The morning of the entrance ceremony was nerve-wracking not for their son, but for the raven. He shakily makes his son’s onigiri and tries to think of all the possible things that could and will go wrong. Best case scenario, they accept him. Worst case scenario, they make fun of him for being the son of an S-ranked criminal, call him names, and alienate him. He’ll have to pack their bags just in case, so they can go move back to their old home and forget all this shit.

“Earth to Saaaasuke!” The raven blinks and looks to Naruto whose been waving his hand in front of his face. “You alright? I’ve been calling your attention.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What is it?”

“Menma’s gonna be late.” Sasuke nods and puts his son’s lunch in his bag. The blonde places his own on top of the raven’s in an attempt to calm him. “Hey... I know what you’re worried about. People _will_ talk. But I personally know the teachers, and I know they won’t treat him differently than the other students.”

“I couldn’t care less if people started talking about me, but if it’s Menma or Minato...”

“They’ll be fine.” Naruto gives his cheek a lingering peck, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Now, let’s go before he’s late on his first day!”

The walk to Konoha Academy wasn’t long, and Sasuke’s relieved to see Menma excited. He feels bad for trying to keep his child from learning from the world, and he knows he’ll need friends to get by. As much as he himself wanted to be alone, he still had Team Taka to help him. He watches his partner and son’s back as they talk a few steps ahead of him, Minato in his arms, and realizes that for a while he’d been holding Naruto back. Ultimately, his goal was to become Hokage, and it was Sasuke’s turn to be supportive. _Give and take, or something like that._ The academy is now in view, and the couple was surprised to see how many kids were there.

Naruto whistles. “You think if there were that many kids when we went here, I woulda found a nice girlfriend?” Sasuke elbows him, but gives a small smile nonetheless.

“You were a kid. Getting a girlfriend was probably the last thing on your mind. The first being a delinquent.” He passes Minato to the blonde who’s giving him an insulted look, and kneels on one knee so he’s eye level with Menma. “You ready?” His son nods.

“Yeah, I think so. They’re just as little as me!” Sasuke tries to control the emotions threatening to spill over from the thought that his son was moving up from being a baby. _What the fuck? Is this something to even be emotional about?_ Being a mother was a mystery, but the sniffles emanating for the blonde behind him made him think it wasn’t just motherhood. “Dad! I can see your snot!”

“I can’t help it, okay?! You’re a big boy now!” Sasuke gives a small smile and flicks his son’s forehead, which earns him a pout.

“Go and line up with the other kids. We’ll be right here until the ceremony’s over, okay?” Menma wearily looks at the group of kids playing before looking back up at his parents. When Naruto gestures to the group with a tilt of the head, their son holds onto the straps of his backpack and makes his way over. “What happened to all that excitement?”

“Eh, you know how he is. He’s too shy around other kids.” Naruto chuckles. “Can I tell you something?”

“Hn.” Their eyes never leave Menma.

“Remember how Kakashi recommended me? He decided to make it official after a few more A-ranked missions.” Sasuke looks to him then.

“So soon? You were only a Chūnin for a few months.” Naruto nods and gives him a bright smile, and the raven can’t help but smile at all the good things that were happening to them. When the blonde leans in for a kiss, he puts his finger on his lips. “Don’t wanna traumatize the kids.”

“Crap, you’re right. At home, then?” Sasuke was about to agree but Konohamaru appears right next to them with a cloud of smoke.

“Naruto-nii! I mean, Naruto! Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office after the ceremony.” The blonde looks at him annoyed.

“You have insane timing, you know that?” Konohamaru laughs and waves at Minato before leaving the way he came.

“Guess we’ll take a rain check.” Naruto groans and files in with his partner and the other parents just as the ceremony starts.

——

“You called me?” Kakashi looks up from his desk, and gestures him over.

“Close the door, will ya?” Naruto shuts it behind himself and sits on the chair facing the Hokage’s table.

“So, is this about a mission? I thought I wasn’t going to one until next week.” The Rokudaime shakes his head and holds up a scroll.

“I found something about time-travelling.”


	12. Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to dish out another chapter! A longer one, and this one barely has any plot, just pure fluff and smut galore, just for you guys! Take it as an apology for taking too long on the updates. In this chapter, Tenten and Ino bring up a valid argument, and Sasuke may or may not have a uniform kink. ;]

_“I found something about time-travelling.”_

“You did?! Well, tell me!” Kakashi sighs.

“Can’t you be patient? I’ll get to that. I thought you’d matured.” Naruto pouts at the short lecture, but sits still anyway. “So, I was trying to find anything remotely close, and in the deepest parts of the archives, I found this.” He holds the scroll out so the blonde could take it. Naruto opens it to read its contents.

“This is incomplete.” The Hokage nods.

“Unfortunately, so. But it was developed by your dad. Or he was working on it. It made sense since he had the speed and chakra capacity for it. Also, intellect.” Naruto hands the scroll back to him and runs a palm down his tanned face.

“Don’t tell me my kids found a way to complete that.” Kakashi shrugs and keeps the scroll in his desk.

“Wouldn’t be surprised. For all you know, they might be geniuses.”

“Well, I _am_ a genius.” He laughs when Kakashi gives him a bored look.

“I suppose you are, in the most unconventional of ways, Eiyu-sama.” The mirth on the blonde’s face is replaced by that of fondness. “As for your recommendation, like I’ve said, a few more A-ranks to make it official. This was all just formality to get you as quickly as possible to the level you should be in.”

“When I do become Jounin... Sensei, Sasuke needs me. My kids need me. Will I have the time?”

“This is where your time management skills come to play, no? You’ll be fine, Naruto. You couldn’t have chosen a better partner, to be honest. Even through all the emotional stress, I know Sasuke. He’s been nothing but reliable since he was Genin.” The blonde smiles at that.

“Yeah. You’re right. Will you let me know if anything else comes up? No wierd things on any of the medical practicioners of Konoha?”

“Nothing on the registered ones. I’ll have Tsunade-sama and Sakura keep a look out. This mission is within our circle until we can confirm things.” Naruto nods and stands from his seat.

“Thanks, sensei. I owe you big time.” The blonde leaves the Hokage Tower and walks home wondering how Menma was doing in school. He couldn’t believe his own son was learning from people other than him and Sasuke. It was a huge milestone indeed. He even asked Iruka-sensei if he could snap a photo of his son for him. Menma was always the cutest when he was focused. He unlocks the apartment door and steps in to find Sasuke on the couch changing Minato’s diaper. “Hey.”

“Did you have lunch yet?” The raven finishes the task with so much neatness that the blonde wonders how the fuck Sasuke’s fingers, or any other part, stays absolutely clean throughout the process. Naruto knows, unfortunately, what it feels like to be pissed on and shat on by your own baby. By _both_ babies. He takes a seat near Minato’s head and stops him from trying to roll over.

“Nah, no lunch yet. Did you make something?”

“No, I fell asleep right when we got home. Do you wanna go buy something for us?”

“How about I treat you to Ichiraku?” Naruto smiles and leans over to peck Sasuke’s lips. “Hmm? What do ya say?”

“Hmm. I think you’ll have to convince me better than that.” The raven throws him a smirk and it goes straight to Naruto’s groin.

“My God, you are so unfair.” Sasuke huffs out a small laugh and passes Minato to him.

“I’ll go change so we can go.” The raven runs his hand through the blonde’s messy locks before proceeding to the bedroom to get dressed. Naruto watches his ass until the bedroom door closes and turns his attention to Minato.

“‘Sup! You look full and well rested. Why can’t I be like that?” The infant is gurgling and biting his own curled fist. He was definitely more vocal than Menma. He was loud, too. This kid wanted attention more than anything, and it reminded Naruto of himself when he was in the academy. “I love you, kiddo, you know that?” Minato smiles widely like he understood what his own father had said, but it was probably because his face was funny. He takes the little colorful rattle from the coffee table and shakes it in front of his son before allowing the baby’s grabby hands to take it. He hears the door to the bedroom open and close, and looks up to watch his partner approach them, Minato’s baby bag slung to his shoulder. Naruto’s heart skips a beat because damn, Sasuke was beautiful. The raven raises his brow.

“Something on my face?”

“Yeah. Come closer so I can wipe it off.” Sasuke walks over to Naruto and bends down so the blonde can free his face of a smudge, but instead, he’s being pulled by the back of the neck into a deep kiss. His mouth was open, caught in surprise by the action, so Naruto immediately joins his tongue with his lover’s and moans at the taste of his soulmate. They part with a pant and a string of saliva between them. It breaks when Sasuke pulls away and pinches the blonde’s nose.

“Ow! Ow! What?!”

“I almost fell onto the baby, idiot.” But the raven couldn’t hide the full on blush he was sporting, and Naruto was hella proud of himself. They step out of the house, Minato securely strapped to Sasuke with a baby sling. They take their time walking to the ramen stand, admiring the hustle and bustle of Konohagakure.

“Tenten’s planning to open up a weapons shop just right over there.” Naruto points to a store that’s running out of business and Sasuke nods.

“She always had a knack for that. I’m sure it’ll take off.” So, Sasuke did pay attention to their friends more than he let on, and the thought made Naruto’s heart warm. Minato lets out a squeal and slaps the rattle in his hand hard multiple times, gaining his parents’ attention.

“Minato’s so much louder and sociable than Menma, huh?” The raven nods.

“Can’t get a full night’s sleep with this one. He’s is a carbon copy of you, that’s for sure.” The blonde laughs and coos at his baby before raising the noren with his arm so Sasuke can pass through and enter the stall.

“I told you it was Naruto!” The couple is surprised to see team Guy and team Azuma in the shop. Ichiraku has expanded a bit when they rebuilt the place after the earthquake. Now, more people can actually sit and hang around.

“Hey, guys! Didn’t know you were gonna be here!” Naruto immediately makes small talk with their friends and Sasuke smiles fondly from the sidelines. That is until Ino squeals.

“Oh my God, he’s so big now!!” She wiggles a finger toward Minato and the baby gives a big smile. Their friends give a unison ‘awwww’.

“He looks just like you, Naruto.” Lee says from his seat next to Tenten who’s also standing to take a look at the new addition to the Uzumaki household.

“Why don’t you and Sasuke join us?” Neji asks, and Naruto looks to his partner who gives a nod. They rearrange themselves so Sasuke is between Ino and Tenten, Naruto beside Shikamaru and Lee.

“How was the opening ceremony?” Shikamaru queries.

“Ah, you know. Sasuke got so emotional over it.” The raven raises a brow.

“Sure. It was _my_ snot definitely dripping down my shirt.” The group laughs, and Naruto rolls his eyes.

“Fine. I cried a little. But he was so cute! He’s gonna be such an awesome ninja.” Lee nods in agreement.

“You guys should order something.” Chouji wiggles a finger to Minato who gives another big smile at all the attention. Naruto tells Teuchi his and Sasuke’s order, and once the food comes, the blonde breaks his chopsticks and looks at the raven.

“You eat first. I’ll hand him to you when you’re done.”

“You sure?” Sasuke nods and bounces Minato gently, making the baby giggle. Shikamaru takes a sip of his sake before speaking.

“Is that how parenting is done? Damn. Can’t you just eat together?”

“I don’t wanna sprinkle soup on him.” Sasuke pokes the baby’s nose and Minato tries to suckle his finger. “Hm. I think he’s hungry again.” He looks at everyone curiously watching his every move, then locks gazes with the blonde. “I’ll step outside for—“

“Why not just feed him here?” Tenten says, fiddling with her chopsticks. “I mean, really? What’s to be embarrassed about? People need to stop shaming mothers for feeding their children in public.” Sasuke’s eyebrows raise, along with everyone’s, because that was not what he expected her to say. That was a side of Tenten he never saw, and he appreciates her for voicing her opinion.

“Yeah, it’s a totally natural thing to do! And mothers shouldn’t have to adjust to society just because they’ll feel uncomfortable for I don’t even know what reason!” Now Ino’s getting heated, and he forgot just how strong the women in his class were. He looks back at Naruto who stopped eating, his noodles hanging from his mouth.

“Can I have the baby blanket?” The blonde looks at him dumbly for a second before slurping the noodles up and digging into the bag for the item. He pulls it out and hands it over. Sasuke sets it aside for a moment, taking Minato from the sling, and removing it from himself. He then makes sure his baby is comfortable on his left arm before covering himself and his son with the blanket. This is why he loves traditional clothes. It’s easier to slip off the shoulder and feed his children. Once Minato’s latched on and settled, he looks back up. “No one minds, right?” He receives a unison shake of the head and he proceeds to break the chopsticks with one hand and eats a piece of cabbage from his ramen.

“So, any plans after this?” Neji pours some sake into his cup.

“Ah, just gonna wait for Menma to get off class.”

“Actually, you owe me a sparring session.” This has everybody’s attention.

“Wha— Today?! You didn’t say today! I don’t think you’re healed enough!”

“I’m fine. It’s been three months. And we hadn’t had a good sparring session in a while.” Sasuke takes another bite of the ramen noodles.

“Naruto might be right. You’ve just had a baby. Wouldn’t that be dangerous?” The raven raises a brow at Lee.

“You underestimate me.”

“Sasuke...”

“What’s the matter? Bibiri-kun.” And that did it.

“You’re going down, Teme.” They give each other a dangerous glare and Shikamaru sighs.

“Are you guys seriously together?”

——

After lunch, they all proceed to the training grounds. With a bit of reluctance, Sasuke hands a napping Minato over to Ino, and steps to the area where Naruto was waiting for him. Neji is in between them, laying down the rules.

“Strictly no ninjutsu and genjutsu. Just clean taijutsu, are we clear?” They both nod, not tearing their gazes away from each other. The others are seated right underneath the shade of a few trees, view of the impending battle unobstructed.

“You better not go easy on me, Usuratonkachi.”

“You bet your hot ass, I won’t.”

When Neji yells for them to start and disappears with a cloud of smoke to join the others, Sasuke wastes no time in throwing a punch aimed at Naruto’s face. The blonde quickly blocks it and is surprised at the amount of strength the raven packed into it. He was dead serious. Naruto puts some space between them, jumping far from his partner’s reach, but Sasuke’s closing the distance faster than he can react. He manages to block the kick thrown his way, but it has him flying into the air, his back hitting a tree. Naruto gets up and wipes his brow before running toward the raven. He catches the next punch aimed at him, and uses it as leverage to kick Sasuke on his right side, but his lover’s left hand catches it before it could even land. He quickly initiates a kick with his right leg and it hits Sasuke on his rib area and sends him sprawling on the ground a few feet away. The blonde was about to feel remorse but the raven stands and closes the distance between them once more, going for an uppercut, Naruto evading it just in time. He couldn’t evade Sasuke’s kick to his chest, though. He flies off again, but this time easing his leanding with a backflip. When the raven runs to him, Naruto anticipates and catches the next punch, pulling Sasuke to him and swiping his leg to knock his lover off balance, slamming him into the ground and straddling his hips. He then throws a ground breaking punch, but Sasuke manages to evade it by moving his head to the side.

“Man, is this what sexual tension does to you?” Chouji is chewing on some snacks, and everyone else’s breaths are held.

Sasuke holds on to the arm Naruto used to punch, and throws himself forward to give the blonde a hard headbutt. Once Naruto falls back, the raven climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, and pulls his arm back. The punch is thrown and Naruto shield’s himself with his forearm, redirecting the punch to the ground beside his head. Holds Sasuke’s face in his hands and returns the headbutt with his own, successfully making his lover’s nose bleed. Sasuke jumps out of the way, wiping the blood off of his nose with his wrist. Naruto stands and watches as the raven approaches him with top speed and lowers his position to one that’s ready to catch attacks, but a shrill cry has Sasuke stopping, fist inches away from the blonde’s face, and Naruto’s own curled fist at the raven’s stomach. They both drop their heads.

“Guess fun time’s over.”

“Hn. You win this round.” Sasuke walks over to the group and takes Minato from Ino’s arms, easing her panic. Once in his hold, the baby starts to cry less loudly until all that’s heard are little mewls of distress. He bounces his son gently and feels a piece of cloth being run under his nose. He looks at his partner who smiles at him softly.

“Hope I didn’t break it.”

“I’m fine.” They continue to look into each others’ eyes and only break the contact when their friends start groaning.

“Thanks, Naruto. You just made me rich.” Shikamaru waves the bills in his hand and the blonde gawks.

“Wow, all of you, except Shikamaru, bet on Sasuke?!”

“To be fair, it was the obvious choice.” Neji holds his palms up in mock surrender.

“For someone who hasn’t trained in a while, he was kicking your ass.” Tenten laughs and the rest of them join in.

“What?! He was not!” Naruto yells, and Sasuke watches all this with fondness.

——

When Menma exits the gates of the academy, the first thing he sees is his father seated on the swing hanging from the lone tree, and his mother’s hand on the rope giving gentle swings. He runs to them with a grin and stops right in front of Naruto who gives his hair an affectionate ruffle.

“How was class? Did you make friends?” Menma looks down and shakes his head. The blonde looks at Sasuke and the raven puts his hand on their son’s head and pulls him closer so he can hug his leg. Their older son does exactly that.

“You can try again tomorrow.” Menma nods and gives them another smile.

“Did you learn something new, buddy?” Naruto returns the smile and their son immediately digs through his backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper. “What is this?” Upon inspection, Naruto cringes. “Homework already?! Academy’s getting even more cruel than I remember!”

“You want dad to help you with that?”

“Yeah!”

“Why me?!” Sasuke’s chuckling and walking ahead with Menma, leaving Naruto on the swing. The blonde quickly catches up to them and carries their son, making him sit on his shoulders. “Were people nice to you today?”

“Yeah. I didn’t like introducing myself.”

“Well, how’re people gonna know how awesome you are??”

“I’ll just prove it.” Naruto looks to Sasuke with a huge grin, and the raven sighs a breath of relief.

“That’s my boy. You hungry? We bought you take out ramen!” Menma nods and tells his parents about what he learned all the way home.

That night, when Minato and Menma were fast asleep, homework done (but not without complaint from the blonde), Naruto is settled between Sasuke’s spread thighs underneath the sheets. There’s no space between them, and the raven’s arms are wound around the blonde’s torso. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, blue made more prominent under the moonlight, and when Naruto moves his hips, Sasuke lets out a small gasp.

“Fuck, you were so hot today at the training grounds. I missed that.” The blonde whispers into his ear and pulls his hips back minutely before pushing back in. The raven lets out a sigh and tangles his hand into Naruto’s hair.

“Me, too.” He kisses the blonde’s sweaty temple, and Naruto raises his head to look at his lover once more, arms bracketing either side of Sasuke’s head. “I’m proud of Menma, today.” He lets out another soft gasp when Naruto pushes in deeper.

“Yeah, he’s growing up too fast... Both of them are.” He peppers Sasuke’s face with kisses, picking the pace up a bit. The raven puts his hand on a scarred cheek and kisses him, tongues sliding against each other lazily, while the blonde’s minute thrusting becomes faster. They part just a few centimeters away, and pant into each others mouths as they try to reach completion. Sasuke pulls Naruto for another open-mouthed kiss to muffle his cry of pleasure as he spills between them. The blonde doesn’t last long, continuing to kiss his lover until his movements stutter and he’s cumming into the condom. They’re both panting for breath, sticky with sweat, and once they’ve cleaned up and changed into their pajamas, Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto, face pressed to his back. “Love you, S’uke...” The blonde’s voice was heavy with sleepiness.

“Me, too.” The raven soon hears the faint snores of his lover and succumbs to sleep, then.

——

When Naruto leaves for his mission the next week, Sasuke had to get things done alone. He woke up extra early to make sure the things Menma needed were in his backpack. He made his son lunch and breakfast for the both of them, eating his portion in a hurry. When he was done, he goes to Menma’s room to wake him up.

“Five more minutes....” Sasuke bites his lower lip, thinking.

“Okay, five more minutes.” He checks the clock in the hall and notes that there was still plenty of time. He goes to take a quick shower before brushing his teeth and drying himself, then changing into pants and a long sleeved shirt. He goes back to Menma’s room and is surprised to see his son trying to fix his bed. “It’s okay, mom can do that.” His son shakes his head.

“I wanna help.” The words warm Sasuke’s heart, and he can’t help but hug his son and carry him.

“Let’s get you ready for school.” He gets Menma bathed and dressed before taking Minato from his crib along with his blanket. He gently wakes the baby up, and sits on the dining chair, lifting his shirt up so the baby can have his breakfast and keeps his privacy with the blanket.

“Does Minato want some ham, mom?” Menma says between chewing, and the statement makes Sasuke chuckle.

“I think he’s okay, for now. But thank you.” He gives him an affectionate pat on the head and lets him continue to eat. “Can you brush your teeth after so we can leave?” He receives a nod and Menma takes the last bite before putting his plate on the counter near the sink and running to the bathroom. He listens to the sound of water running and brushing and he’s in disbelief at how mature his son had become since Minato came along. He was only four. The baby stops suckling and starts fussing, so he rights his shirt and pulls the blanket off of them. He then proceeds to the master bedroom to change Minato’s diaper and run a damp cloth over him. While he’s changing him, Menma comes into the room and plays peek-a-boo with his brother. The baby’s laughing loudly everytime his older son reveals his face from behind his hands, and it was the cutest thing ever. “Can you check if your assignment sheet is in your backpack?” Sasuke had already checked, but it’s best to get his son used to it.

“Okay!” He runs out of the room and the raven puts the sling over himself and Minato into it. He then grabs the baby bag and heads for the front door. “It’s here, mom!” Menma zips his backpack up and wears it before rushing to the genkan to put his sandals on, Sasuke doing the same. When they’re out the door, the raven holds his son’s hand in his, using his other arm to support the sling. They walk to the school in silence for a few moments.

“No one’s... No one’s bullying you in school, right?” Sasuke’s fears are just getting the best of him, he knows, but how could parents survive knowing their children were being belittled in school?

“No. Everyone’s been nice and always ask me to play with them, but sometimes I don’t wanna play with them.”

“Why not?” Menma shrugs, and Sasuke feels it through their joined hands than actually seeing it. “Are your lessons okay?”

“Uh-huh. They’re teaching us about shuriken and target practice soon. Were you good at that, mom?”

“Hmm... I knew someone who was really good at it.”

“Really? Like, super good?” Sasuke nods.

“Super good...”

“Was it dad?” Menma looks up at him when he lets out a laugh.

“Dad was the worst at it.” Their son laughs and the sound makes Minato squeal in delight. They reach the academy gates and some children were already playing tag inside. “Do you wanna go in or you want me to wait with you here outside until it’s almost time?” Menma looks up to him again.

“I think I’ll go inside. Can I give Minato a kiss?” Sasuke smiles softly before nodding and kneeling down. Menma leans in to give his little brother a kiss on the head and Minato gives him a big smile for it. The raven pokes Menma on the forehead with two fingers and his son covers the spot up with both his hands, grinning widely.

“I’ll see you later in the afternoon, okay?” Menma nods.

“‘Kay!” He enters the school and Sasuke watches him for a few moments before standing and dusting his pants.

“Can you believe they let a criminal’s son join the academy?”

Sasuke freezes.

“What can they do? He’s the son of a hero, too.”

“Why would the hero even want to be with that rogue ninja? He could have married the Hyuuga clan princess or maybe your eldest daughter!” The women both laugh.

“Oh yeah, my daughter’s much—“

Sasuke’s tuned them out, but the words still shake him. He snaps out of it when Minato starts babbling and trying to get his attention. He looks back once more, and when he doesn’t see Menma, he starts walking to the grocery store to do some shopping. He puts the incident in the back of his mind, and focuses on getting the stuff on the list.

“Sasuke-kun!” The raven looks up from the piece of paper and sees Sakura. “What a coincidence! You’re out and about so early!”

“I just dropped Menma off at the academy.”

“My gosh, he’s going to school now! He’s growing up! And this little one is, too! Are you okay? Ino told me you sparred with Naruto.” He nods.

“It was fine. Minato cut it short.”

“Guess you needed the exercise, huh? By the way,” She looks around to make sure no one is within hearing distance. “I’m still looking for potential traitors in the records of registered medical practicioners. I’ll let you know right away if I find anything suspicious, okay?”

“Thanks... I appreciate that.” Sakura’s eyes widen because Sasuke really has become softer with time. His children definitely opened up his shell, aside from Naruto.

“Ah, darn it, I gotta get to work. I’ll come visit you and Naruto, okay?” He nods and she waves goodbye, hurriedly paying for her groceries. He turns back to the task at hand and when he checks Minato, he’s already dozed off.

——

The next few weeks go by without incident and Naruto has come and gone to a few more missions. He came home from his last one the other day, and was currently at the Hokage Tower. Sasuke had just put Minato back in his crib after coming home from dropping Menma off. He walks him to school everyday, because one day, he knows his son will have to and _want_ to do it on his own. Then, he won’t have his chance anymore and he’ll regret it. He’s currently in the kitchen snacking on a raw, sliced tomato, and looking out the kitchen window. He hears the front door open and shut, and not soon after he feels his lover press behind him. He turns around and the sight of green startles him.

“You’re—“

“Moved up in rank, baby.” Naruto grins and Sasuke feels a swell of pride within him. The blonde was in the regular Jounin uniform and the sight of him made the raven weak in the knees. He looked way to good in that outfit. Sasuke swallows the lump in his throat before pulling the blonde down for a deep kiss. Naruto happily returns it and plunges his tongue in the raven’s mouth. Sasuke sucks his tongue and backs him up to the kitchen chair he sat on earlier. Once Naruto’s seated, he climbs on his lap. “Is this a celebration for me?”

“You bet.” The blonde attacks Sasuke’s neck, biting and sucking a hickie over it. The raven moans loudly and he feels slick dampening his underwear.

“Fuck, let’s get naked.”

“No! I’ll get naked. You keep that on.” Sasuke stands and rids himself of his clothes before climbing back onto Naruto’s lap and palming the buldge in his pants.

“Holy shit...” He unzips the blonde’s pants and frees the large, aching cock from it’s confines. Sasuke gives it a few good strokes before getting off and kneeling in front of the blonde. Without breaking eye contact, the raven opens his mouth, tongue sticking out, and swallows Naruto’s cock as far as it can go. “Fuck...!” The blonde’s hissing at how good it felt, and Sasuke hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing his head. Naruto runs his hands through dark locks and holds the strands to the back of Sasuke’s head, making sure his hair didn’t get in the way. They were getting long. The raven decides to test his gag reflex, and takes the blonde in until his head is hitting the back of Sasuke’s throat. He almost cums right there and then. The raven pulls the cock from his mouth with an obscene pop, and gives it a few more pumps. He climbs back to Naruto’s lap, and the blonde can see how his entrance was dripping with slick. He licks the shell of Naruto’s ear before nibbling his earlobe and whispering.

“Fuck me hard.” The words has the blonde’s cock getting harder, and Sasuke positions his entrance over the bulbous head before pushing down, sheathing it inside himself in one motion. He throws his head back with a moan of pleasure, and Naruto is gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Sasuke holds onto his lover’s shoulders, using it as leverage to ride him. The bouncing motions create a wonderful friction inside him and his walls are burning with need, making him produce more slick. The only sounds emanating from the kitchen were the noise of their panting and the wet sounds of Naruto’s cock impaling his lover.

“Shit... If I’d known this made you in heat, I would’ve worn it sooner...!” Sasuke’s bouncing harder and tightening his walls, holding Naruto closer. The press of their bodies changes the angle, and the next few movements has him seeing stars. It was too good.

“Fuck... Fuck, I’m gonna cum...!” Naruto bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and gives his ass a hard slap. The raven cums with a cry and squirts more slick onto his lover’s crotch and between their stomachs, ruining the blonde’s flak jacket. Sasuke’s legs are shaking, and he holds on to Naruto to steady himself. Without unsheathing his cock, he carries the raven to the couch and places him on his back before brutally starting the pace again. Sasuke’s too over sensitive and fucked out to protest, so he holds his thighs apart with his arms behind each knee and lets the blonde have his way with him. Naruto fucks him hard, pressing kisses onto those rosy nipples leaking milk. Sasuke tangles his hand into his lover’s hair and pulls at them. Just when the blonde feels his release coming, he pulls out, making the raven squirt, and gives himself a few good pumps before cumming all over Sasuke. They’re both panting hard, and Naruto lets out a chuckle.

“Holy shit, that was good...”

“This is gonna be a bitch to clean.” They look at each other and laugh breathlessly. They still have a few good hours before Menma gets off school, so they take their sweet time.


	13. Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 3 chapters in a row! Only because I love you guys so much!! To those who commented, I was writing this chap so I do apologize for not replying! I will soon! And comments really do get me going! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I’m having exams for a major subject soon so next update might be a few days! Anyway, without further ado!

“Mom...? Mom... Mooooom!”

Sasuke’s eyes flutter open and the sight that greets him is his five-year-old son smiling brightly. “Mmm... What time is it?”

“Six.”

“Why are you up so early? You don’t have school today.” The raven looks behind him, and sees that Naruto’s still snoring on his side of the bed. He turns back to Menma and pats his head.

“You promised me you’d teach me today!” He whisper-yells so as not to wake his dad.

“Mmm... Is your brother awake?” His son shakes his head and Sasuke slowly peels the covers off himself and sits up. He gives his back a good stretch before standing. “I’ll change, so why don’t you go wait for me in the living room?” Menma nods and quietly exits their room. He quickly dresses into loose pants and a long sleeved shirt, before heading to their children’s room and checking on the crib. Baby number two was still asleep. Minato was very different from Menma as a baby. While his eldest one was mostly quiet and kept to himself, the younger was loud and all over the place. He even found him on the kitchen floor one time, completely covered in chocolate spread. Minato was nine months then, and he’d given Naruto, who fell asleep instead of watching him, the beating of his lifetime.

Sasuke goes back to the room and leaves a note for his lover on the bedside table before exiting the room with a soft click and gesturing for Menma to follow him. They walk to the direction of the pier Sasuke used to frequent and watches as Menma throws punches and kicks in the air. The raven, for the life of him, didn’t know why he held him back from learning ninjutsu. It was in their blood. “How’s your chakra molding?”

“It’s okay. They’re not really teaching us that much at the academy yet. Just our aim and basic taijutsu.”

“Hn. That’s fine. They don’t really teach you to master your chakra until you become Genin.” They reach the pier and Sasuke looks out onto the water, nostalgia hitting him hard. He shakes the feeling off and looks at his son. “You need chakra to muster up a great fireball. Watch.” Sasuke quickly does the familiar hand signs and takes a deep breath before blowing out a large fireball over the water. Menma watches with awe because he’d only ever seen his mom use it to light up firewood. He had no idea of it’s capabilities.

“WOAH!” He looks to his mother in excitement and Sasuke gives him a small smile.

“So, let me show you the signs. Follow my hands.” Menma mimics the raven to the best of his abilities, and blushes when Sasuke corrects his mistakes. “It’s okay, you’re following faster than I ever did.” This seems to brighten his son’s mood and Menma faces the water, breathing deeply before letting out a small stream of fire. Sasuke was beyond impressed.

“I did it! But... Not as big as yours.”

_"As I thought, you couldn’t manage it as well as Itachi could. It might have been too early for you.”_

The memory makes his brows furrow, and he looks at his son bow his head sheepishly. He caresses the dark locks before tipping Menma’s chin up to look at him. “You did amazing. It took me a lot of practice to get where I am now, and I know one day you will surpass me.” He kisses his son’s forehead, and when he pulls back, his son is smiling brightly at him. He can’t help but smile back. “Just no doing the technique in the house, promise?” Menma nods.

“Can I try one more time?” Sasuke nods and steps back, watching as his son performs the hand seals with more ease this time and blowing out a fireball larger than he expected. When Menma looks to him for approval, the raven’s face was in shock. His son frowns, thinking he might have done badly when his mother doesn’t respond, but Sasuke closes the distance and gives his son a hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” The words make Menma swell with pride.

——

They walk back home, and Menma’s talking about the technique he just learned all the way. When Sasuke was about to fit the key through the lock on the door, he hears yelling and a loud crash. He quickly opens the door and sees Naruto on the floor, Minato’s legs around his neck and fisting his hair into painful looking pigtails. They both look to Sasuke and the baby climbs off of his dad to crawl to him.

“Mama!!” The raven carries him once he reaches the genkan.

“What were you two doing?”

“I guess it’s turn your dad into a horse day or somethin’.” He rubs his head to free it of pain. “Damn, our baby has an iron grip.”

“Hi, dad!” Menma’s taking his sandals off and Naruto gestures him over.

“Hey! How was training?” Their eldest son approaches him.

“Mom said I did really good! You shoulda seen it!”

“I’d love to see it sometime!” He ruffles his son’s hair and stands. “Can you show me when I come back from my mission?” Menma nods and runs to his room. Naruto approaches Sasuke who’s taking his sandals off at the genkan, baby held in his arm. “He did good, huh?”

“He.... Exceeded my expectations...” Minato’s starting to fuss to be let down, and the raven gently lets him on the floor. The baby immediately crawls to his brother’s room to play with him.

“You weren’t really expecting anything, were you?”

“He’s five. I don’t wanna do to him what my father did to me. Yes, it made me work hard, but it also made me sad and feel like I’m only second best. And I was.” The blonde embraces him and kisses his temple.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. You’re the _absolute_ best.” Sasuke sighs and returns his lover’s hug.

——

When Menma turns seven, he’s at the top of his class. Shino had to call Sasuke over and speak to him about advancing his son to Genin soon. He told him he’d hone his skills effectively if he started in more difficult training than the academy could offer. Sasuke had told him he’d talk to Naruto about it first.

The blonde’s mission was supposed to last four days, but he’s been gone a little over a week now, and the raven was at his wit’s end. Minato had been running a fever last night, so Sasuke barely got any sleep. He was currently lying on the couch, resting his eyes for a moment when his seven-year-old and three-year-old come to him.

“Mom?”

“Mm.”

“Can I show Minato my kunai tricks?” His mother minutely shakes his head, an arm still over his eyes.

“He just got better. You two can play in your room.” Minato gives his brother a big frown and Menma tries again.

“Please? It’ll be real quick.” Sasuke looks at them tiredly.

“I said no. You can’t go to the training grounds unless I’m watching you.”

“Awww.” Minato whines and the raven sighs.

“Let me rest for twenty minutes and then we’ll go, okay?” Sasuke puts his arm back over his eyes and tries to relax.

“Okay.” They both deflate and head back to the room.

Minato started to pour his box of blocks on the floor before sitting. They play on their own for a good fifteen minutes, and when the older of the two calls to Sasuke, the raven’s too deep asleep to respond. Menma gets an idea and puts his finger to his lips and Minato mimics him, trying his best to keep quiet.

 _If I can show Minato my kunai tricks real quick without waking up mom, then it should be fine_ , he thinks. _Then mom won’t have to be so tired._

The eldest sneaks past living room and calls out to his mom softly once more. When he gets no answer, he gestures for Minato to follow him and they sneak out of the house. They race to the training grounds, but Menma changes routes and takes Minato to the hidden training place his mom and uncle used to target practice in. Now, there’s new sets of targets his mom put up just for him, but they haven’t been here in a few weeks. He takes a few sets of kunai and positions himself in the middle. “Watch me, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay!” Minato sits away from range and gives his big brother a thumbs up. Menma jumps into the air, and does as his mom had taught him, letting the kunai sail through the air with such precision that when he lands on his feet, they hit all the designated targets with a bull’s eye. He expected his brother to praise and clap his hands, but he hears nothing, and when he looks to Minato, the child’s shaking with fear.

“Mina—“ A loud growl emanates from the bushes and a large wolf-like creature steps out, looking ready to pounce on his younger brother. He was too preoccupied to even bother sensing for potential threats. Menma quickly grabs a kunai from his holster, and when he was about to lunge at it, he found himself momentarily frozen with fear. He watches the worst happen.

——

Sasuke jolts awake from his nap and checks the clock. It’s been half an hour. He still feels tired, but also feels guilty for snapping at his children, so he decides to make good on his promise. He slowly sits up and is surprised that no laughter is coming from his children’s room. They might’ve decided on a nap. What a miracle _that_ would’ve been. He stands and makes his way to their room. The raven sees all the toys scattered but no kids and he panics. He looks all over the place for them, and when he finds their shoes missing from the genkan, he curses. He quickly leaves the house and heads straight for the training grounds. When he doesn’t find them there, his heart threatens to hammer out of his chest. The raven then makes a run for the only other place Menma would refer to as a training area. Once he approaches it, he can hear loud crying and his blood runs cold. He finds his older son cradling a crying Minato, and the smell of charred flesh invades his senses. Sasuke quickly takes Minato out of Menma’s arms and almost breaks down with the amount of blood he sees.

“OH MY GOD!”

“Mom! I’m sorry, I’m sorry—!” The raven didn’t even have time to lecture anyone. He barely gets a glace of the singed large animal not too far away, before he’s carrying both Minato and Menma in his arms to the best of his abilities and hurries to Konoha General. When they arrive, a nurse immediately assesses both boys.

“Your older one was a few minor cuts and bruises, but your younger one needs immediate medical attention. May I?” She takes Minato once he nods his head and hurries him to one of the emergency room beds. His son is thrashing and calling out for him, but he knows only the hospital staff can help him right now. He doesn’t know the gravity of the situation, but all he knows is that that was too much blood for a three-year-old to lose. He runs his palm down his face.

“I’m sorry...” He looks to Menma, and his eyes widen in surprise. Out of adrenaline rush, he didn’t notice, but his son was sporting the sharingan on both eyes with one tomoe present on each. He holds Menma’s face to get a closer look.

“Uchiha-san, we’ll patch your son up, now.” Sasuke lets go of him and lets him be led to the bed next to Minato’s. He takes a seat between the two and holds his second child’s hand. He seems to be slightly sedated, his screaming now mere whimpers. Another nurse approaches the boy, holding three syringes.

“He has a total of eight puncture wounds. Four on his shoulder, and four on his upper arm. It was very very close to his brachial artery, and that would have caused much more blood loss. He was lucky.” Once the nurse starts preparing the injections, Minato fusses again, holding onto his mom’s hand tightly.

“Shhh.. It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” He gently caresses his son’s hair as the nurse administers the medications, wiping the tears that spill again from those big blue eyes. Menma looks on at the scene with guilt.

——

Minato was allowed to come home after the stitches with a prescription of pain killers and antibiotics. He was knocked out, snoring lightly on his mother’s shoulder, Menma walking on Sasuke’s right side. They enter the house quietly, and the raven removes his sandals and walks straight into his children’s room to tuck Minato in. Menma slowly takes his own sandals off, wincing at the cuts on his hands. Sasuke closes the room door softly and sits on the couch, covering his face with both hands, elbows on his thighs. His eldest son slowly approaches him and hides his hands behind himself, looking down at his feet.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” No answer. “What did I tell you, Menma?” When his son still doesn’t answer he looks at him and raises his voice. “MENMA!” His son jumps and looks at him then, his eyes glassy and back to their original blue color, filled with fear. Sasuke had never imagined he would bring out such a look from his own son, but he, too, was so afraid of what had happened. Losing them would kill him. He sighs and buries his face in his hands once more. “I want you to change into your pajamas and go to bed. _Please_.” He listens to feet shuffle to the room and the door close with a click. He doesn’t know how long he sits there for, but the front door opens and closes.

“I’m home!” Naruto sees Sasuke on the couch and checks the time. It was only eight. “Hey, are the kids asleep already?” When the raven doesn’t answer, he sits beside him after removing his sandals. “Hey, what’s going on?” Sasuke looks at him, and he’s shocked at how tired he looked. His eyes were red rimmed as well.

“Where the hell were you?” The raven’s voice was shaking and he’s trying very hard to control his emotions. “You were supposed to be home four fucking days ago!”

“Hey, calm down! Something came up during the mission.”

“Oh, something came up. That’s wonderful! You know what else came up? Our son got attacked by a fucking animal because I fell asleep on this goddamn couch!” Sasuke’s standing now and breathing heavily.

“Attacked?! Who?!”

“Minato! He could have died today!” The tears were spilling over the raven’s cheeks. “Fuck!”

“Sasuke...” Naruto moves to console him, but he stands out of reach.

“Don’t fucking touch me right now....” The raven turns away and holds himself, trying to bottle his emotions up.

“Sasuke, tell me what happened... Talk to me.” He puts his arms around his lover, and surprisingly, Sasuke let’s him.

“Minato was sick yesterday. He had a fever. This morning he was better, but still a little bit hot to the touch. He was so fussy last night, and when I would put him down, even right beside me, he would cry. He wanted to be held, so I did that the whole night. When afternoon came, Menma wanted to show Minato the kunai tricks he learned. I was too tired, I told them ‘no’, and they managed to sneak out. I was dead asleep for thirty minutes. What the fuck kind of a mom—“

“Sasuke, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry about my mission lasting the way it did.... I—“ The raven shakes his head.

“I can’t do this. I know you’ve been doing your best, and being Hokage is your calling. And that’s fine.” Sasuke moves away from his hold. “I don’t wanna do this anymore. I’m tired. I’m taking the kids back to our old home where they’re safe. You can stay here for all I care.” Naruto could not believe what he was hearing.

“Sasuke, what the—“

“I’m breaking up with you.” The silence that follows is deafening, and something ugly was simmering in the blonde’s belly.

“You can’t take the kids from me, Sasuke!”

“You think you can take care of them with your busy schedule? I’d like to see you try.” The raven turns away from him once more, but Naruto was seething. Out of rage, he pulls Sasuke’s arm and the raven retaliates by punching him square in the jaw. “I told you not to fucking touch me!” Naruto snarls and grabs him by the front of his shirt, slamming him to the nearest wall.

“Try. You take one step outside with my kids and I will end you.” Kurama’s chakra was oozing out of him in waves, and Sasuke activates his Mangekyou, giving the blond a hateful glare. The sob coming from the end of the hall catches their attention.

“Shut the door, Menma!” When their son just keeps sobbing, holding onto the doorframe, Sasuke repeats himself. “MENMA! SHUT THE D—“

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!!” He was bawling now, and Naruto loosens his hold on the raven, eyes never leaving their son. “I’M SORRY I PUT MINATO IN DANGER!! I’M SORRY I’M SO DISOBEDIENT AND USELESS!” Sasuke couldn’t do anything but look at his eldest son, while the blonde hurries to scoop him up into an embrace that has his son wailing into his shoulder.

“Shhhh... It’s alright.” Naruto pats his son’s back and gives kisses into his hair.

“Msorry dad...” He’s hiccuping now, and Sasuke forgot how much of a kid his son still was. He was an older brother, but he was only seven years old.

“I know you are. Accidents happen. I know you didn’t mean it.” Naruto enters the children’s bedroom and closes the door gently. He looks to Minato tucked away in his own toddler bed and sees the bandages that covers his shoulder and head. He lays Menma into his own bed and puts the blanket over him before taking a seat on the edge. “Are you okay? Were you hurt?”

“J-just m-my handss...” He’s trying to speak through the hiccuping, and Naruto pats his leg above the blanket.

“Why didn’t you listen to mom?” Menma sniffles.

“I-I r-reaaally wanted M-Minato to s-see...”

“Your awesome Kunai moves?” His son nods and he pushes dark bangs away from his tear-tacky face. “Mom only wants to keep you safe. Are you angry that he yelled at you?” Menma shakes his head.

“Scared..”

“You know why he yelled at you?” His son’s lip quivers. “Because he was scared, too. Mom is... Very afraid of losing either of you. And you two really scared him the most today. You need to apologize tomorrow, okay? Properly. You and Minato.” He receives a nod, and the blonde leans down to kiss his forehead. “I love you and Minato so much. Never forget that.”

“‘Kay... I love you, too, dad....” Naruto smiles at him before standing and opening the door.

“Night, Menma.”

“Night...” The blonde shuts the door softly and watches as Sasuke takes a pillow and blanket from their room and puts it on the couch before shutting the living room light. He locks gazes with Naruto for one moment before depositing himself on the couch. The blonde sighs and enters the master bedroom. He undresses and proceeds to take a long, hot shower.

“I come home from a stressful mission to this....” He sighs, shuts the shower off, and gets ready for bed. He hasn’t slept properly in a week, so when he lies on the bed, he falls into a deep sleep almost immediately.

——

Naruto wakes to the smell of food, suddenly remembering he didn’t have dinner last night. He throws a shirt on and steps out of the room. When he reaches the kitchen, Menma’s silently eating on the table while Sasuke’s kneeling next to Minato’s chair and tending to his wounds.

“Daddy.” Their youngest sniffles and points to the blonde. The raven doesn’t turn his head away from the task, though. When he finishes, he stands and tosses the used bandages into the trash bin and proceeds to wash the utensils he used to cook with in the sink. Naruto kisses both his kids’ heads and whispers to Menma.

“Did you apologize?” His son shakes his head. “Why not?” Menma doesn’t answer. The raven finishes what he’s doing and walks out of the kitchen and into the genkan, putting his sandals on. Naruto hurries to him. “Wait, where’re you going?” Sasuke turns his back to him and holds up a piece of paper before slamming the door shut. The blonde sighs and runs a hand through his hair before joining his kids at the table.

“Mom hates me...” Tears fall from Menma’s eyes and Naruto immediately consoles his son. Upon seeing his big brother cry, Minato starts crying, too, and the blonde pulls the other child onto his lap, careful of his wounds.

“Of course, he doesn’t...” _What am I gonna do?_

——

Sasuke comes home with a bag of groceries about an hour later. He heads straight to the kitchen and ignores Naruto who’s sitting on one of the chairs, hands folded on the table. The raven starts to put away what he bought and the blonde sighs.

“Sasuke... Give the kids a chance to apologize to you.” The raven continues what he’s doing and Naruto is starting to get pissed. “Really? Silent treatment?” When Sasuke continues to stay quiet and do what he’s doing, he angrily pushes the chair back and forces the raven to face him. Onyx eyes look to his, red rimmed and tears about to spill over. He immediately embraces his lover. He pulls back after a long moment to cup his face and wipe those tears with his thumbs. Sasuke reaches up and places his hands over Naruto’s, and the blonde puts his forehead to the raven’s.

“They scared the fucking shit out of me.” Sasuke breathes out shakily, and Naruto chuckles.

“I’m gonna lecture them like crazy after they apologize to you.” He gives his lover a peck in the lips. “But before that, I’m sorry...”

“I didn’t mean—“

“Shh. I won’t take any missions for a little while... Sorry, Sasuke. Don’t leave me.” His blue eyes look pleadingly into his lover’s dark ones.

“I’d never...” Sasuke pulls him for a deeper kiss, conveying his apology through it, and Naruto happily kisses back. They slowly part and the blonde brushes the raven’s hair from his cheek.

“Daddy.” Naruto turns back and sees both his kids peeking from the doorframe. He gestures them over, and when Sasuke kneels down and opens his arms, his children are running into them. He holds them tight, reining in his emotions.

“‘M sorry...” Menma’s sniffling and holding onto his neck tightly.

“It’s okay... Just don’t do that again.. I was so worried.” Minato pulls away to put his small hand on his mother’s cheek.

“S’wee mama.” He looks to both of his kids and gives them a kiss on their foreheads.

“I’m just glad you guys are okay.” Sasuke pats Menma on the head. “Thank you for protecting your brother. That was very brave.” His son wipes the snot under his nose with his forearm and gives him a smile.

——

Naruto closes the door to their bedroom with a soft click and watches his lover get under the sheets on his side of the bed. He lets out a breath and shuts the lights off before joining Sasuke.

“Minato made a pretty big mess of his toys for someone who could only use one arm.” The blonde faces the raven just as he lets out a snort of laughter.

“I hope you let them clean the room on their own.”

“I’m allowed to spoil them sometimes.”

“You spoil them all the time.”

“I do not.” There’s a rustle of sheets, and Naruto’s face obstructs Sasuke’s view of the ceiling.

“Yes, you do.” The blonde chuckles and leans down to kiss his partner and they move so he’s right on top of the raven, between his slightly parted legs. When they break apart, they look into each others eyes, Sasuke touching his lover’s cheek gently. “Guess what.”

“What?”

“Menma inherited my doujutsu.” Naruto’s eyes widen and his mouth parts in surprise.

“Sharingan? He has it?”

“I think it activated when he protected Minato. It was there even when we were at the hospital.” Naruto gives his neck a kiss.

“Are you worried?” Sasuke shakes his head.

“He was also advised for early graduation.”

“No fuckin’ way!”

“I told Shino I’d talk to you about it.”

“Well, it isn’t until early next year. We have time. Right now, though...” Naruto waggles his eyebrows and the raven tries not to roll his eyes, both meeting halfway for a passionate kiss.

——

“You’re absolutely sure?” The sinister grin on the man’s face was getting wider.

“I was there. The kid has Sharingan.”

“So it _was_ him. No matter. I have new plans.”

 


	14. Promise

Menma became Genin when he was eight. Not the youngest to ever do such a thing, but younger than his parents, that’s for sure. Becoming Genin brought a maturity and personality change in him that Naruto and Sasuke didn’t expect. In his first year of being assigned to a three-man-cell, he’s become more serious and focused. He stopped playing with his brother because he was getting busy with missions, and Sasuke’s starting to see Itachi when Menma turns his back and leaves for them. Today, he was going on a mission to escort someone back to Amegakure, and the raven’s hit with nostalgia, remembering when they’d gone on the same kind of mission only for it to turn into fighting an S-ranked criminal. He frowns while making Menma’s and Minato’s lunch. He hopes they don’t encounter something that dangerous.

“Nii-chan!” His younger son runs into the kitchen and pulls on his older brother’s sleeve. “Teach me how to do the kunai tricks!”

“I can’t, Minato.” Menma continues to eat his breakfast.

“Awww. Why not? You always can’t!”

“Because I can’t, okay? I’m busy. Why don’t you practice on your own? That’s what I did.”

“But you’re good at it...”

“You’d be good at it, too, if you focused in school. All you ever do is play.”

“Menma!” The raven chastises him and his son looks away before standing to put his plate on the sink.

“I’m gonna go now, mom. I’m gonna be late.” Sasuke exhales through his nose, gives his son his bento, and watches him leave the kitchen.

“Go tell your brother to take care.” He pats Minato who nods and rushes to the genkan.

“Good luck on your mission, nii. Take care.” Menma looks at him with shock before ruffling his blonde locks.

“I will. You better practice so I can show you cooler tricks when I come back.” The younger of the two grins and nods, and with that, Menma leaves. Minato comes back to the kitchen and sits on one of the dining chairs.

“Mama, why is nii-chan so grumpy all the time?” Sasuke sits beside him and puts the prepared bento in front of him.

“He’s not grumpy. Nii-san just has a lot of responsibilities right now. He’s Genin, and he has to focus, otherwise he’ll compromise his missions.” Minato pouts and looks at his hands on his lap, fiddling with them.

“I hate it. Why do dad and nii-chan have to do missions anyway?”

“That’s just the way it is. The way it was since before I was born.” He hated it, and yet here he was, allowing his children and his lover to become weapons of a nation he bore resentment to, all because he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving them defenseless. If it were different, if he didn’t have his kids, he would never step foot in Konoha ever again, no matter how much he loved Naruto. But he realized that when you become a parent, your children become the most precious things your heart will ever hold on to, and you’ll always want to protect them, even if it costs your sanity and pride. Menma and Minato were the products of his unity with his other half, and he’d die before he’d let anything happen to them.

“Mama, where’s your mama?” The question startles him.

“Umm... My mama... Is watching over us right now. Just like Uncle Itachi, my dad, dad’s dad, and dad’s mama.”

“What happened to them?” And just like that, all the memories flood back into him and he remembers why he hated this village in the first place. He clenches his fist, bottling up his sudden anger. “Mama?” He blinks and looks at his son.

“They just... They did what they had to do, and paid the price for it.” Minato gives him a confused look, but he stands before any more questions could be asked. “Let’s go walk you to school. You’ll be late.” Sasuke heads to the genkan with Minato and takes him to the academy.

——

Sasuke wakes one morning to Minato kissing his forehead and petting his hair. He comes to and sees his kids smiling widely, Menma with a tray of breakfast in his hands. He stifles a yawn and slowly sits up, resting his back on the headboard.

“What’s all this?”

“Happy Birthday, mom!”

“Happy Birthday, mama!” His children say simultaneously and Menma places the tray of food in his lap. He chuckles and takes the hair tie from the bedside table, moving to tie his dark locks back into a loose bun. He then inspects the contents of the tray.

“Wow. Did the three of you make this?” Minato shakes his head.

“Just me and nii-chan!”

“Dad left early this morning for something, so Minato and I decided to make you breakfast.” Menma adds, and Sasuke looks down, just a tad disappointed.

“Oh. Well, I’m gonna have to lecture him for leaving you two in charge of the kitchen.” The raven notes the mess all over his kids’ faces and gives a small smile. “But, thank you.” He holds the chopsticks and takes a bite out of the rice and fish. He chews and feels their eyes on him as they gauge his reaction. “It’s good.”

“Yay!” Minato grins and comes closer when Sasuke gestures them both over. Their mom wipes the smudges of soot from their faces with his thumb, and they’re both laughing sheepishly.

“You guys did great. I hope the kitchen isn’t a mess. Or the grill outside.” His kids look to each other before racing out of the room to clean, and the raven lets out another breath of laughter before continuing to eat. He looks to Naruto’s side of the bed and sighs. He must be working again. When he finishes, he takes the tray to the kitchen. Once he opens the faucet, Menma’s head pops in the kitchen door.

“Ah-ah! Not allowed to do chores for your birthday. We can do it, mom.” He takes his mother’s place in front of the sink and starts the task of washing the dishes. Sasuke is more than surprised with his kids this year, although, it makes sense since Menma’s old enough to do the work and Minato always wants to do whatever his older brother was doing. He notes the good mood his older son is in and places a kiss on top of his head before leaving to take a shower. He lets the hot water run down his body, sighing in the relief it brings to his muscles. He thinks about how busy Naruto had been for the past months. Kakashi was prepared to step down once the blonde was ready to take his place, and Sasuke knows he’s going to do it soon. He shuts the water off after washing himself thoroughly and wears his bathrobe. He exits the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, and almost jumps at the bouquet of flowers that greets him. It was a mix of red roses and white ones, arranged by Ino most likely. His eyes trail up and sees the bright smile of his lover directed at him.

“Happy Birthday, Sasuke.” The raven was in shock, and Naruto puts his arm behind Sasuke’s waist, pulls him so he’s leaning back with only the blonde’s strong arm to support him, and gives him a deep kiss. He breaks the kiss after a moment and rights his lover on his feet. Sasuke could only stare dumbly at him.

“Thanks..?” Naruto places the bouquet in the ravens hands and winks.

“Get dressed. Got loads planned for just you and me today!”

“What about the kids?”

“Ah, Menma has training later and Minato wants to go play with Shikadai, so I asked Menma to take him to Shikamaru’s place.” Sasuke raises a brow.

“You sure you aren’t pushing our kids onto other people just so we could get time alone?” The blonde laughs and holds his face to give him one more kiss.

“I swear, I’m not. Now, hurry up.” Naruto exits the room and the raven looks at the bouquet in his hands, smiling fondly.

——

“Is the blindfold necessary? I practically know where we’re going since I memorized every corner of Konoha.” The raven had Naruto’s hitae-ate over his eyes and was being led by the hand. “Usuratonkachi, why are you taking me here?”

“Shhhh! It’s a surprise. Stop asking questions.” They continue to walk until the blonde stops and moves behind him. “You ready?” When the raven nods, the forehead protector is removed and his eyes widen in shock. The Uchiha compound was supposed to be in ruins, but he was looking at prestine concrete walls surrounding the area. He steps through the entrance and marvels at the new cobblestone path. He keeps walking until he’s facing a large house, much like his childhood home, and drinks the sight in. The blonde stands beside him, hands on his own hips, and looking up at the house as well. “Sasuke.... I know this place brings back terrible memories... But... Uhh... You know... We have a family, and it might grow, and we kinda have our own clan going on... This place is pretty much legally yours, and—“ Naruto stops talking when he sees a tear slide down the raven’s cheek. “Sasuke... If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“How...?”

“Well, let’s just say I have friends in high places. Everyone I knew was on board with the idea when I told them last year. I thought it was time we had our own home to raise our growing kids in. Something we could call our own, you know?” Sasuke looks to him then.

“Can I...?” Naruto nods and the raven slides the front door open, slips his sandals off, and steps into the living room. It was nothing like his old home from the inside. It was more beautiful. It had a spacious living room, a nice kitchen, and four bedrooms. When Sasuke slides the door leading to the engawa, he’s greeted by a beautiful zen garden, and his breath was taken away. He feels arms wrap around his middle and he leans back to his lover’s chest.

“Like it...?”

“That’s a damn understatement. How were you able to afford all this?”

“Well, I didn’t technically have to buy the land since you own it. But I saved up enough for all this. Plus, I had a lot of help from our friends to realize this place. I was kinda worried this wouldn’t be a good idea... Maybe you wanted to choose a house together or something... But... I wanted to do this for you.” Sasuke turns around and puts his arms around the blonde’s torso.

“What did I do to deserve you...?” The raven’s eyes were glassy with emotion.

“For starters, you challenged me to be better than I ever was, you loved me back, and you bore my children. The list goes on, Sasuke.” Naruto smiles and leans in to give the raven a deep kiss, relishing the feel of each other’s warm lips. Sasuke sighs happily when they pull away.

“Do the kids know..?”

“Yeah, they helped clean this place up. It was hard keeping it under your nose for so long, but I was bent on surprising you. Happy thirty-first birthday, Sasuke.” The raven gives Naruto a smile and pulls him in for another kiss.

——

They move into their new home two weeks after, and on the first night, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves sitting side by side on the engawa, facing the zen garden and watching the moon together. Their shoulders and thighs are touching, and the warmth emanating from the blonde makes Sasuke feel calm.

“When’s Kakashi stepping down?”

“Uh... He was planning to wait until after my birthday, so in a few months.” The raven nods and puts his attention back on the moon view. “Hey, Sasuke. Do you ever think about making it official? Like, us getting married?”

“Hn. It’s just papers, Naruto. And... I don’t know if I can give up my last name, nor can you.” They look at each other, and the blonde smiles.

“We don’t have to give up anything. You can still be Uchiha, and I’ll be Uzumaki. I just....” Naruto blushes and Sasuke puts a hand on a scarred cheek, urging him to continue. “I wanna be able to call you legally mine.” That had the raven blushing furiously.

“You are just so sentimental.” But Sasuke’s putting his hand behind the blonde’s neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto wastes no time removing the raven’s obi and loosening his yukata, the material sliding off a bit and baring his strong shoulders. He pushes Sasuke back until he’s lying on the wood floor, long hair like a halo around his head, and pearl-white skin glowing in the moonlight. Naruto had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than his lover, and he quickly removes his underwear, sliding it off delicate but strong legs, and tossing it aside. He then unzips his pants and gets in between Sasuke’s thighs, pulling them down just enough to free his aching cock. The raven reaches down to pump him to hardness, eyes never leaving Naruto’s own. When he feels precum drip from the blonde’s member, he starts to rub the bulbous head against his own slick entrance, and the feeling has him shivering. With a push of the hips, Naruto sheaths himself into Sasuke and sighs at how good it feels. They stay like that for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes with his lover seated all the way inside him.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Naruto gives his lips a peck and the raven nods.

“Me, too. More than you can ever imagine...” The blonde starts to move and Sasuke’s gasping at the feeling. He puts his arms around Naruto’s neck, the sleeves of his yukata bunching around his biceps, and pulls him down for a kiss. The blonde picks the pace up, thrusting faster. They break apart from the kiss, panting into each other’s mouths before Naruto puts his forehead against Sasuke’s. The raven closes his eyes, and relishes in the feel of being one with his soulmate.

“Sasuke.... Marry me..” The blonde says without slowing his pace, and the raven nods, opening his eyes to look into ocean blues.

“It goes without saying... Usuratonkachi...” Sasuke pants out before moaning. “My god...”

“Cum for me, baby...” Naruto thrusts deeper, peppering his face with kisses when he feels his lover tighten around him. Sasuke gasps and bites his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming out in ecstasy, and not long after, he feels Naruto’s seed flow inside him. They look into each other’s eyes once more, breaths mingled, and smile at the renewal of their promise to one another.

——

The wedding was a simple one. Neither wanted attention from the entirety of Konoha, and decided to do it before Naruto officially became Hokage. It was only signing papers before Kakashi himself, their friends and children as witnesses. Sakura was bawling, but nobody dared to comment on it except Ino. They held a small gathering in their own home right after to celebrate, and the Uchiha-Uzumaki household has never been so lively.

“You guys should go on a honeymoon!” Ino says after taking a sip of her alcoholic drink and Sasuke gives her an odd look. “You know, take a break from being parents and just go out there and enjoy each other’s company!” She elaborates.

“Uh.... Don’t know if our kids are old enough to watch themselves.” Naruto laughs while Sasuke pours him another cup of sake.

“You can leave them to me!” Sakura says and the raven raises a brow.

“Your schedule doesn’t really assure me that my kids will be fed and be in bed on time.” Their pink-haired friend pouts and the blonde looks to his spouse.

“S’uke, come to think of it, you and I never had time alone since having Menma and Minato.”

“We have time alone every night.” Naruto sighs.

“That’s different.” Sasuke gives his attention to his own sake before Kiba speaks.

“There’s this hot spring resort just a bit outside of Konoha. Why don’t you two spend the night there? Not too far, and you wouldn’t have to leave your kiddos for too long.” The couple look to each other before looking back at their friends.

“Oh, yeah. They have a really nice couple’s private bath and room. It’s really worth it.” Shikamaru says around his cup of sake. “Temari wants to go back, but there just isn’t time between work and Shikadai.”

“Couple’s room, huh....” Naruto grins. “We’ll talk about it. For now, let’s play a drinking game.” Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll go put the kids to bed, okay?” When the raven stands, the blonde quickly holds his hand.

“You got it?” Sasuke nods and leans in to give his husband a peck on the lips before going to Minato’s room. His door was wide open, so the raven slides it closed behind him, then Minato looks up from the book he’s reading to his mom.

“What’re you reading?” Sasuke sits on the edge of his son’s bed.

“It’s nii-chan’s old academy book. I wanna be just like him! But not grumpy.” The raven lets out a soft chuckle.

“Hn. I’m sure you’ll do well on your own. You and nii-san are two completely different people.” He watches Minato pout and put the book away.

“People talk about him in the academy. They compare me and him and they tell me how I’m not as good as him.” This makes the raven frown.

“Who tells you that? Your teachers?”

“Sometimes. Most of the time it’s the other kids. And they talk about how his Sharingan is rare and so cool. Why can’t I have mine yet?” Sasuke caresses his son’s blonde locks.

“The Sharingan is a reflection of your heart. It’s not something you can get just by wishing for it. I didn’t expect nii-san to have inherited that from my blood, but he did, and he gained it by protecting you. But you know what I see in you?” A shake of the head. “I see a reflection of the strongest ninja I know. Even stronger than me.” Minato’s eyes brighten.

“Dad?” The raven nods and moves to lean his back on the headboard, scooping his son up to his side.

“Let me tell you something about dad. Unlike me, he grew up with no mama or papa. They passed away when he was just a baby, so he had to do things all on his own. No one cooked for him, no one tucked him in and told him good night. No one even said ‘welcome home’ when he stepped through the front door.” He watches as blue eyes turn glassy. “Your dad wanted to be Hokage so he could be acknowledged by the village. It was his dream. But when my family passed away, things began to change. He became my rival, but he also became somebody who understood me. When I.... When I left the village.... A long time ago... He never gave up on me....” Before Minato could ask questions about what happened to him, he continues. “Dad was terrible at the academy. He failed exams and was held back for a few times, but he never gave up. And look at him now, he became a hero. And you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because he stopped making his goal about surpassing me and becoming Hokage. He did so because he cared. He saved me because he cared. This is something I know both of you inherited from your dad, a good heart. That’s all you really need.” He hears sniffling, and he moves to wipe his son’s tears. He cradles Minato for a long while and when Naruto peeks his head into the room to tell him their guests had left, their son quickly runs to him.

“Welcome home, dad!!” Naruto carries his crying son and looks to Sasuke with confusion. The raven merely shrugs, a small smile on his face.

“Time for bed, Minato.” Sasuke moves from his son’s bed so Naruto could put him down. They both tuck him in, and Minato holds onto his father’s hand.

“I love you, dad.” The blonde places a kiss on his son’s forehead.

“Me, too, Minato.” Once his eyes drift closed, they slowly exit the room and close the door. “What did you tell him?”

“I just told him how much you sucked at the academy.” Sasuke walks to Menma’s room, leaving his gawking husband behind him and knocking on the door gently. When he hears his son say ‘yeah’ he enters the room and watches him pack his backpack for a moment. “Another mission?”

“Yeah, but not until the day after tomorrow. I just wanna get stuff ready so I don’t forget anything. Do you need something, mom?”

“We just wanted to tuck you in.” The way Menma blushes is hilarious and Naruto chuckles behind him.

“I’m nine! I don’t need to be tucked in.”

“What? Of course, you do! You’re _only_ nine!” The blonde manhandles his son to his bed, and tickles him, finally getting a laugh out of him.

“Dad! Stop! Okay! Okay!” Naruto stops attacking him, and Sasuke sits on the bed to join them.

“Why are you so serious all the time now?” When he gets no answer, the blonde pushes his son’s bangs out of his face. “Hey.... Talk to us.” Menma averts his gaze from them before speaking.

“I don’t wanna fail you guys. I want you to be proud of me.”

“What makes you think we aren’t proud of you? We’re always proud of you.” Naruto tries to get more out of his son, but Menma doesn’t speak. Instead, he gets under the covers and turns away from them. Sasuke looks to his spouse before leaving a kiss to their son’s head.

“Good night, Menma.” They both exit their son’s room and enter their own. “I think it might’ve been a mistake to advance him to Genin so soon.” The raven sits on his side of the bed and runs a hand down his face.

“He was really excited about it. I don’t think we could’ve convinced him otherwise.”

“But we were the deciding points, Naruto! We should have waited until he was twelve to graduate.”

“Sasuke....” The blonde sits beside him and kisses his frowning lips. “I think you need to put more faith in Menma.” The raven sighs.

“You’re right. I’m just worrying too much. But I do wanna speak to his teacher.”

“Please let there not be any bloodshed.” Sasuke snorts and pushes Naruto’s face away.

“Go get ready for bed.” The raven watches as the blonde laughs and walks into the bathroom. He’s suddenly so tired from today’s activities, so when he lies down he immediately falls into a deep sleep.

——

At the insistance of their friends, they do push through on their honeymoon to the aforementioned hot springs. Sasuke was hesitant to have Sakura watch his kids, but she reassures him that she can handle such good boys. The raven raises his brow to that. They were standing at the entrance to Konoha, ready to leave.

“You two be good, alright?” Naruto pats both their heads and Menma tries to escape from the hold.

“We will, dad!” Minato grins widely and Sasuke so badly does not want to leave.

“I’ll take care of Minato, so stop worrying, alright?” Menma says, and the raven sighs and gives both his kids a kiss in the head.

“Alright... Sakura, make sure you make their bento for school and missions along with breakfast. They can both get ready by themselves, but you need to walk Minato to school. He gets off at five, and they need to have dinner no later than seven, and be at bed at nine thirty at the latest—“

“Sasuke-kun, you’re worse than any mother I have ever known. I got it. For the hundredth time, I got it. Just enjoy your time with Naruto, okay? You guys need the break before he gets really busy.” The raven nods. They both start to walk away, but Sasuke turns back and watches his kids wave at them.

“Stay strong, it’ll only be for two nights.” Naruto chuckles into his ear and he relaxes then takes hold of his husband’s hand. When they reach the hot spring resort, they’re immediately escorted to a private room with a personal bath. They look to each other and smile before undressing and enjoying the springs. Naruto sighs and deposits himself beside Sasuke. “Who knew we needed this, huh?”

“Hn.” The raven closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “I miss the kids, though.”

“Me, too. Wanna add another?” The blonde says, chuckling.

“I’ll castrate you.”

“Still on birth control?” Sasuke nods.

“I vaguely remember, but my labor with Minato was... It was painful. And the post partum depression I had... I can’t do it over again. Not right now.” Naruto holds his hand under the water.

“I know. I’ll be Hokage soon, so I might be busier than I am now.” The raven leans his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hn. What’s the first thing on your mind when you become Hokage? What’re you gonna do?” Naruto kisses the top of Sasuke’s head.

“I’m gonna replace everybody in the council. I don’t wanna see those disgraceful people there.” The raven looks at him.

“It’s easier said than done. They most likely won’t go down without a fight.”

“Well.” The blonde grins. “They’re welcome to fight me.” Sasuke gives him a small smile and pecks his lips.

“Then?”

“Then, I’ll bridge all the nations together. End all the possibilities of nonsense wars that are killing everyone. I’ll change the school system, too. I don’t want casualties in things like the Chuunin exams. It’s ridiculous.” The raven nods.

“We should do something about currently orphaned children. They should never end up like us. Alone, and left to fend for themselves. I get so mad just thinking about the way Konoha handled things. All because of that damn council.” Naruto gives him a small kiss.

“I won’t let that happen. This is our chance to change things. I won’t waste it, S’uke.” The raven nods and holds his face to give him a deeper kiss. When they break apart, they touch their foreheads together.

“You ever think about what future Minato said? About me being...”

“I do... But there isn’t anyone suspicious in the list of medical practitioners, yet.”

“Hn. You think something might have changed when Minato warned us?” Naruto sighs and leans back.

“I don’t know... I was hoping he’d come back and explain more thoroughly. Sasuke... Know that if anyone tried to capture you, they’ll have to go through me.” The raven runs his fingers through blonde locks and looks into his spouse’s blue eyes.

“I know. I’ve stopped having the strange dreams... But... I don’t know. I feel uneasy.”

“I do, too. We’ll sort this out one step at a time, alright?”

“Yeah, we’ll do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do apologize for taking the story so slow, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I wanted them to move to an actual house so badly, and this is what I came up with?? Cheesy.


	15. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! On top of all the other ideas flowing out of my brain, I wanted to write this well, so I finally became satisfied enough with the result to publish the chapter. 
> 
> This one is filled with family fluff and some revelations into the plot. Also, gonna quickly rant about how terrible of a dad canon Naruto is. With how caring Naruto was as a person, and how much he yearned for a family all his life, I don’t think he’ll ever treat his kids the way he treats them in canon. Just ugh. Anyway, without further ado!

Naruto becomes inaugurated for Hokage a few weeks after his thirty-first birthday. Sasuke stands with his children a ways away from the crowd and watches his husband with pride and weariness simmering inside him. He knows this position will divide Naruto’s attention, but he has faith in him. The blonde carries the revolution he himself could not put into practice. By the end of the week, Naruto has to leave for a summit with the other Kage and Sasuke walks to the genkan to bid him goodbye.

“How long will you be gone?” The blond stands after putting his sandals on and looks to his spouse.

“Just a few days. It won’t take long.” The raven nods before leaning in to give Naruto a chaste kiss.

“I’ll miss you guys.”

“Minato’s been whining since yesterday about you leaving.” The blonde chuckles.

“My god, he’s cute and growing too fast.” Before Sasuke could even retort, an ANBU is knocking at their door and telling Naruto they need to leave.

“Guess that’s you.” They look into each other’s eyes for one more moment, before Naruto dons his Hokage cloak and slides the door shut behind him. Sasuke sighs and steps to the engawa, pulling his haori closed to shield himself from the now chilly weather. Winter was coming soon. He folds his legs beneath him as he sits and watches their garden for a moment before closing his eyes and meditating. After an hour or so to himself, Sasuke hears footfalls headed his direction, and once it stops beside him, he hears the familiar voice of his eldest son.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Menma?”

“Sensei wants to speak with you.” That has the raven’s attention. He opens his eyes and turns to look at the boy.

“What about?” Menma simply shrugs, peaking his mother’s curiosity. “Did he say when he’ll come by?”

“Soon. He’s on his way already.”

“Alright. Can you tell Minato to clean his room and get ready for lunch?” Sasuke says as he stands.

“Yeah, sure.” Menma walks to his brother’s room and slides the door open. Minato quickly jumps to his feet and hides something behind his back, smiling at his older brother widely. The older of the two simply raises a brow. “What do you have, Minato?”

“Nothing...” His younger brother was never a good liar. Just like his father.

“Is it something that’ll make mom mad?” Minato frowns and slowly shows him a scroll resting between his palms. Menma takes it and opens to read it. His eyes widen once he realizes what it was. “Where’d you get this?”

“Nowhere....”

“Minato.”

“Dad’s office. I was looking for paper to draw on and that was in the bottom drawer...” The younger of the two looked about to cry from guilt, but Menma quickly closes the scroll and pats him in the head.

“Just don’t take things without dad’s permission next time. I’ll give this to mom.” Minato sniffles and nods.

“Okay, nii-chan.”

“Mom wants you to clean your room and get ready for lunch, too.”

“Okaaaaaaay.” Menma hears his mother welcome his sensei in and he quickly goes to his room to keep the scroll, promising to himself to remember to give it to his mom later. When he steps to the living room, his teacher is sitting across his mom and he joins them by sitting closer to Sasuke.

“Uzumaki-sa—“

“Uchiha.”

“Ah. Right. Uchiha-san, I’ve come to tell you that Menma has done exceptionally well as a Genin.” The raven feels pride at hearing the words, but when the teacher slides a piece of paper his way, he frowns. “I’ve come to formally have you sign for him to join the Chunin exams.”

“He’s only nine.” The teacher merely nods.

“I understand, Uchiha-san, but he’s brilliant. On missions, he’s very reliable. I believe he’s mature enough to be Chunin.”

“Absolutely not. He’s only a child. He has more to learn from his experience as a Genin.” Sasuke knows he’s spouting bullshit. His son was excellent in school, more than his peers will ever be, but the raven was done putting pressure on him. He’d learned his lesson when his son became Genin. Menma lightly deflates at his words.

“Uchiha-san, you need to understand that there’s nothing more for your son to learn as a Genin. If he can’t go to higher ranked missions, he’ll never hone his abilities.”

“And as his parent, I said no. Thank you for your time, Kumata-sensei. I’m sure you can see yourself out.” Sasuke stands and moves to go to the kitchen but the teacher’s next words has him freezing in place.

“The Hokage surely wouldn’t stand for this. Surely, he’d want his son to follow his footsteps.” The raven audibly exhales, but doesn’t turn to look at them.

“My husband became a Chunin at twenty-six. I don’t think I’d mind my son following that.” Kumata stands, glaring at Sasuke’s back.

“Uchiha-san, I’ll have to talk to the Hokage about this—“

“And what?” The raven looks at him with an eerily calm look. “You think his decision will be different from mine? Do you think I’m inferior to my own husband? That I would submit just because of his rank or because I’m an Omega?” He hears Kumata gulp and Sasuke eyes the paper on the table before taking it and ripping it into four pieces, placing them into the teacher’s palms.

“Sensei, I do suggest you get out of my house and property before I lose my temper.” At the sight of the mangekyou, Kumata was out of there in seconds. Sasuke sighs when he feels the teacher’s presence no longer and looks to his son, taking in his rigid posture. “Menma...”

“Mom... I thought you’d be proud of me...” Sasuke quickly kneels by his son’s side and holds his face between his palms, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Menma, what makes you think I’m not...?” His son’s eyes look down, away from him, and he can see the slight quiver of his lip. “Menma.”

“I wanna be strong so I won’t hurt anyone... I wanna protect you guys.”

“Is this about... What happened to Minato two years ago...?” When Menma doesn’t answer, Sasuke gives his son’s forehead a kiss. The personality change, the seriousness in his ninja training... It all boils down to his trauma at being so inexperienced and inability to do anything for his brother at the time. For his family.

While Minato’s fear of large animals and the like stemmed from being attacked, Menma hid his trauma well by putting himself rigorously through learning what he can. Sasuke couldn’t help but admire his child. “I’m sorry.”

The words make Menma look to his mother with confusion. ”I’m sorry I ignored such an obvious sign. That I ignored you. Menma, you don’t have to be the best in training. I want you to be a kid. As much as possible, I want you to be nothing like me and your dad. All I want for you two is to see you happy. As your parents, it’s our job to protect you and make sure you grow up healthy. Don’t....” Sasuke tries to blink the emotions stinging his eyes. “Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t go down that path.”

Menma doesn’t fully grasp it, doesn’t know why his parents aren’t like his teammates’ parents that pressure them to be better, to be the best, but he can see the desparation in his mother’s eyes. He sees fear. Subtle, but akin to the fear he showed when he found them at the training grounds injured and defenseless.

“Mom... Does Minato... Hate me for being weak?” The raven looks incrediously at his son. “Did he stop looking up to me?” When his mother snorts out laughter, he looks at him with a pout.

“I don’t think Minato will ever stop admiring you. He tells me everyday.” The blush on Menma’s face makes Sasuke sigh with relief. “Why don’t you go play with him? He’s been dying for you to teach him academy things.”

“Okay.” Menma stands, but before he leaves, he leans over and gives his mom’s head a quick peck. Sasuke watches him go and gently puts his two fingers on the now still tingling spot. He decides he likes this better than a forehead poke.

——

A few weeks later, Sasuke visits the Hokage Tower close to lunch time, bringing take-out ramen from Ichiraku to Naruto. He gives two knocks before opening the door and is surprised to see Menma’s teacher talking to his husband. He narrows his eyes at the man, whose attention was now on him, and closes the door behind himself.

“Ah, Sasuke, Kumata-sensei—“

“Is leaving, I hope.” Naruto looks between his husband’s glare towards the man, and the teacher himself. Eventually, Kumata looks to the Hokage and bows.

“Hokage-sama, I’ll see you another time.” Without another glance at Sasuke, the teacher leaves the office.

“Sasuke—“ The raven places the food items onto Naruto’s table.

“Did you eat?” When the blonde shakes his head, Sasuke rounds the table to touch his husband’s shoulders. “You should have lunch.” Naruto turns from his seat just a bit and puts his hands on the raven’s hips.

“Hey... What’s going on? Talk to me.” The blonde looks at him pleadingly and Sasuke leans slightly against the table.

“Did he ask you if Menma could take the Chunin exams?”

“Yeah, he did.” Naruto nods idly. “Our kid’s really something, huh?”

“He is. He’s amazing.” Sasuke gives a small smile. “But he’s also still a child. I tore up the consent form.”

“Sas—“ Before the blonde could retort, Sasuke speaks again.

“And told him to leave our house.”

“Babe...” The raven runs his fingers through his husband’s hair, and watches him relax slightly. “I know this is stupid of me to say, but you have to be careful. The council men are wolves. Right now, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, and I are working on ways to get around the law to get rid of all of them. But in the meantime, I need you to watch out.”

“Something happened at the Summit.” Sasuke withdraws his hand from blonde locks. “They said something about me, didn’t they?”

“They’re adamant about punishing you for your war crimes.” The couple turn to Kakashi who’d just entered the office. “Not only that, you were a nukenin, a traitor at one point. Not to mention you threatened to kill all the Kage. They have a unanimous decision to lock you up with your chakra sealed until they decide how to go about it.”

“Why the hell didn’t they do that when you were Hokage?”

“Well, they did think I was biased for setting you free, but I stood by the premise that you helped us fight that war. Plus, you two lived on the outskirts far from the city. Now, though, the Hokage’s your spouse. If anything, his decisions concerning you are completely biased based on the laws of the land.” Kakashi moves to take a seat on a chair near Naruto’s desk.

“This is bullshit. I don’t have the patience for this.” Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling his migraine coming in. Naruto puts a hand on the raven’s thigh, comforting more himself than his husband.

“Sasuke, you should go home and rest. I’ll go pick Minato up from the academy later.” The raven’s eyes slowly open and look to him tiredly before giving a curt nod. Sasuke’s hand moves to touch his face, caressing a scarred cheek, and he leans into the feeling. The raven rarely ever says ‘thank you’, but it’s always expressed in other ways such as this.

Kakashi observes them and is amazed by how much his students have changed. He expected Sasuke to lash out, but instead, he’s learned to rely on Naruto. Something that took a lot of time to adjust to, he guessed. As for the blonde, he was still his idealistic self, but definitely more mature. It’s a relief to know Naruto’s mostly the same person he always was; that being Hokage didn’t change him much, although there was such a long way to go. These two really were good for each other, and when it boils down to it, he knows he’ll fight alongside his former students. He watches as Sasuke leans in to kiss Naruto’s temple before nodding to Kakashi and stepping out the door.

“What am I gonna do sensei?” The blonde puts his palm against his face, leaning onto the surface of the table. “Only Gaara vouched for me back there. I’m glad that they never looked down on me for who I wanted to be with, but it doesn’t erase what Sasuke’s done.”

“That’s true.” Kakashi nods. “They just want to be very careful that Sasuke isn’t manipulating your decisions in any way for his benefit.” Naruto snorts at that.

“If he manipulated my decisions, I’d still be back living quietly near the lake, probably having my tenth kid.”

“Oh, speaking of kids.” Kakashi moves to place a file of papers onto Naruto’s desk. “You got a lot of signatures for the approval of the orphanage you and Sasuke wanted to put up.” The blonde’s eyes sparkle at that.

“Really?! Sasuke’s gonna be so happy about this!” Naruto browses through the papers with a smile and figures he can take it home to have Sasuke read it as well. “Oh, Kakashi-sensei. I want your opinion on something.”

Kakashi nods and Naruto continues. “Kumata-sensei spoke to me about signing Menma’s application form for the Chunin exams.”

“That’s good news. What’s the problem?”

“Well, Sasuke’s not really keen on advancing Menma just yet since he’s only nine. And in my opinion, the Chunin exams are... Damn, it’s brutal.” Naruto leans back against his seat and Kakashi hums in agreement.

“We’re training our future ninja like we did when there was war at hand. Naruto, I know you’re aiming for peace which could possibly change the education system. You’re aiming to do something different, and it’s not gonna be easy, as you’ve already seen, but know that we’re here to help you.” Naruto gives a smile at that.

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.”

“And as for Menma, ultimately, you two are his parents and it’s your decision.”

Naruto sighs, but his smile doesn’t falter. “I think Sasuke’s mother instincts are stronger than I give it credit for. I’ll trust him on this one.”

——

When five o’clock rolls around, Naruto’s outside the academy waiting for Minato to get off of school. He looks around and smiles and waves at the other parents who recognize him. Not long after, a sea of children flood out the academy gates and he squints his eyes, trying to spot his son from the crowd.

“Damn, there’s so many kids.” The blonde mutters under his breath. He sees Minato exit, holding onto the straps of his backpack and looking around, trying to spot his mom most likely. Naruto’s heart warms at the pure happiness on his son’s face when he sees his dad’s waving form.

“Dad!!” Minato makes a run for him and hugs his leg once it’s within his son’s reach. “I didn’t know you were picking me up!”

“Mom isn’t feeling very well, so here I am!” Naruto carries him and puts him on his shoulders, both his legs securely on either side of his neck.

“What about work?”

“You think I’d pass up picking you up for boring ‘ol work? Not gonna happen, buddy.” The words make Minato laugh.

“Daddy, you’re s’pose to be responsible.”

“Enough about dad, tell me about how your day went.” Naruto begins the walk home and happily listens to his son talk about what he’s learned. When they reach home, they see Menma near the front door trying to shoo a puppy away. “Hey, what’s going on here, kiddo?”

“This puppy followed me home. I only helped it out of the ditch it was stuck in near the training grounds...” Menma says while looking at the puppy wagging it’s tail excitedly.

“Puppy!! Dad, can I pet it??” Minato starts to fuss and pull at Naruto’s hair painfully, and the latter leaves him no choice but to put him down.

“Just be gentle! Maybe Kiba would know what to do with it.”

“Awwww... We can’t keep it?” Minato looks up from giving the puppy a nice tummy rub.

“Hmmmmm....” Naruto looks up in thought. “How about I talk to mom and you guys give it something to eat? Poor guy must be hungry.”

Menma looks to him with barely hidden glee. “Really dad?”

“I don’t see why not.” Naruto pats his head of dark hair and slides their front door open. “Just make sure your brother doesn’t run off for a bit, okay?”

“Sure!” Naruto watches his children put their attention to the puppy for a moment before proceeding to the master bedroom. He’s surprised to find it dark, so he moves to turn the light switch on.

“Don’t.” The blonde stops and slowly approaches the bed, kneeling beside Sasuke’s side of it. The raven was on his stomach under the covers, eyes screwed shut. He looked like he was in pain.

“I thought your migraines weren’t this bad anymore...”

“‘S not the migraine.... Hurts...” Naruto puts a hand on the raven’s cheek and notes how warm and clammy he was.

“Sasuke, what hurts?”

“C-cramps...”

Naruto looks down and imagines Sasuke must be putting pressure onto his abdomen. “Do you need something warm on it?”

“Already tried that... Not working...” The raven sounded breathless. It must really hurt this time.

“You need me to call Sakura-chan?” Sasuke lightly shakes his head as best as he can in his position.

“Kids...?” Naruto thinks it might not be a good time to bring up the prospect of them keeping a dog for the night, so he bends the truth a little.

“They’re outside, playing.”

“‘Kay...” He watches as Sasuke moves to get up, sucking in a sharp breath and putting more pressure onto his abdomen with a fist. Naruto quickly puts his hands on his husband’s shoulders to stop him.

“Wait, where’re you going?!”

“Dinner... For you guys...” The blonde sighs and kisses the raven’s sweaty brow.

“I got it. You need to rest, alright?” He guides Sasuke back down and tucks him in. “And I promise it won’t be instant ramen, so stop giving me that look, Teme.”

“Nggg.” Naruto laughs lightly and gives his spouse another kiss in the head for good measure before stepping out and closing the door behind him. He makes his way back to the front of the house and watches for a moment as his kids try to make the inexperienced puppy fetch a stick. He laughs when the puppy does nothing but wag its tail and yip happily at them.

“Okay, guys, mom’s sick, so no making noise in the house, alright?” His children give him worried looks.

“Is mom dying...?” Minato asks and Naruto shakes his head.

“Trust me. It’ll take more than cramps to kill your mom.” The blonde chuckles to himself at the sheer truth of it. “I’m gonna make dinner,“ When his children’s faces brighten, he continues. “But it isn’t instant ramen. Mom’s orders.” His children deflate and damn, if people doubted they were his kids, they’ll surely believe now. “So, I’m gonna go figure out what to make us, and you two can keep the little guy company for a while longer, yeah?”

“Yay!” Minato goes back to waving the stick in front of the puppy, but Menma keeps his eyes on him.

“Need help, dad?”

“I’m good, buddy, but thanks. Let dad take care of you guys, okay?” Menma nods with a small smile.

“Okay.” His son goes back to putting his attention on the dog and Naruto hurries to the kitchen to see what he can make. While he ponders, his eyes land on the little aloe plant sitting in a small pot on the window sill. He sprays a bit of water on it and smiles when he remembers planting it for his husband when they first moved to the house. Naruto grins widely when he finally decides on what to cook for dinner.

——

The meal was a simple tomato and beef over rice dish, one he knew Sasuke and the kids loved. The three fold their hands in front of them, saying ‘Itadakimasu!’ together, and digging into their food.

“It’s good, dad!” A few rice pieces fly out of Minato’s mouth, and Sasuke would have scolded him. Naruto decides to let his kids go this time, like all other times.

“Dad’s an awesome cook, huh?”

“Yeah, you cook better than Hatori’s dad.” Menma says. Naruto looks to him fondly.

“How are your teammates? You enjoying being a Genin?” His son merely shrugs.

“It’s cool. Hana needs to work on her chakra control more and Hatori doesn’t really think well under pressure.” Naruto chuckles and puts his bowl of food down on the table.

“Well, the three of you were designed to balance each other out, so make sure you work on your teamwork. I could say you need to work on your people skills, Menma.” His son pouts before scooping more rice into his mouth.

“Dad, who were your teammates when you were nii-chan’s age?”

“You’ll never believe who they were. Can you guys guess?” Menma looks up then.

“Was it uncle Kiba??” Minato says and Naruto almost chokes on his food.

“Wha—?! God, no!” Both kids laugh. “That would’ve been a nightmare.”

“Was it mom?” Menma smiles and Naruto nods.

“It was mom and aunt Sakura.” Minato gasps.

“You were with mama?”

“Mhm! I was like you Menma. I had to carry the team with my geniusness and ski— Ow!” He rubs the back of his head and looks to his spouse who just entered the dining room.

“Stop lying to the kids.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Mhm.” Naruto chuckles and watches the raven’s hand subtly rub against his abdomen. His look turns to that of worry.

“Still hurts?”

“Just a little.” With some struggle, Sasuke takes a seat in his usual spot.

“You okay, mom? You wanna eat? Dad put extra tomatoes just for you.” Menma says and the raven’s cheeks color a little as he looks to his spouse.

“Did he? That’s very nice of him.” Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head in mock embarassment.

Minato scoots closer and feeds Sasuke some of his food. The raven happily takes the attention, chewing and swallowing his food before speaking. “It’s delicious.”

After dinner, Naruto and Minato go check on the puppy outside, the excuse being ‘getting some fresh air’, while Menma and Sasuke wash the dishes. The raven passes a dripping wet bowl to Menma who happily takes it and dries it with the cloth in his hand. They’re working in silence until Menma speaks.

“Mom? Do you hate Kumata-sensei?” Sasuke pauses from his work for a second before continuing.

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like the pressure he’s putting on you. Does he do the same to your teammates?”

“I dunno. A lot of the time he just trains me alone in the training grounds.” That makes Sasuke stop his work completely, so he shuts the faucet and looks to his son.

“What?”

“Most of the time he’s training me and taking me to missions alone. He said it’s so I can grow in skill. He...” Menma seemed to hesitate, like he was told specifically not to tell his own parents.

“He what, Menma?” Sasuke tries to steady his voice from the shaking anger he’s feeling.

“He has a fixation with my Sharingan. He keeps talking about it. Mom... One time... I heard him talk to someone about how my eyes were almost ready. I don’t even know what that means.” Sasuke kneels with a wince, and dries his hands on his pants before putting them on either of his son’s cheeks.

“Menma, I need you to show me your Sharingan.” When his son does, Sasuke’s eyes widen at the realization that his right eye had three tomoe, and two on the left. “What kind of missions has he been taking you in?”

“He tells me they’re D and C-ranked. But in training... He trains me to...” His son hesitates and looks down, and the raven has to tilt Menma’s chin back up to look at him.

“Trains you to what, Menma?”

“He tells me that in battle, I can’t show mercy ... So, one time... He made me seriously hurt Hatori. If Hatori didn’t cry and beg, mom, I would’ve...”

Sasuke’s hands were shaking with anger now, and he quickly stands, pain be damned. “That son of a bitch!” The raven storms to the genkan filled with white hot rage, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. In a brief moment, he remembers Menma coming home a few months ago and refusing to speak. It must’ve traumatized him.

“Mom, wait!” Menma tries to keep his mom from leaving, but Sasuke isn’t listening. Once the raven has his sandals on, he’s storming out of the house. Naruto quickly blocks his way and puts tanned hands on his shoulders.

“Wait, where’re you going?! What happened?!”

“You know what? I’m tired of this bullshit.” Minato’s eyes widen at his mom’s language. “I’ll give those motherfuckin’ council assholes a reason to put me in jail, because I’m gonna go and kill Kumata!”

“Sasuke, calm down! What’s all this about? I mean, I get he’s a little in over his head about our son, but—“

“I know what the asshole is trying to do. He’s trying to train Menma rigurously so his Sharingan becomes complete. He tried to let Menma kill his own teammate! The guy’s own student!” Naruto’s expression morphs into one of seriousness, and Sasuke can tell his husband is starting to get angry, too.

“Let’s talk about this inside after we put the children to bed. If we attack him right now, nothing good will come of it, S’uke.” The raven eventually nods and puts his hand on his husband’s cheek.

“Babe, I can feel Kurama’s chakra coming out of you.” They both turn and look to their slightly shaken children and a very scared puppy behind Menma’s legs. “Do you mind explaining why there’s a dog here?”

——

“Mama, you shouldn’t say bad words like that.” Minato says sleepily, and Sasuke kisses his son’s forehead.

“I know. I’m sorry.” That seemed to satisfy his youngest son, and the boy lets out a yawn and cuddles further under his covers.

“Night, mama. Night, dad.”

“Night, Minato. Sweet dreams.” Naruto gives his son’s forehead a kiss as well before moving out of the room with Sasuke and shutting the door. They proceed to Menma’s room and watch him climb into bed, getting under the covers. Sasuke approaches him and kneels by his bedside, pushing dark bangs out of his son’s face.

“I’m sorry you had to see that side of me.” The raven whispers, but Menma shakes his head.

“I’m sorry I kept it from you, mom... He told me to.”

“I know. Don’t ever be afraid of people threatening you, because dad and I will always find you and will always protect you without fail. I promise.” Sasuke leans in to kiss his son’s forehead. “For now, I want you to act normal, but let us know the moment he does something like that again, or if you hear him speak to people about your doujutsu, understand?”

“Okay, mom.”

Naruto leans in and gives his son’s head a kiss as well. “Just remember, Menma, no matter what people tell you, mom and I will always be proud of you. Believe it.”

Menma’s lip quivers, but he gives them a small smile and a nod. “Okay. Night.”

After bidding their son goodnight, they step out of the room, close the door, and proceed to the engawa, where they usually sit, watch the moon, and talk.

“Naruto, I need you to dig up everything about Kumata.” When the blonde looks to him, he furrows his brow further. “I have a feeling this man has an agenda.”

“You think he might be connected to the man Minato from the future told us about? The one to watch out for?”

“I don’t know.” Sasuke sighs and puts his hand against his painful abdomen. “But you have access to all the registered Konoha nin’s files. It’s a start.”

“Why don’t you go to the hospital to get checked tomorrow? And once you’re done, stop by the office. We might be able to look into it together.” Naruto says and Sasuke raises a brow at him.

“That’s illegal. I’m registered as a civilian, I can’t look through files.”

“Yeah, but you’re like, the Hokage’s wife! The first-lady. You have secret permission.”

“Call me lady one more time, and I’ll kick your ass.” Naruto laughs and leans over to give the raven’s lips a peck.

“Oh, and before I forget, the orphanage got enough signatures.” Sasuke looks to him with disbelief.

“Seriously?”

“Uh-huh. Now we can finally start helping these kids who lost their families.” Sasuke nods and leans to Naruto’s side.

“Let’s make sure there won’t be anymore broken kids like us.” They look to each other and share a fond smile before Naruto speaks again.

“No, there won’t be.”


	16. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the reason why this chapter is entitled “Love” is because it’s centered around Naruto and Sasuke and this deep love they fell into? :/ Also, don’t hate me for how this chap ends please, I’ll make it up to you guys!!

Naruto and Sasuke walk hand in hand to the Hokage Tower in the dead of night. The streets were still littered with some people, but most were drunkards and gamblers. Once they reach their destination, the blonde unlocks the door labelled ‘ _Archives_ ’, turns the light on, and steps aside to let his husband in. Sasuke walks past him and looks around the vast collection of records the room held while Naruto closes and locks the door behind him.

_“Where are you guys going?” Menma asks as he watches his parents put their sandals on at the genkan._

_“We just have to check something at the Tower for a moment. You think you can watch the house for us while we’re gone?”_

_Menma nods before recieving a pat on the head from his father. Once the blonde steps aside, Sasuke holds his son’s face in his hands, urging him to look into his eyes._

_“We’ll be back soon. If anything happens, protect yourself and Minato.”_

_Menma looks determinedly to his mother and gives one more nod. “I’ll protect him.”_

Sasuke gives a small smile at the memory before approaching one of the shelves containing scrolls of incomplete techniques. He runs his finger on the dust-covered label. _Earth Natured Techniques_. He feels Naruto stand behind him and put a hand on his own.

“I left dad’s kunai in the house just incase.”

Sasuke nods and turns his face to his husband. “I left a seal on the front door, too. Our kids should be okay. Let’s find what we’re looking for then leave.”

“Sure. I’ll go over to the jounin registry and you can search the medical practicioners registry.”

The raven nods once more before the two go their separate ways. Naruto finds himself a spot between the books he stacked around himself, and Sasuke does the same, only neater. The raven’s thirty minutes into looking through another book when his spouse calls his attention. He raises his face to look at him. “Hm?”

“You didn’t tell me about how your check-up with Sakura-chan went this morning.” Naruto’s eyes were still on the page of the literature in his hands.

“It was okay. I need to stop the birth control.” The blonde looks up at that.

“Stop it? Why?”

“It was giving me a bad reaction.” Sasuke moves to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Hence the really bad cramps I had.”

Naruto closes the book and stands. He dusts his pants before making his way to his husband and crouching beside him. “That’s the third one you’ve tried.”

Sasuke looks into the blonde’s blue eyes and sighs. “And she told me I need to be off of it completely. She thinks Orochimaru’s drug might have fucked me up. That, and my body just doesn’t respond well to hormonal birth control.” With a small smile, Sasuke continues. “She said we should abstain.”

Naruto gawks at him in a comical way. “You’re kidding, right??”

“I’m not.”

“S’uke, that’s hard to do! But what do we have condoms for, right?” The blonde gives Sasuke a ridiculous grin, and the raven puts his palm on Naruto’s face, playfully pushing him away.

“Go back to researching, Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke says while turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

“Alright, alright!” The blonde laughs before leaning over towards his spouse. “Hey, S’uke?”

“Hm?” When Sasuke looks to him again, Naruto moves and gives the raven a kiss on the lips. Sasuke immediately closes his eyes and puts his hand on the blonde’s scarred cheek, kissing back. They deepen the contact, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, filling the otherwise quiet room with wet sounds. They part panting slightly, eyes slowly opening to look into one another’s. “We should go back to researching.”

Naruto decides that the blush on Sasuke’s face really suits him. He leans in to peck both his cheeks before nodding. “Yeah. I’ll see you in a bit?”

The raven nods and pushes Naruto’s bangs back before the blonde stands and goes back to his pile of books. They’re quiet for the next half hour or so, until Naruto stumbles upon Kumata’s records. He reads everything, and as he browses through an interesting piece of information, he calls his spouse over. Sasuke immediately stands and walks over to where Naruto’s seated.

“What is it?” The raven takes a seat beside him. “Did you find something?”

“Yeah... Look, this is Kumata’s file. When he was Genin, he was teamed up with these two. Kobe and Yamada. I wondered about them because I’ve interacted with all the Jounin in Konoha and I’ve never heard of these two before.” Naruto takes another book of files from his side to show his spouse.

“Deceased.” Sasuke whispers out. His eyes scan the pages and his blood runs cold once he sees the causes of death. He turns to Naruto with disbelief. Things were starting to make sense. “I... How could...” The raven looks back down to the autopsy pictures of barely recognizable men and wonders what exactly happened to elicit such rage and violence in one of his children in the future.

_Was it really a mere kidnapping?_

“The future might have already changed, Sasuke.”

“In one of my dreams a long time ago... When we first came back here, I told you I dreamt of Itachi... I don’t think it was Itachi. I... The child had Mangekyou... And Naka Shrine...” The raven closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “To be able to obtain it... I was always told you’d have to kill someone closest to you, but to witness the death of your closest friend or person was also brought up. Obviously, that’s not how I got it... The saying could be wrong, but I don’t know enough about it... If that was Menma...”

When Sasuke starts to look distressed, Naruto immediately puts a hand on his thigh, rubbing comforting circles on the spot with a thumb.

“We don’t know enough, yet. We aren’t sure if it was Menma in your dream, or if it was Menma who killed them.”

Sasuke ultimately nods and looks back down to the information laid before them. “You think it helped when our children warned us? They didn’t even come back to give us anymore clues.”

“Maybe they just can’t. Maybe something changed, we wouldn’t know.” Naruto clenches his fist in mild frustration. The raven moves to flip through the pages until he sees what looks like a few team pictures. When he sees a person he recognizes, he blinks a few times to steady his vision.

“Naruto... This is... The eye doctor Sakura recommended me to.” Sasuke points to Aoyama in a picture surrounded by various other colleagues and the three jounin.

“Him? Sasuke. He’s standing with... The council here. Look, Danzo’s still here.”

The name gives Sasuke goosebumps and a familiar angry feeling boils inside him. He closes the book and tries to calm himself. Naruto puts his hands over the raven’s, trying to reassure him.

“Let’s call it a night. We’ll put these books in my office so I can take a look tomorrow and maybe get Kakashi-sensei’s opinion.” Sasuke merely nods and lets out a shaky breath before standing. They both take the books and leave it in a neat stack behind Naruto’s desk. When they move to leave, Sasuke holds onto his husband’s sleeve, stopping him.

“Naruto... I want Menma reassigned to a new team. I want him away from that man.” The blonde looks to his spouse’s pleading look before putting a tanned hand on his smooth cheek.

“I don’t want him any closer to him than you do. I’ll talk to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow about any more information.”

Sasuke nods and holds onto Naruto’s hand as they walk back home. The couple decide to take the scenic route and admire the view of the moon over the river. The wind picks up just a little, and the blonde takes the opportunity to pull the pin holding Sasuke’s hair in a low bun and watches it flow down all the way to the middle of his back. He runs his fingers through the soft, dark tresses and locks gazes with his soul’s twin. Naruto couldn’t help but lean over and give the corner of the raven’s mouth a quick peck. Sasuke gives a small smile to him when he pulls back.

“I was thinking of getting it cut. Maybe back to how short it was when we were teenagers.”

“Hmmm. I love it either way.” Naruto says with so much sincerety, and the raven runs his own fingers through his husband’s now slightly longer hair.

“You’re starting to look so much like the Yondaime Hokage now. I like it.”

“Yeah?” The blonde steps closer and puts his arms around Sasuke’s middle, giving his forehead a kiss before meeting his eyes again.

“Yeah.” The raven runs his fingers through blonde locks once more before settling his hand on the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t heated, far from it. The exchange was slow and sweet, something their fiery relationship had to grow into; a trust that took years of building; a bond that survived the ultimate test of time and will. This was their love. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t a fairytale ending, but it was theirs. It gave them their children, and ultimately, their happiness amongst the chaos that was their Shinobi system. They’ve decided that nothing, not even death, will tear them away from each other or the family that they made.

——

Kakashi enters the Nanadaime’s office upon being summoned. Naruto was actually reading earnestly this time, and he wonders what kind of material was laid out on his desk. Once he approaches, he recognizes it as the Jounin Registry. The blonde looks up from the page he was putting his attention to to look to his former sensei.

“You called?”

“Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you know anything about Kumata. Did you know he was teammates as a Genin with Kobe and Yamada? The two Jounin that were killed that night with the mysterious ninja.”

Kakashi nods. “I’m well aware. What’s the matter?”

“Do you know who their sensei was?”

Kakashi hums in thought before answering. “I think it was an Aoyama-sensei, but he’s moved from being a Jounin to a Medic-nin. One who specializes with optical diseases and the like.”

Naruto runs a hand through his hair nervously. “That was the person Sasuke was told to go to for his eye sight. I know this all seems like a weird coincidence, but... I don’t know, Sensei... We’re convinced they’re responsible for Sasuke’s ominous dreams and my kids coming back from the future.”

“You think someone out there wants to harm Sasuke?”

“He has a lot of enemies... It won’t be surprising.” Naruto sighs and rests his face on his hand propped up by the elbow on his desk.

“We might have to keep this within the Konoha Twelve for now. The possibilty of traitors is screaming at me.” When the blonde nods, Kakashi continues. “Have you talked to Sasuke about his upcoming trial?”

Naruto clenches his fist and shakes his head. “I don’t wanna stress him out more than he already is.”

“This actually sheds some light as to why the council is pushing for a trial very badly.” At that, Naruto rights himself to attention. “Think about it, when I was Hokage, they didn’t push for it because they probably wanted you to hold complete control over him. They allowed me to let you two wander and build your relationship. You two having a child solidified that. Now, that they got what they wanted, and that was for you to become Hokage, everything you do for Sasuke will be considered biased as per unanimous decision. You have no say as to what they do to him. This trial is most likely formality. They will imprison him for his crimes, Naruto.”

The blonde growls in anger.

“The conditions to his imprisonment will be decided by the other Kages and the council itself since Sasuke planned to assassinate them at that one Summit.”

“Those bastards played their cards right, is that what it is?! What about my kids?! He’s a mother!” Naruto slams his fist to his desk in anger at being so oblivious to it all.

“I admit, I urged you to become Hokage because it was your rightful place. I had no idea the council would go this far to punish someone who helped us defeat a formidable enemy. That means we have to play our cards right. You have Gaara’s favor at least. The court date is in a month, and we don’t have much time. You have to talk to Sasuke and your peers. They’ll most likely be attending the trial, and Sasuke will have time before whatever punishment they have in store for him.”

“If I have to kneel before them again, I’ll do it.” The desperation in Naruto’s voice strengthens Kakashi’s resolve. They’ll get Sasuke out of this mess no matter what.

——

Naruto comes home that evening to Menma in the living room putting his things in his backpack. He slowly takes his sandals off and steps closer to his son.

“What are you doing up late?”

“Nothing, dad. I was just reading up on techniques I could start practicing on.” Menma says while zipping his bag closed and Naruto moves to give his son a pat on the head.

“I could help you with that anytime. All you gotta do is ask, ‘kay? Maybe I could teach you Rasengan soon!” Menma smiles to him and nods.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Where’s mom?”

“He was in Minato’s room last.”

“Gotcha. Get ready for bed, aight?”

Menma gives him another nod before proceeding to his room. Naruto walks the short distance to Minato’s bedroom and smiles when Sasuke puts a finger to his lips just as he’s about to enter.

“Welcome home.”

“I’m back.” They share a chaste kiss after the raven slides Minato’s door closed.

“How was work?”

“Ehhh. Ton of paperwork as usual, but I got to speak to Kakashi-sensei. I’ll tell you about it in the room.”

Sasuke nods and the couple bid their eldest son good night before retiring to their own bedroom. While the blonde showers, Sasuke lies in bed thinking about the information they’ve found out the night before. He’s drifting asleep when droplets of water fall to his face. He slowly opens his eyes and touches his husband’s damp cheek fondly.

“Thought I told you to dry yourself properly before leaving the bathroom?”

“Man, the older you get, the naggier you are.” Naruto says with a laugh before leaning down and kissing the raven’s lips.

“Hn. Then go find a mistress who won’t nag you.” Sasuke runs long fingers through the blonde’s hair, and Naruto leans into the touch.

“Nah. They’ll never be you.”

Sasuke pulls him down for another kiss, and when they part, the raven gives him a small smile. “I’m glad you share my sentiments.” Sasuke sits up straight, folding his legs underneath him on the bed, and dries Naruto’s hair with the towel that was hanging around his neck. The blonde sits still and retells what Kakashi had told him earlier that day.

“So, you’re saying this was all elaborate on the council’s part?”

Naruto nods and turns to Sasuke, placing his hands on the raven’s pajama-clad thighs. “We just have to figure out why they’re doing this. I get that you’re a criminal, that you’ve done those things, but they were for a reason. You were hurt, and people kept the truth from you. The Third and Itachi...”

“My trial is in a few weeks. If they do imprison me, which they likely will, promise me you’ll focus on our children.”

“Sasuke....” The blonde puts a hand on his husband’s cheek and the raven can feel it start to shake with anger. He quickly puts his own hand over it to calm him down.

“I don’t think our children know the severity of my actions.” Sasuke tightens his grip on Naruto’s hand. “They don’t know how dangerous I can be. To them, I’m just mom.”

“They’ll never know how dangerous you can be ‘cause all you’ve ever shown them is love.” The blonde leans his forehead onto Sasuke’s. “Isn’t that what the Nidaime said? Uchihas love strongly. I believe that.”

The raven audibly swallows and lets out a breath before closing his eyes. “You’re forgetting that he mentioned it being the exact reason why Uchihas are dangerous. No matter what happens, promise me that Menma and Minato will come first to you.”

“Sasuke—”

“Promise me that our children will come before your love for Konoha.”

The blonde’s jaw sets, his face determined. “It goes without saying, Sasuke. I love them with all my heart. I’ll always choose them.”

Sasuke captures Naruto’s lips in a desperate kiss before climbing onto his lap and tangling his hands in blonde hair. Tanned hands make their way to the raven’s plump bottom and gives them a heated squeeze. They part for one second to catch their breaths, and Sasuke uses the opportunity to rid himself of his pajama pants and underwear.

The raven climbs back to his husband’s lap and undoes the towel tied around Naruto’s waist, exposing his already half-hard cock. Sasuke holds the blonde’s jaw between pale hands and forces blue eyes to look at him.

“I don’t think... I’ve ever thanked you for saving me...” Sasuke’s eyes glaze with emotion and he steels himself, not wanting to look away.

“Sasuke....”

“I’ve been thinking...” The raven takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I’ve been blessed with the time I had with you. And for me to have Menma and Minato... Such wonderful children... I’ve overstepped my boundaries. I don’t deserve any of this.”

Naruto’s eyes widen at Sasuke’s words. His husband’s eyes were looking to the window now and he can see him try to rein his emotions in. The burden the raven carries is something Naruto could never fathom, but he knows one thing: He loves this man with all his heart. The blonde lifts Sasuke’s shirt up and off of him before kissing the middle of his chest and running his hands up the raven’s smooth back.

“I have no idea why you think you don’t deserve them... You’re an amazing mother, and an even more amazing husband. Teme... I think you got it all backwards. _I’m_ the one who overstepped my boundaries. For you to give me this kind of happiness... A family... For you to swallow your pride and hurt to come back to Konoha with me...” A kiss to his chest once more. “How do you do it, Sasuke?”

Tears were flowing for the raven’s eyes, dripping down his chin. Sasuke gives a small smile and rubs his thumb on a scarred cheek. “Since when did we start letting our mouths talk instead of our fists?”

Naruto gives a chuckle over his own flowing tears and gently guides his lover down the bed before hovering his own body over the raven’s. “Why don’t we let our actions talk then, Teme?”

Sasuke sniffles. “Hn. Why don’t we, Dobe?”

The raven puts his hand behind the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulls him down for a heated kiss. He lets his tongue explore the blonde’s mouth, the latter doing the same. Sasuke can feel slick oozing out of him and he moans into the kiss, spreading his legs and arching up to Naruto.

“My God, S’uke...” The blonde grinds his erection onto the ravens own, the action making them moan at the same time.

“I need you in me...” Sasuke gasps out and Naruto is kissing his neck harshly, leaving bruises in its wake on pale skin. As the blonde ravages the juncture of his husband’s neck and shoulder, he takes hold of his aching cock and rubs the bulbous tip onto Sasuke’s drenched entrance.

“Wow... You’re so wet...”

“Nnn... Don’t make me wait...” The raven runs a hand through Naruto’s hair and pulls when it reaches the back of his head. “Fuck me hard.”

The blonde wastes no time and pushes to the hilt. Sasuke gasps, toes curling at the sensation of having his soulmate raw inside him.

“Holy fuck... Feels so good... I hate those goddamn condoms.”

Naruto lets out a chuckle and kisses near Sasuke’s ear. “Yeah, me too, Teme. But we have no choice since you’ll be off birth control.”

“Mmmhh.. Don’t remind me.”

“I love you so much, S’uke.” The raven gives Naruto a sultry look and holds his face in his hands.

“Me, too...”

They kiss once again, and the blonde starts pulling his hips and snapping it back, earning a moan into their kiss from Sasuke. They part just a fraction of an inch, neither wanting any part of them to be away from the other. Naruto picks the pace up, driving into the raven harshly as he gives a painful bite on his husband’s shoulder.

“Ahhh! Fuck!” Sasuke spreads his legs wider. “Harder...!”

The blonde licks the spot he bit, tasting a bit of iron before slamming harder into his spouse. “You’re so loud, S’uke... You’ll wake the kids up...”

Sasuke bites his own lower lip to keep from screaming, opting instead to claw Naruto’s back hard, drawing blood. They keep their animalistic pace, taking all the pleasure only the other can provide for them.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...! N-naruto, I-I’m close...” The raven manages to gasp out, gripping a strong hand onto his husband’s bicep.

“Me, too, S’uke... Cum for me, baby...”

Sasuke was writhing with pleasure underneath the blonde, a sight only for him to see, and Naruto is taken over with a strong emotion.

_If Sasuke gets imprisoned... If he’s taken away from me—_

“N-Naruto...!” The raven was holding on to him, face twisted in a mix of agony and pleasure. It takes the blonde a moment to realize that he’s let his anger of the situation seep in and manipulate his movements.

Sasuke looks into the red, cat-like eyes he’s all too familiar with, touching the blonde’s face once more and taking in the abuse to his entrance.

“What’s wrong...?” The raven breathes out amidst the pleasure-pain he’s feeling.

Naruto actually growls and looks to his husband’s eyes with all seriousness and rage, his hips never stopping its merciless movement.

“I’ll kill the bastards who’re trying to take you from me.” Sasuke’s eyes widen at the declaration. “You belong to _me_.”

The raven’s orgasm hits him hard and it takes all his power to refrain from screaming out his husband’s name. Instead, Naruto smashes his lips against his, and swallows whatever shout of pleasure was about to errupt from him.

After a few more hard thrusts into Sasuke’s pliant body, the blonde empties himself into the deepest part of his spouse his member can reach. The raven puts his arms around Naruto’s torso, the latter’s hand cradling a pale cheek.

Sasuke was panting harshly, looking into the blonde’s blue eyes with such utter adoration and love, Naruto’s heart almost stops. The blonde rests himself onto his husband, burying his face between the raven’s shoulder and neck.

“I won’t let them keep you.”

Sasuke so desperately wants to believe him.

——

The day of the trial comes, and Sasuke sits on a chair in front of the current five Kage themselves, his husband included. They share a momentary look before the raven schools his expression to one of pure hatred. The council was to their left, and he can feel their gazes of satisfaction and smugness directed at him. He doesn’t look their way.

The Konoha Twelve enter as witnesses, Menma and Minato following after Sakura and sitting beside her. Sasuke internally panics and turns to Naruto with an accusatory look.

_The children are not supposed to be here!_

The blonde slams his fist on the table he’s seated in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He turns to the council and speaks with a voice laced with anger.

“What the hell are my kids doing here?!”

Koharu merely gives him a pointed look. “It’s only right that these children see how much of a disgraced _nukenin_ their mother is.”

Sasuke looks down and puts his attention to his hands neatly folded on his lap, but Naruto can sense the anger rising in his partner.

“You didn’t ask for our consent! We’re their parents!”

“And it’ll do you good to erase that thought for now, _Hokage-sama_. You are first and foremost the current leader of Konohagakure. You’re looking at a criminal. Those children deserve to know the truth. That is all.”

Naruto was about to lunge at the bitch, but Kakashi stops him with a hand to his bicep, leaning in to whisper to him. “Remember, we have to play our cards right.”

The blonde turns to him, his voice seething but low. “Who’s idea was it? Why did Sakura-chan bring them?”

“It was actually the council’s. A jounin teacher pulled them out from school at their orders and brought them here. Sakura insisted they stay with her throughout the entire thing.” Kakashi finishes.

Naruto was about to retort, but Homura’s voice beats him to it.

“Hokage-sama, if we could please start this trial. Have a seat.”

With reluctance, the blonde takes a seat but not without a frown on his face. Meanwhile, when Sasuke turns to his children, Minato waves at him.

“Mama—!”

Menma manages to cover his mouth. “Minato, shhh! We’re not supposed to speak.”

The younger of the two shuts his mouth and both turn to their mother with weary looks. Sasuke thinks he might throw up.

“Our judge for today will be none other than the Godaime Hokage. Best to rule out the biases as much as possible.” Koharu says as Tsunade takes her seat on the tall table right in front of Sasuke.

“Tsunade baa-san.”

“Shut it, kid.” She whispers to the blonde. “It’s already as hard as it is.”

Naruto looks grimly back at his spouse and notes the cool, but hate-filled glare he has on.

Tsunade raises her voice for all to hear.

“Let’s begin the trial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I need voting on whether I should cut Sasuke’s hair or keep it long. I need opinions people! Thank you! <3 <3


	17. Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for voting guys! Sasuke’s hair will officially stay long! <3 As for Naruto’s... He may get a haircut. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

“Let’s begin the trial!”

Tsunade glosses over the papers in front of her, adjusting her glasses, and sighing.

“Uchiha Sasuke, you are before the council, the five Kage, and I today to stand trial for your crimes to all the nations, and most especially to Konohagakure.”

The Godaime looks to the raven who seems to be looking down to his lap. She continues.

“You have several charges that include, but are not limited to, assisting several other _nukenin_ , in the organization known as Akatsuki, to the threat of the well-being of the citizens of Konoha; leaving the village at age twelve to seek Orochimaru, also an S-class criminal, and assisting said criminal in his disgraceful acts, branding yourself as a _nukenin_ ; and the attempted assassination of the five Kage in the Kage Summit fifteen years ago.”

Once Tsunade finishes, the room stays absolutely quiet. Sasuke feels all eyes on him, and he lets out a breath before looking up and locking gazes with the Godaime.

“Are you going to deny any of these claims, Sasuke?”

The raven looks to the stand where his two children are seated, his eldest son giving him a worried look, before turning to Tsunade once again.

“I’m not.” Sasuke hears a collective short gasp from the audience behind him, but he pays them no mind.

“See? For being a rogue ninja alone, he should be executed.” Koharu says.

Tsunade looks to her unimpressedly. “I did not ask for your opinion, Koharu-san. This person’s sentence is not for you to decide alone. It would be best if you kept your mouth shut if I didn’t ask you to speak.”

Koharu merely shoots the Godaime a glare before the blonde woman is looking back to Sasuke.

“Now then. Uchiha Sasuke, is it true that you wanted to start a revolution, overthrowing the current justice system and all persons in it as you see fit?”

“That’s true.”

“Is it true that you murdered multiple Samurai on your quest to assassinate all the Kage at the Summit?”

“It’s true.”

“Is it true that you assaulted and assassinated Danzo, the Hokage at the time?”

“That’s not true.”

The new council member, Yamashita Eikichi, stands. “Lies.”

Sasuke levels him a glare. “I assaulted, not assassinated.”

“You killed him!” Eikichi says.

“He killed himself before I could do it.”

At that, Tsunade grabs Sasuke’s attention. “So you admit to attempting to assassinate him.”

“I do.”

“I see.” The Godaime looks to the four other Kage before putting the paper she has in her hands aside and picking a new one up.

“Godaime-sama, that should have been enough evidence to have him publicly executed!” Eikichi says once more. Tsunade hears Naruto growl lowly beside her, and she looks to the young council member.

“Yamashita-san, you’re forgetting the fact that we’re trying an Omega with children. Before we can so easily tear him away from them, we need to weigh our options, which is why we’re here today. Have a seat.”

Eikichi says nothing more and sits, though the scowl in his face doesn’t let up.

“Sasuke,” Tsunade begins. “Are you in any way manipulating the current Hokage, who is also your spouse, Uzumaki Naruto, in his decision making ever since stepping into office the previous year?”

“No.”

“The brat’s obssessed with him.” Everyone turns to the Raikage, but remains quiet. “I wouldn’t be surprised if in some way he was manipulated. He has an active Kekkei Genkai and the Rinnegan to top it off.”

Naruto turns to the Raikage, barely containing his anger. “Did ya forget that you can’t put a Jinchuuriki under Genjutsu? Or do I have to drill that into everyone’s heads?”

“Why you little—“ The blonde and the Raikage are having a staredown, and Tsunade raises her voice to dispell the tension.

“Enough! Sasuke has said his piece, let’s move on.”

Naruto lets out a hot breath before sitting in his seat and looking apologetically at his spouse. Sasuke merely looks at him and then turns his head to their two children. The blonde’s heart aches at the longing in those eyes.

“Sasuke, I remember Sakura and I referring you to an opthalmologist a while back when you were pregnant with your second child.” The raven turns to Tsunade at that.

“You denied his help, correct?” When Sasuke doesn’t reply, she speaks louder. “ _Correct_?”

“Right.”

“Well, he’s here to ask a few questions.” Sasuke visibly stills. When said man enters the room and walks towards the raven, Sasuke casts his eyes to the floor, not even wanting to look at him.

“Hi, Sasuke. It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you.”

 _Fuck off_. He so badly wants to say, but he bites his lower lip to keep from making any more damage.

“Godaime-sama, when you had referred him to me, he came into my office and let me check him. Needless to say, he needed that medicine to recover from the effects of the Sharingan. He refused any help I had to offer, even if that help was towards his children’s well-being as well.”

Sasuke shoots him a glare, but Aoyama continues.

“His right eye, holding what we know as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, is deteriorating his eye sight. Of course, risks always come with occular jutsu users. And as you know, his and the Hokage’s eldest son has inherited his Kekkei Genkai.” Aoyama walks towards the stand holding the Konoha Twelve, and Naruto and Sasuke’s two young children.

“Let’s talk about _how_ he awakened his Sharingan.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen.

“According to the medical files in Konoha General, two children came to the emergency room one afternoon three years ago. The older of the two having blisters around his mouth and a few scratches here and there. The younger one, though, almost went into shock of blood loss due to animal puncture wounds. Why did that happen, Uchiha-san?”

Sasuke suddenly remembers the scene like it was yesterday. He’d almost lost both his children to his carelessness. He feels eyes on him once more, expecting him to answer. His oncoming tears sting his eyelids, but he looks up when he hears the clutter of a chair being pushed back harshly.

“It wasn’t mom’s fault! It was mine!” Menma was now standing, fists clenched to his sides.

“Nii-chan...” Minato looks to his brother.

“Oh? My boy, tell me, what happened that day?”

Menma looks to his mom before looking down to his feet and speaking. “I wanted to show my brother how good I was at Kunai target practice. So when mom was sleeping on the couch, I snuck him out and took him with me.”

“I’ve never heard of large animals parading around in the training grounds, otherwise it would have been dealt with.”

“It’s a secret place my mom takes me to to train.”

“Hmm. I see. Thank you for that.” Aoyama walks back to Sasuke. “Was the usual training grounds not good enough for you, Uchiha-san? Such a pity that one mistake almost cost you your children. What kind of a mother does that?”

Naruto stands and slams his hand on the table. “Listen here! You don’t get to judge how good of a mother Sasuke is based on one incident!”

Kakashi puts a hand on the blonde’s forearm, but he chooses to ignore it. At the same time, Aoyama looks to the Tsunade.

“Godaime-sama, from my understanding as a fellow doctor, Uchiha Sasuke is an unstable specimen. He refuses help at the expense of his children, and puts their lives in danger. Of course, the decision will be all up to you.” Aoyama takes his seat near the council.

The Kage look among themselves before Tasunade speaks. “Let’s weigh our facts.”

“The fact that he became rogue and tried to kill leaders of different nations is reason enough for severe punishment. Konoha does practice the assassination of nukenin.” The Tsuchikage says, but Gaara’s quick to retort.

“Understandable. But we have to consider the fact that it was an _attempt_ at killing us. It didn’t happen. He became rogue, yes, but he has two children dependent on him now.”

“He isn’t the only one they depend on. The Hokage’s their father, he can take care of them.” The Tsuchikage argues.

“Since when did leaders of state have time to be full time Kage and full time parents?”

“I think the Kazekage is swayed by his close friendship with the current Hokage.” The Raikage says. “Konoha is crazy for letting the Hokage even _be_ with a nukenin.”

“I have to admit, he may be a charming young man, but if we forgive him completely, our system will be greatly questioned. He’s done great crimes and he needs to pay the price of his actions.” The Mizukage says.

As the Kage and council talk among themselves, Minato pulls at Sakura’s sleeve, gaining her attention. She leans over so she can hear what he has to tell her.

“What do they wanna do to mama?”

Her heart clenches. “They... Well...”

“They wanna take him away from us.” Menma says with an uncharacteristic coldness in his voice.

“Why...?” Minato’s voice was shaking, trying his best not to cry at the thought of not seeing Sasuke again.

“I don’t know. But I hate them.” Menma was looking at his mother whose eyes were downcast once again, but turns to his dad when Naruto stands and makes his way to Sasuke.

“Hokage-sama, what in the world are you—“ Tsunade says, but the blonde cuts her off by gently touching the raven’s cheek and facing them once again. He drops to his knees, forehead resting on his palms on the floor. Sasuke’s eyes widen as he looks to his husband.

“I’m begging all of you not to kill him. Not even to imprison him. My children need him. _I_ need him. I’ll do anything.”

The room was silent once again. Menma and Minato look on to the scene in front of them, amazed at the lengths their parents would go for them and most especially, for each other. Menma grabs Minato’s hand and makes his way beside his father. He activates his Sharingan and gives the council, the four Kage, and Tsunade a look before following his father’s position and bowing to the floor. Minato does the same.

Sasuke couldn’t do anything but look at what his family is doing right in front of him. Tears easily slip down his cheeks, falling from his chin to his folded, shaking hands on his lap. To say the four Kage were stunned was an understatement.

“I expected the Hokage to do as much. He’s done it before. But his children...” The Raikage starts.

“How could he be a horrible mother if his children would vouch for him like this?” Gaara says. “I think our decision has been made for us.”

The Kazekage turns to the council. They didn’t look happy, but seemed to have accepted the decision the Kage have come to.  
  
Tsunade clears her throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “The council has voted for your execution.”

The Konoha Twelve stand from their seats, ready to argue when the Godaime raises her hand. “But, the Kage have decided to eliminate that choice completely.”

Naruto and his kids look up, and Shikamaru and the rest sigh in relief, allowing Tsunade to finish.

“Uchiha Sasuke, is as much an S-ranked criminal as he is a mother of two children. We have decided that complete house arrest will be due punishment. His large chakra reserves will be sealed, and the capabilities of his ocular jutsu will be locked away. He will stay in Konoha as a civilian, as a parent, promising to nurture his children as Konoha sees fit.”

She looks the raven in the eyes. “Any objections?”

Sasuke turns to his two children with a smile and shakes his head. They bound over to him, and he quickly gives both of them a hug.

Shikamaru sniffles. “Never thought I’d see the day where a Hokage bows down to the floor for his spouse.”

“As much as we hated what Sasuke did to Naruto, we can’t deny that the guy makes him happy.” Kiba says as he claps Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Sasuke’s very lucky to have his whole family dedicated to him.” Neji says.

“I think it’s high time that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun enjoy the blessing of a family. They deserve it.” Lee smiles at his colleagues then to the family in front of them.

Naruto approaches Gaara and holds out his hand, the Kazekage gladly taking it and giving a firm handshake.

“Thanks, Gaara. I owe you big time.”

The Kazekage merely gives a small smile and shakes his head. “You’ve done so much for me, Naruto. It’s the least I can do. And plus, your family really needs him.”

They both turn to Menma and Minato who were smiling and talking to their mom.

“Yeah... We do.”

——

That night, after Sasuke and Naruto put their children to bed (including their puppy, whom the kids named Mikan for her orange fur), the couple find themselves at their engawa, sitting and enjoying some tea. The raven’s head is resting on his husband’s broad shoulder, their hands intertwined between them.

“Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“I’ve decided.”

At that, the raven raises his head and looks at Naruto. “Decided what?”

The blonde tucks Sasuke’s bangs behind his ear. “That I like your hair long like this.”

The raven gives him a small smile before moving and straddling Naruto’s thighs. He settles himself onto the blonde’s lap and looks into ocean blue eyes. “Then I’ll keep it long for you.”

They lean in and share a slow but passionate kiss, and when they part, they lean their foreheads together, breaths mingling between them.

“Before they seal your chakra in two months time, I want you to help me with something.”

“Hn. What is it?” Sasuke moves to caress his spouse’s cheek.

“I want to give our kids the Yang half of Kurama’s chakra.”

The raven pulls only slightly away to look at Naruto properly before he continues.

“Remember how dad took in the Yin half and gave me the other half? I just... Today, I was so close to losing you, S’uke... And we aren’t invincible... One day... Something will happen to one of us...” The blonde touches a pale cheek, giving his husband a vulnerable look.

“I already spoke to Kurama, and he said it’s alright.” Naruto continues. “I entrust my Bijuu to protect what’s yours and mine, Sasuke.”

“I do, too. Menma and Minato symbolize our bond, after all.”

The blonde kisses the juncture of Sasuke’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. “Yeah, they do.”

They kiss passionately once more, tongues exploring each other’s mouths before Naruto’s lifting the raven up and taking him to the bedroom, the moon a witness to their love.

——

Taking Kurama’s Yang chakra and splitting it between both their children wasn’t a hard task. Not for two seasoned ninja who did their research for a month. It was painless, and made much easier with a compliant Bijuu. When the process was over, Menma bore the seal on his right shoulder blade, while Minato bore it on his left.

Naruto pats both his children and smiles at them. “How do you feel?”

“Not so different... But I do feel a strong chakra flowing inside me.” Menma says. Minato merely shrugs.

“I don’t feel different at all.”

Sasuke tilts his younger son’s head up when the boy starts to pout, forcing his blue eyes to meet his mother’s own.

“You have to tap into that power. It took your dad a while, too. A special circumstance, actually.”

Naruto chuckles. “Had to protect your mom over here.”

“Hn. I remember protecting you first, Dobe.”

The couple look to each other with a small smile. They share a chaste kiss, earning an ‘ewww’ from Minato, and a ‘aw come on!’ from Menma. Once they part, they lean in for one more kiss just to rile their kids up.

“Okay, no more kissing!” Menma says, and earns a poke on the forehead from Sasuke. “Ow!”

“Don’t worry, guys. I’ll teach you how to master Kurama’s chakra.” Naruto throws his kids a grin.

“Okay, dad! Mom taught me how to do the Katon this morning!” Their youngest one says, and Sasuke turns to Naruto.

“His chakra is actually more fire natured than Menma’s.”

“Really?” Naruto says with surprise. “I thought he’d be the wind natured one.”

Minato smiles up at his dad while tugging on his sleeve. “Can you teach nii-chan and me the Rasengan now??”

Naruto looks to his younger son then to Menma and notices the excitement coming from him as well. “Hmmmm.... You did help me with the dishes after lunch... Alright, fine! Off to the training grounds we go!”

“Can we take Mikan??”

“Ah-ah.” Sasuke says as he pats Minato’s head. “I have to take Mikan to the vet today.”

“Is Mikan sick?” Their son says sadly.

“Mikan’s not sick, but the shots will prevent her from easily getting sick. Don’t you want her to be safe?”

“I do!” Minato says determinedly and moves to give the playful puppy a pat. “Make sure you listen to mama, ‘kay?”

The puppy gives a yip and a strong wag of her fluffy tail, making Minato and Menma laugh. While their children put their attention to the dog, Naruto touches the end of Sasuke’s ponytail, earning his spouse’s attention.

“Kiba insists we have her immunized to the fullest at this age. You sure you don’t want us to come with you?” The raven shakes his head.

“The kids have been waiting for you to train them. I’ll be fine.”

They lean in for one more kiss.

——

Sasuke was almost to Kiba’s uncle’s canine clinic when a jounin he’s seen before approaches him. The man hands him a sealed envelope, and he takes it with reluctance. Once it’s in his hand, the jounin gives a curt bow and leaves. He keeps it for now and enters the clinic, Mikan trotting after him.

“Oh! You must be the Hokage’s husband. Good to finally meet you!” The man, who looked to be about fifty or so, holds his hand out. Sasuke approaches him and shakes his hand.

“Um.” The raven looks around to the other dogs, _service dogs_ he notes, before looking back to the man in front of him. “My dog isn’t _ninken_ , but thank you for taking the time to see her.”

“It isn’t a problem. A friend of my nephew’s is a friend of mine.” The Inuzuka gives Mikan a nice pat on her head.

“My husband is a very good friend of Kiba’s.”

“That he is.” The man moves to pick Mikan up. “What did that brat tell me? Oh yeah! He talks about your relationship with the Hokage, how the guy’s been chasing you for years. Sounds like an ideal love story, don’t cha think?”

When the vet smiles at him, he gives a small smile back before shaking his head. “There was nothing ideal about our story.” _And I’m lucky Naruto gave me a happy ending despite that._

The man looks at Sasuke for a moment before nodding, smile never faltering. “Did you wanna come as I give her her shots?”

“No. I’ll sit here and wait. Thank you.” The raven gives Mikan one more affectionate pat before allowing the vet to take her and having a seat in the waiting area. He immediately takes the envelope from his obi and undoes the seal on it. He carefully reads over the document, and once he’s finished, returns it.

_Standard procedure, I guess._

When Sasuke returns home that evening, Mikan in his arms, he’s not very surprised to see his three boys sprawled on the living room floor, asleep. He puts the puppy down, then carefully takes his sandals off before walking over to Naruto and pushing his blonde bangs back.

_His hair’s getting too long. It must be annoying him. Did he keep it because I said I liked it?_

When the blonde doesn’t wake, Sasuke stands back up and goes to their room to grab blankets. He gently covers each of them and proceeds to the kitchen to make dinner.

Some time later, Naruto wakes to the smell of home made ramen. He notices that the living room light was off, the only other source of light coming from the kitchen. He looks to his side and sees Menma and Minato still fast asleep, Mikan curled up between them.

_These kids really burned themselves out with training._

The blond stands and puts his own blanket over both his kids, even the dog, and walks to the kitchen. He stops at the entryway when he sees Sasuke’s back to him. He looked like he was eating something, and Naruto approaches him, puts his arms around the raven’s middle, and gives a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Are you eating chocolate?”

“Hn. It’s dark chocolate. Want some?”

Before the blonde could answer, Sasuke’s pushing a piece against his lips. Naruto opens his mouth and accepts the offer.

“Not that bitter. You don’t usually snack on these though.”

The raven shrugs. “Just felt like having some. Hungry? I made your favorite.”

“I could tell. Why do you think I rose from the dead?” Naruto chuckles, and Sasuke smiles and turns around so he and the blonde are face to face.

“I have to get a mandatory check up before my chakra gets sealed.”

“Oh? When?”

“Four days from now.” Sasuke says as he rubs the blonde’s sides. “Since you’ll be busy that day, I’ll bring Minato with me.”

“Yeah. He’s lucky to get a week off of school. Can I get a week off?” Naruto whines and the raven pinches his nose.

“If you wanted a week off, you should’ve chosen a different career.” They both let out a breath of laughter. “How was training? They seem really tired.”

“My God, Sas. You should’a seen them. They were super fast learners! Of course, Menma was okay on the clone making department, and Minato was much worse. But together, they actually made this really interesting looking version of the Rasengan!”

As Naruto talks animatedly, hands all over the place trying to gesture the iconic moments, Sasuke feels thankful for the pardon he recieved. He might just send a thank you note to the Kazekage himself.

——

Four days later, Sasuke enters the clinic located near Konoha General with Minato. He checks in with the receptionist while his son quickly plays with the toys provided in a matted corner. Once asked to wait, the raven takes a seat and watches as his son plays.

When a few minutes pass, a woman clad in white steps out of the examination room and brings two hot cups of tea. She sets the tray onto the coffee table in front of Sasuke and gives him a smile. He can’t help but think he’s seen her before.

“Please enjoy the complimentary drink, Uchiha-san. The doctor will be right with you soon.”

She disappears back into the room and Minato bounds his way over to his mom. “I’m thirsty, mama.”

Sasuke already has his own cup in his hand, and he takes a sip before moving to help Minato with his own. In an instant, he freezes and looks back down to his cup before stopping his son from putting the cup against his lips. The raven calmly takes the cup from Minato’s hands and places it back on the table before whispering into his son’s ear.

“I want you to go to dad’s office and tell him to find me.”

Minato gives his mother a questioning look, but Sasuke just gives him a small smile and gestures to the door with a tilt of his head before mouthing ‘hurry’. His son nods before exiting the clinic and making his way to the Hokage Tower. Once the door closes, Sasuke holds onto the chair’s armrests, trying to keep his conciousness awake.

_A sedative! A strong one!_

He sees none other than Aoyama step out of the examination room before his vision fades to black.


	18. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! I am sooo so sorry for the long wait! This is by far the HARDEST chapter to write! 
> 
> A bit of a warning: Some accidental vouyeurism because sometimes kids catch their parents doing the do okay, but nothing extreme I swear. Also, this is all in my head and like I said, not canon compliant in the tags. 
> 
> AO3 is acting up so I’m not able to edit it right now, but I will in a few hours! I just wanted to get this out asap! Thanks for your patience!

Once Minato’s out of the clinic, he breaks a run for the Hokage Tower. It wasn’t too far, but it was still a few minutes via rooftops. He would never have noticed before, but he was suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings.  
  
_It must be the chakra dad gave me..._  
  
He senses nobody following him, so he picks his pace up until he’s standing out the window of his father’s office. The man seems to be having a conversation with Shikamaru, but turns in his seat once he senses Minato and opens the window for him.  
  
“You know you can’t do that, kiddo.” The blonde gives his son a fond pat on the head anyway when the child enters the room. “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with mom?”  
  
“Mama said that you need to find him. I was just at the clinic... I don’t know why he asked me to do this, dad.”  
  
“Find him...?” Naruto gives Shikamaru a raised brow before his eyes widen. He looks back down to Minato and puts his hands on the young boy’s shoulders. “Take me to where you guys were.”

 

* * *

 

The three enter the clinic office Minato came from, but it was expectedly empty. The cups from before were also gone, and Naruto immediately flags down a nurse from down the hall.  
  
“Do you know which doctor was assigned here this morning?”  
  
“Ah, Hokage-sama!” The nurse gives a bow. “Hmmm. Only one of our nurses had it in use this morning, though she’s usually assigned to Konoha General Emergency.”  
  
“Naruto, seems like the enemy’s on the move.”  
  
The blonde nods and moves to pick Minato up in his arms. “Go back to the tower. I don’t have time to question or investigate, so I’m gonna see if I can track Sasuke’s chakra down.”  
  
Naruto passes his son to Shikamaru’s arms. “Wha—“  
  
“Keep him safe. I’m the one who knows Sasuke’s chakra best. Whatever this threat is trying to do, both of us are gonna stop it.”  
  
Shikamaru nods and Minato reaches a hand out for his dad’s cloak sleeve.  
  
“Dad... Be careful...”  
  
Naruto leans in and kisses his son’s forehead.  
  
“I will.”  
  
And with that, the blonde makes his way to the top of Hokage Rock and goes into _Six Paths Sage Mode._  
  
_Sasuke.... Be okay._ _  
_

 

* * *

 

Sasuke wakes to the voice of unfamiliar individuals. His body feels heavy, like lead in water. He can barely open his eyes, but through sheer will, he does. The room was dim save for the candles surrounding him. He’s suddenly aware that there was a woman touching his abdomen, and he tries but fails to move away from the offending hand. He recognizes her as the same person who’d given his tea earlier.

  
“He’s awake. He’s also pregnant, but in the early stages.” She says.  
  
“I don’t give a damn if he was nine months along. Make sure he feels the pain for all the trouble he and his children cost us.” Aoyama says.  
  
“We have to hurry. The Hokage might already be looking for him.”  
  
Aoyama moves closer to Sasuke and touches his face. “You really are a fine specimen, Sasuke. A few of my men have always been interested in you. Maybe if you live through all this, you can service a few of them, since you’re such a _capable_ Omega.” He looks to the raven’s abdomen as he says those last words.  
  
Sasuke gives him a hateful glare, but the man merely chuckles and moves away. A group of ninja surround him in a circle as the young woman moves to stand beside Aoyama. They begin creating hand seals that Sasuke was not familiar with at all.  
  
“What the fuck are you trying to achieve?” His voice was a bit raspy from disuse, but he pays it no mind.  
  
“Your Rinnegan holds immeasurable power and grants me certain gifts no ordinary ninja can do.” Aoyama starts to pace around slowly. “I would have taken your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan as well, but you gave me no chance to heal your eyesight. It’s a shame master Danzo has passed on, really. He had wonderful ideals for Konoha.”  
  
“You’re about as fucked up as he was.”  
  
“Oh, don’t look so mad, Sasuke. Don’t you see? Konoha needs to be cleansed of the filth that’s infecting it. A fresh do-over, if you will. What can your husband honestly do? He’s not made to be Hokage. He was nothing but a brat.”  
  
“You know nothing about Naruto.”  
  
“On the contrary, I know exactly what he is. He wishes to strip the council, those wiser than him, of their power. Well,” Aoyama laughs and takes a seat on the space the other ninja performing the ritual left for him. “That isn’t gonna happen, Sasuke. Once I’ve gotten rid of both of you and use your children as weapons, Konoha will be set on the right path once again.”  
  
When the man closes his eyes, Sasuke braces himself for the pain he’s sure was gonna come. “The peace that you and our dear Hokage wish for will never be real  
in this world.”

  
The group place their hands onto the drawn seal on the floor and Sasuke feels a searing pain going from his limbs climbing to his left eye. He couldn’t do anything but scream at the agony. Amidst the physical pain, he couldn’t help the ache he feels in his chest for failing his family once again.

 

* * *

 

Naruto’s eyes open at the feel of his spouse’s chakra and immediately sets on the move to follow it. His heart was racing, thoughts running a mile a minute. Sasuke’s chakra was dwindling fast, and Naruto pushes himself to the limit to get to where his beloved was. 

_Sasuke…!_

He eventually reaches a clearing about an hour away from Konoha. Naruto looks around for any telltale sign of an entrance of some kind. There was none, but even through its weakness, he feels Sasuke’s chakra in the area.

 _“He must be underground, kid.”_ Kurama says. _“I can feel it.”_

Naruto looks down and now notices some inscription on the ground. He kneels down to swipe the dust off of what looks like a slab of stone. All around it were seals Naruto knows nothing of. He couldn’t open this, but he needed to get to Sasuke. That was the only thought alone that had him practically tearing the door open with all his strength, consequences be damned.

It was next to impossible, but with Kurama’s strength, he was able to force the door open. He rushes inside, following Sasuke’s chakra through the hallways of the dark underground structure. He eventually makes it to a large room lit only by candles, and there in the middle was an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto quickly comes to his spouse and cradles his limp upper body in his arms. 

“Sasuke….” Naruto gently touches his face, brushing his bangs back and watching him for a moment. “Come on, baby, wake up.”

Sasuke eyelids slowly flutter open and look up to his husband’s tanned face, feeling relief at seeing him. Slightly breathless he says, “You found me…”

“Sas—“ Naruto stops because while relief coursed through him knowing Sasuke was okay, a pair of onyx eyes were looking at him. His Rinnegan was gone. “Sasuke, what happened?”

“Nnn… Not sure… Aoyama wanted… He wanted my eyes badly...” Sasuke puts a shaky hand onto Naruto’s bicep and gives him a firm squeeze, although to the blonde, it was nothing more than a soft hold. “The children…”

“They’re fine. Menma’s training and I left Minato with Shikamaru.”

Sasuke hastily tries to get up but groans in pain, putting his hand against his left eye. “Na-naruto… Get the kids and get out of here…”

“Sasuke, what are you—“ Sasuke angrily pulls Naruto’s face to look at him.

“Listen to me. Aoyama wants to kill you and use our children. You _have_ to get them out of here. Out of Konoha!” 

“But, Sasuke—!”

“Leave me! I’m useless right now! I can barely stand—“

“I’m _not_ gonna leave you!” Naruto says with so much conviction.

“You promised me!” Sasuke yells out, eyes glassy. “You promised you would choose our children.”

“I know I did, but I won’t choose between _you_ and our kids, Sasuke.” Naruto puts his arms behind Sasuke’s knees and his upper back before carrying him. He watches as Sasuke’s hand moves to rest over his abdomen, and notices his depleting chakra focused on the area. “Sasuke… Did he seal your chakra?”

“I don’t think so… He might’ve drained it in the process. We need to hurry. There isn’t time.”

Naruto nods. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Minato sits just outside his father’s office waiting for his uncle Shikamaru to finish talking to a few people. He can’t help but think about his mother and what happened; guilty that he couldn’t even do anything to prevent it. Before he could ponder further, he sees his older brother approach him, expression panicked.

“Minato! Did you feel that?”

A bit confused, Minato replies. “Feel what, nii-chan?”

“I suddenly felt uneasy, and I was gonna talk to dad.”

“Dad’s looking for mama.”

Menma looks at him like he grew a second head. “What do you mean? You were with mom this morning.”

“Nii-chan, mama— Mama!”

Minato points behind Menma and the older of the two turn his head in time to see Naruto gently setting Sasuke on his feet. He was surrounded by red chakra, and immediately he knows it was his dad’s. Sasuke looks towards them tiredly but relief was written all over his features. Sasuke approaches his children, ignoring the pain he feels, to give them a tight embrace, both their faces on either shoulder.

“Mama… You’re okay…” Minato says with a shaky voice, and Sasuke pulls back to take a look at them, gently touching their cheeks. 

“Mom…” Menma whispers as his hand comes up to touch his own mother’s cheek, running his thumb under his left eye. “Your eye—“

“Sasuke.” Naruto says with a seriousness his children were not accustomed to. Sasuke gives his spouse a nod before looking back to his children.

“Keep each other safe. Don’t ever leave each others’ side, understand?” When the two reluctantly nod, Naruto walks to Shikamaru.

“Shika, I don’t know how strong this enemy is gonna be, so I’m leaving you in charge of my kids. Sasuke and I will keep the threat away from the village.”

Shikamaru watches as Sasuke moves to stand beside Naruto, and he momentarily remembers why these two were so good for each other. In reality, they were the best shot they have at fighting whatever was coming.

“If neither of us make it,” Sasuke begins, which earns him a look from both his kids, his husband, and Shikamaru himself. “I don’t want a repeat of what Naruto and I went through. I want you to find them a family that will take care of them.” 

Sasuke’s voice shakes at the end of his sentence, and Naruto quickly holds his hand, earning the raven’s attention. “Sasuke…”

“Don’t worry about them. We’re their honorary family.”

Naruto turns to the direction of what he was sure was Neji’s voice. There, standing a few feet away, were most of their comrades from their genin days. The _Konoha twelve_ so to speak. Naruto grins widely, teary eyed at his friend’s declaration.

“Sasuke-kun, I know we haven’t bonded eith you as much as we have with Naruto-kun, but you have our word. We’ll never leave your children to fend for themselves.” Rock Lee says, and Sasuke looks at all of them for a moment before turning away towards Naruto.

His bangs hide the silent tears that slip from his closed eyes, away from their peers’ view, but Naruto, like all other times, sees this vulnerable side of Sasuke that the raven himself doesn’t want to show his children. Tanned hands come up to Sasuke’s cheeks to wipe the tears away and they lock eyes for one moment.

“We have to go.” Naruto says, and Sasuke nods before the two of them are kneeling and holding their children close. 

Minato holds onto Sasuke tighter, not wanting to let go. “Mama… Don’t… Don’t leave us.”

Sasuke gives a kiss to the top of his son’s forehead before putting his own forehead onto it. “Shhh… Mama will be back.”

“Mom… Dad…” Naruto turns to Menma and gives him another tight hug.

“Take care of your little brother for me. I promise mom and I will be fine, okay?” Menma and Minato nod.

They let go of their children and stand before Naruto looks to his teammates then to his spouse by his side. “Sasuke and I will keep the damage far from Konoha. Everyone, we entrust you to keep everyone in the village safe.” 

“We got this! Now get out there and show them what the Nanadaime and his plus one are capable of.” Kiba was smirking, and Naruto can’t help but mirror his grin.

Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand in his, and with one last glance at their children, Naruto flickers them out of the building. They hurry out of Konoha and out to where Naruto can sense Aoyama’s chakra.

“Sasuke, are you alright? Your chakra’s draining again.”

“I’m fine…” Sasuke places a hand on his abdomen. “Naruto, I’m—“

“Ah! So, I get to face the two strongest ninja first. Then it gets easier right?”

Aoyama was standing a ways away at the clearing that they’re in. He stood there smugly, arms folded in front of himself, and Sasuke can’t help but notice there was no Rinnegan on him.

_What the hell did he do to it?_

“Sasuke, if you haven’t already noticed, it’ll be impossible for you to retain chakra. I made sure of it. Why don’t both of you give up and hand me the Kyuubi and your children? I promise they’ll live long.”

“Heh.” Naruto’s voice catches Aoyama’s and Sasuke’s attention. “You seriously think it’ll take a little chakra drain to stop Sasuke? You’re forgetting that we’re a team.”

“Oh, are you now?” Aoyama quickly makes hand seals before placing them on the ground, a large circle of a seal appearing beneath him.

“Summoning justu…” Sasuke says, unease filling him. In a blink, his eyes go from onyx to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. 

A cloud of smoke surrounds the area, obscuring their view. A shrill cry of a creature has Naruto and Sasuke getting low into fighting position. They watch until the smoke clears, revealing a gigantic salamander-like creature with several eyes on each side of its head. It had only the eye in the middle of its head open, the rest closed, and there, was Sasuke’s Rinnegan. 

“How did he…”

“Surprised? I did my research, you know, Sasuke. This would be the easiest way to take control of Konoha.” Aoyama says. “And I won’t even have to lift a finger to kill you, because your dear husband will be doing that for me.”

The creature turns to Naruto, and one look into the Rinnegan has Kurama subdued. “Heh, easy.” Aoyama sits on the creature’s head with his legs crossed before putting his hands up in what Sasuke knows is the _Ninpo_ technique.

_What the hell—_

In the next second, Naruto’s head hangs down before slowly turning to him, eyes wild.

“Naruto… No… Aoyama.”

Naruto lunges to him and Sasuke prepares himself for the first hit. He blocks the hard kick aimed at his stomach, holds onto Naruto’s leg and twists so he can throw a kick back. Naruto manages to block it with his left forearm, pushing Sasuke several feet away. Sasuke raises a kunai he managed to grab from Naruto’s weapon bag on his leg, panting slightly. The more effort he gives, the faster his chakra drains, and Naruto wasn’t in his right state of mind to share Kurama’s chakra with him at the moment.

Sasuke quickly gets an idea and leads Naruto into a chase. One advantage he had over his husband was speed, and he was sure Aoyama wasn’t the fast type either, at least not faster than him. He doesn’t have chakra to spare for his Mangekyou, so he deactivates it and heads straight for the creature’s head where Aoyama’s limp body was.

Aoyama must’ve caught on to his plan because he leaves Naruto’s body mid air back to his own. Sasuke immediately comes to his husband’s aid, holding him close, landing them safely on the ground. Sasuke huffs out an exhausted breath, cradling Naruto’s face to wake him up.

“Dobe!” When Naruto doesn’t respond, Sasuke had to use whatever strength he had to get them away from getting crushed under the creature’s foot. Once Sasuke’s brought Naruto a safe distance away, hidden among trees, the raven looks down at his husband’s face and sighs. “It’s gotta have a weakness… But what.”

 

* * *

 

When Naruto and Sasuke leave, Lee takes Menma and Minato up to Hokage Rock, the view overlooking all of Konoha. Minato steps forward and holds onto the railings, looking for any sign of fighting anywhere. There was none. He turns back to his older brother who was quiet the entire time, leaning against the railing beside him.

“Nii-chan…”

“I don’t think I ever said sorry to you, Minato.”

Minato’s eyes widen in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Back then, when I took you to the training grounds. The reason you’re scared of big dogs. I never said sorry for not protecting you.” Menma still wasn’t looking at his younger brother but his eyebrows furrow in emotion.

“Nii-chan, you don’t—“

“I do. I owe you an apology for being a mean older brother recently, too.” Menma looks to him and throws him a small smile. “I’m sorry, Minato.”

Minato immediately clings to his brother, putting his arms around Menma’s middle. “I love you, nii-chan.”

“Me, too.” Menma ruffles his blonde hair and Lee puts his hands on their shoulders, grinning widely.

“Ah! This is what youth really is!” Both kids turn to him with strange looks, but Lee merely gives them a smile. “You know, your parents have been through a lot together. Separation, longing, loneliness… Those were things they weren’t unfamiliar with… They’ve experienced it their whole lives…” Lee sniffles. “We’ve seen the lengths your dad would go for Sasuke-kun, and I doubt it’ll be different today.”

“Thanks, uncle Lee.” Minato gives him a smile.

A sudden shake of the ground has the three looking off into the distance, but they ultimately see nothing. Not long after, something lands amidst them on Hokage Rock. The creature was much like the salamander, but with one eye in the middle of its head.

“Rinnegan.” Menma says, holding his brother close.

“Kids! Get to somewhere safe. I got this.” Lee unwraps his bandages, getting into his fighting stance. Menma wasn’t gonna be stubborn now, so he quickly takes Minato and heads to the direction of their home.

“Nii-chan, what are we doing here?”

“We’re bringing mom his sword.” Menma quickly enters their home and goes to his parents’ room to retrieve Sasuke’s katana. Once it’s in his grasp and he turns to leave the room, the sight of his parents’ bed stop him in his track. All of a sudden, the memory of his mother reading to him and his baby brother floods his mind. His father joining in and reading to them with silly voices also come in, and the memory makes his lip quiver.

_Menma rouses from his sleep needing to drink water. It was one in the morning according to the clock on the bedside table. He begrudgingly stands from his bed and makes his way to the kitchen. Once he’s done and walks back through the hallway to his room, he now notices that his parents’ room was slightly ajar. Menma walks over silently to close it, but the sound of his father’s voice stops him._

_“It’s the only way to protect them. Kurama would never let anything happen to them.” He sounded slightly breathless._

_Menma hears the rustling of sheets and moves to take a peek. It was dark, the moon the only source illumination, and all Menma sees is the blanket moving and his dad’s head. He hears a long sigh and sees arms come up around his dad’s neck. His dad seemed to lean down before he heard a soft smack and not long after, a grunting sound._

_“Anything to— ah— protect them.” That was his mother’s voice, and he sounded out of breath, too._  

_“S’uke… I don’t know what I’d do without you…” The rustling noises seem to increase at this point, and it takes a while for his mom to reply back._

_“Mmmhh— S-slow down, Usuratonkachi…!”_

_“Sasuke… I love you so much…”_

_“Me, too…” A grunt. “Menma’s doing so well, isn’t he? I’m so proud of him— ah—“_

_“He’s an amazing ninja… Just like me— ow!” Menma suppresses a chuckle because he was_ sure _his mom had hit his dad on the head. “Why do you have to be so violent?!”_

_“Shut up— ah!— or you’ll wake the kids…”_

_There was rustling again and Menma knows he isn’t supposed to witness this. He quickly makes his way to his room, shuts the door, and climbs back to bed. A smile never leaves his face, though._

_“They’re proud of me…”_

Menma snaps out of it when Minato enters the room. “Nii-chan, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Menma nods idly. “Yeah, let’s go help mom and dad.” 

When Menma moves to leave the room, he notices something in Minato’s hands. It was the scroll for the time-space jutsu he theoretically finished but his parents didn’t know about.

“Nii-chan, maybe we can prevent all this by going back and fixing things.” 

Menma thinks about it for a moment before taking it from Minato’s hands and putting it in his weapons bag.

“We don’t have time. We need to get to mom and dad.”

 

* * *

 

 _“Kid… Hey, kid, wake up!”_  

_Naruto blinks awake from what seemed like an empty sleep. He turns his head to the side to see Kurama looking at him._

_“What happened…?”_

_“Seems like the Rinnegan had me under a short spell. Been a while since the last time. I hate that thing. And the guy entered your mind, controlling your actions.”_

_“Huh… Where’s Sasuke? I need to give him chakra!”_

_“That’s why you gotta wake up.”_

Naruto opens his eyes and sees leaves from the trees above him. He realizes Sasuke had hidden him away from plain sight. Before he could ponder any further, he quickly gets on to his feet and hurries to the battle ground. He was in time to see the creature whip its tail to Sasuke, sending him flying towards the forest. Naruto acts quickly, putting his arms around Sasuke once he gets to him, and cushions his impact. Naruto holds on to Sasuke still once they’re on the ground and hurriedly passes chakra to him.

“Sasuke…”

“No time.” Naruto notices Sasuke once again focus his chakra on his abdomen. “I can’t find a weakness, and I couldn’t summon Susanō.”

Naruto gives him a grin. “You rest here. My turn to bat.” He leans over to give Sasuke’s lips a peck before disappearing from his sight and standing in front of the creature and Aoyama.

“So, you’ve finally snapped out of it. I’m actually impressed since I’m only using one-seventh of the Rinnegan’s power.”

“What kind of bullshit are you spouting?”

Aoyama lets out a chuckle. “Well, at least you talk more than your bitch. A tad more entertaining, really. Right now, I’ve got the entirety of Konoha under genjutsu, so relax.”

Naruto feels Sasuke hold his arm and he turns to look at his spouse. Sasuke looked more energized, Kurama’s aura surrounding him. “He must’ve divided the power to subdue the rest of Konoha, which is why you woke up from the trance not too long after he cast it.”

“Shit. The kids are—“

“Mom!” Sasuke catches the katana thrown his way, eyes wide at the sight of Menma with Minato clinging to him in a piggyback.

“Of course.” Aoyama says with annoyance.

The creature flicks its tail in Menma and Minato’s direction, and the older of the two prepare to jump out of the way, but a giant orange claw shielded with a purple armor keep it from moving any closer to them. Aoyama turns to Naruto who was now in _Six Paths Beast Sage Mode_ . Sasuke was by his side, _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ activated and glaring at him hatefully.

“We’re the ones you want, Aoyama. If you touch my kids, I won’t forgive you.”

“I don’t expect your forgiveness, Hokage-sama. Or should I say _late_ Hokage.” Aoyama performs multiple hand seals and by the time he’s done, Sasuke screams in agony, clutching onto his shoulder. Chakra quickly drains from his body before he could even let out _Amaterasu_ , and Susanō’s armor surrounding them disappears.

Naruto throws the fourth’s kunai towards Aoyama to get to him quickly and end this, but the man merely smirks in Sasuke’s direction. The raven watches as the creature’s sharp tail swings in what seemingly was in Naruto’s direction, the blonde easily evading the attack, and Sasuke’s eyes widen when he figures out who the real target was.

_Naruto’s not gonna make it._

With every ounce of strength left in him, Sasuke breaks into speed, summoning Susanō and stretching his limit. All Menma feels next is his mother’s embrace. There was ringing in his ears, his heart still beating fast from the adrenaline. 

“Mama…?”

Sasuke’s hold on both his children loosen up somewhat, allowing Menma to look up to his face. Menma and Minato’s eyes widen when blood starts to trickle from the edge of Sasuke’s lips down his chin. Susanō’s armor starts to chip away, revealing the sharp tail embedded itself into Sasuke’s back. He offers them a small smile, touching Menma’s cheek before his body hits the ground with a dull thud.

“SASUKE!!” Naruto changes course, closing the distance between him and his children. Once he gets there, he cradles Sasuke’s limp body in his arms. Minato immediately cries for his mother, holding onto Sasuke’s pale cheeks with his hands.

Meanwhile, Menma looks from Sasuke up to Aoyama. Something ugly seeps its way out of Menma, and while he and Aoyama lock eyes, his _Sharingan_ slowly evolves into his _Mangekyou._ Naruto looks up from Sasuke to his eldest son, more than surprised to feel the Yang Kurama’s chakra oozing out of him.

“I’ll kill him.”


	19. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I put in some LeeGaa because I love that ship. Fair warning!! <3

_“I’ll kill him.”_ Sasuke’s eyes flutter open at the sound of Menma’s voice, earning him Naruto’s attention.

“Sasuke…”

“Don’t… Let anything happen to him…”

Naruto watches his spouse’s expression. He was in complete agony, chakra almost completely depleted and a large wound making him lose blood fast. He wants to heal Sasuke somehow, even if he isn’t a medic nin, but Menma’s scream and headstrong attack towards Aoyama makes him decide. Naruto moves Sasuke so Minato can cradle his mother’s almost unconscious body.

“I need you to take care of mom for me.”

Eyes welling up with tears once more, Minato gives his dad a determined nod and holds Sasuke close. Naruto tucks Sasuke’s hair behind his ear. His eyes have fluttered closed a while ago, and his breathing was ragged, eyebrows drawn together in a sign of pain.

Naruto, with renewed determination, stands, Yin Kurama’s chakra enveloping him once more. Menma manages to avoid a flick of the tail from the large creature, and Naruto takes this as his chance to throws his father’s kunai in Aoyama’s direction. He teleports close enough to land a punch to the man’s stomach, but Aoyama counters by holding Naruto’s arm so the creature can have a chance at swinging its tail at him. Much to Aoyama’s dismay, Menma’s moved so he’s standing near him, a less than perfect, but very much formed rasengan in one hand. If Naruto’s weren’t in a bind, he would’ve praised him to no end.

When Menma moves to shove the concentrated ball of wind and chakra towards the man’s back, Aoyama moves, letting go of Naruto and giving them the opportunity to escape. Naruto quickly picks Menma up and jumps out of harm’s way just as the large tail was about to hit them.

“Dad, let me go!”

Naruto lets his feet touch the ground so he can stand at a safe distance. “Menma, calm down. I know you’re…” Naruto’s voice almost breaks. “I know you’re angry about Sasuke, but don’t risk your life… He doesn’t want that.”

“I don’t… I don’t want mom to die, dad…”

“Neither do I…” They hear the creature roar to life, its other eyes opening to reveal a Rinnegan on each of them. “It must’ve let go of its hold over the rest of Konoha to fight us.”

Menma stands by his dad. “I think we can show it what you taught me.”

Naruto gives a smile at that. His children were really something else. He looks to where Sasuke lies in Minato’s hold, and his heart aches.

_It took me so long to get you back, and yet here I am losing you again. Sasuke, if we get through this, I promise you things will be different._

 

* * *

 

Sasuke blinks awake from his short nap and looks up to Minato’s face, cheeks tear-tacky and eyes red-rimmed. He hears the sound of a battle going on some feet away; Naruto’s familiar voice joined by Menma’s own reaching his ears. He tries, but finds himself with no strength to turn to the fight going on. Instead, he reaches his hand up to Minato’s cheek and gives it a soft caress, wiping another cascading tear.

“Mama…”

“Minato… I need you to— to call aunt Sakura— For me…” Sasuke says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Mama—”

Sasuke feels himself lose consciousness again and for the first time in a while, he panics. He tries to utter words, _‘I love you’ ‘Do your best to be happy.’ ‘Don’t work for anyone’s approval, but your own.’_ , but all he could do was caress Minato’s cheek once more before his eyes drift closed and his hand drops to his chest.

Minato lets out a pained wail and holds his mother close as best as he can. He feels Sasuke’s breath draw shorter and shorter, and his chakra close to disappearing. With a deep breath to calm himself, Minato gently lets Sasuke down on the ground and stands.

“I won’t let you down, mama.”

Minato rushes back to the village, set on finding Sakura. On his way to Konoha General, he finds civilians as well as shinobi on the ground, unconscious. The sight only serves to make him move faster. Near the hospital, he finds Kumata’s lifeless body on the ground as well, and he wonders what happened. Minato doesn’t stop though, he carries on until he reaches Sakura’s office clinic where she luckily was, asleep, but alright nonetheless. He goes to her and gently shakes her awake, but when that doesn’t work, he shakes her harder.

_“She’s under a genjutsu, kid. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”_

“Huh?” Minato says out loud.

 _“Wow, so you_ can _hear me.”_

“Who _are_ you…?”

_“I’m the gift your dad gave to you.”_

“You mean you’re— You’re the Tailed Fox…?”

_“One and only. Although, I’ve been divided into three now. Anyway, let’s try to save your mom.”_

“I need aunt Sakura for that…”

_“We’re gonna try to break the genjutsu, but I’m gonna need your help.”_

“What do you want me to do?”

_“I need you to apply what your old man’s taught you. Jeez, can’t believe I’m calling him ‘old man’ already…”_

“Which is?” Minato says, ignoring the last part of the sentence.

 _“Concentrate_ my _chakra to your hand and try to pass it on to her.”_

“I’ve never tried that before, I don’t know how to do it!”

_“Gotta try, kid. We ain’t got time.”_

Minato thinks and racks his brain for anything concerning that meditative chakra concentration training with his dad. He knows what it is in theory, but application is going to be a little too much. Amidst his doubt, Sasuke comes into his mind; how his mother had been so patient, so kind, and so loving towards his family, despite the differences he had with his father.

_I have to do this for mom._

“Okay, I’ll try.”

_“That’s the spirit. Remember, concentrate then pass.”_

“Concentrate, then pass…. Concentrate, then pass…” Minato repeats it like a mantra, a prayer, and shuts his eyes, trying to focus his inner chakra to the palm of his hand.

With some degree of difficulty, he manages to do as Kurama says, his hand now alight with the spirit’s red chakra. Without opening his eyes, he holds out his hand to lay in over Sakura’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of the strong chakra leave him. He pulls away when he hears Sakura gasp and lift her head from her desk, taking a few moments to calm down. When she finally does, she turns to Minato and blinks twice.

“Mi—Minato-kun…?”

“Auntie, mom’s gonna die. You have to help him!” He pleads, and Sakura lets it sink in for one second before she’s standing in a hurry.

“Take me to him.”

The two hurry back to the battlefield, not having the patience or time to help out fellow shinobi and civilians still under the control of the Rinnegan. They reach Sasuke’s side just in time for the creature to whip its tail and send Naruto flying to a set of trees and Menma coming in hot with a better form of his rasengan.

“Naruto…” Sakura whispers before she looks to Sasuke and asses his wounds. “His chakra is very weak and his breathing is shallow.”

Minato listens to Sakura, but his eyes never leave his mother’s face. He feels emotion swell in him again, but he puts a hold on it, deciding that he needs to be strong. He looks up to see Aoyama on one knee on top of the creature’s head.

_He’s weak._

“Auntie, please take care of mom. I’ll go help dad and nii-chan.”

Before Sakura could utter a word out, Minato’s moving to Menma’s direction, searching for any telltale sign that their dad was back in battle. Naruto lunged from his position in the trees, and Minato takes the distraction to close the distance between him and Menma.

“Nii-chan!”

“Minato! Get away from here! You’ll get hurt!”

“Nii-chan, we have to use our new technique. Aoyama’s weakening and dad has him distracted. Without the full power of the Kyuubi, dad can’t unleash the power the he could before.”

Menma looks at him incredulously. “Are you out of your mind? Our technique is shaky and unstable at best.”

“It’s our only chance.”

The two brothers look to each other for a few moments more before Menma’s nodding. “You’re right.”

_I need your help._

_“You already have it, kid.”_

Minato holds out his hand to his brother, concentrating his chakra like he did so earlier. He feels the warmth of the Kyuubi’s chakra on his palm, and when Menma holds his own hand atop Minato’s own, they both feel the surge of power. Not a moment later, a swirl of chakra materializes within their palms, a mix of red and white, fire and wind. The two let it grow until it was large enough, the sides whipping out an immature version of the Rasen Shuriken.

As Naruto is suspended mid air, he catches what his children are doing and make eye contact. He lets out a small grin before rushing for Aoyama and gaining his complete attention. He aims a punch to the man’s stomach, but Aoyama catches it, holding Naruto in place.

“Why don’t you give up before I kill everything you hold dear?”

“Heh.”

Aoyama narrows his eyes, annoyed at Naruto’s cocky attitude. Before he could move, he hears a shout. He quickly looks behind him and sees Menma, surrounded by a red chakra, throw the fire and wind Rasengan at him. He tries to move away, but Naruto was holding him down.

“Are you trying to die?!”

“Nope, just trying to beat _you._ ” Aoyama receives a smirk, and his eyes widen when he realizes that the one holding him down was a clone.

Minato watches as their Rasengan explodes and the creature disappears from sight. Menma lands beside him and ruffles his hair.

“Good thinking out there.”

Minato turns to his older brother and smiles wide at the acknowledgement. They look at each other for while until they hear their father call out their mother’s name. The two quickly approach Sasuke and watch as Sakura’s chakra-glown hands roam over his body.

“Sasuke….” Naruto kneels beside Sasuke and itches to hold him. “Sakura-chan… How is he…?”

Sakura gives him a worried look. “His chakra has almost dwindled to nothing, Naruto. Sasuke-kun’s been… He’s been focusing his chakra down here.” She hovers her hand over his abdomen and Naruto gives a nod.

“He’s done that since I found him outside of Konoha.”

“Naruto… Sasuke-kun’s been protecting a baby.”

Naruto looks to his childhood friend with wide eyes. “You mean he’s—“

She nods.

“Sasuke…” Naruto holds pale cheeks between his hands and leans in to touch his forehead with Sasuke’s own. “Sasuke… Stay with me.”

“Naruto….”

When Naruto hears a sniffle, he looks up to Sakura’s face, tears freely falling. She shakes her head, and when he realizes what she means, he quickly holds Sasuke’s upper body in his arms, gently shaking him to wake him up.

“Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!” When there isn’t a response, his own tears start to flow. He leans down so his lips brush Sasuke’s forehead. “Sasuke, please… I can’t— I need you!”

Menma and Minato watch the exchange with tears of their own. This wasn’t what they wanted, and they themselves wonder how they were going to get through with their mother.

“I’m sorry…” Naruto continues. “I should have listened to you— Should’ve listened to you a long time ago! I should’ve….”

No words come next. Naruto leans in to give Sasuke’s lips a peck before touching their foreheads again. As a final attempt, Naruto tries to share his chakra with Sasuke once again, and when he feels it enter Sasuke’s body, he continues, hope burning within him. It takes a few moments, but Sakura gasps when she sees Sasuke’s eyelids flutter before they’re slowly opening. Naruto pulls back to watch his spouse’s face, eyes adjusting to the light.

“Sasuke…” Naruto feels his tears flow once again, and this time, Sasuke reaches out a hand to wipe his damp cheek.

“Mama….” Minato approaches Sasuke and settles himself beside his father. He gently caresses Sasuke’s forehead, reveling in the warmth of his mother’s skin.

“Minato…” Sasuke’s eyes widen as he watches Minato’s eyes go from blue to red, the sharingan taking form before him, a single tomoe settling on each. Sasuke gives his younger son a small smile, and then his older one when Menma approaches as well.

“They did so well, Sasuke… You should’ve seen them beat his ass.”

Sasuke lets out a small breath of laughter. “I really wish I did.”

They were silent for one moment until Sakura speaks softly. “Naruto, we have to wake everyone up from the genjutsu and give Sasuke-kun proper medical attention at Konoha General.”

Naruto gives her a nod before turning to Menma, then to Minato, a little bit shocked to see the sharingan. “Are you boys ready to help me out?”

“We’re always ready, dad.” Menma says, and Minato nods along with him.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke spends a week at the hospital before being given the clearance to return home. Before he’s allowed to leave, Sakura insists on a final check-up on his health, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. She tells him that his baby is healthy, and the relief that courses through him is undescribed by words.

Once he walks through the compound, hand-in-hand with Naruto, their children who were in the middle of playing fetch with Mikan, run over to him to give him a hug.

“Mama! Welcome home!”

“Mom, welcome back!”

Sasuke gives both Menma and Minato a pat on the head before kneeling down and hugging them tight. Sasuke doesn’t realize how much he misses the normalcy of heir life until he’s having dinner with them, and tucking them to sleep. He stays in Minato’s room for a while, sitting on his bed and watching him sleep. He’s broken out of his thoughts when Naruto sits behind him and puts his arm around Sasuke’s middle, giving his neck a kiss.

Sasuke allows Naruto to lead him out of their son’s room, closing the door behind them, and walking to their own bedroom. Once their door is shut, Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke and embraces him tightly. Sasuke returns the hug by putting his own arms around Naruto’s neck and burying his fingers through blonde locks. They stay like that for a while, just holding each other, and when they pull away, Naruto tucks Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, looking into onyx orbs. He’s struck by nostalgia; he doesn’t remember the time when Sasuke had no Rinnegan.

Sasuke pulls him in for a kiss and it starts off chaste, then passionate. As their tongues battle for dominance, Naruto slowly backs Sasuke up until the back of his knees hit the bed and Naruto’s lowering him gently onto it.

“Dobe, I can handle the rough treatment.”

“You’re carrying a baby. There won’t _be_ any rough treatment.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke pulls Naruto in for another kiss and this time, it’s with urgency and need. Naruto quickly undoes Sasuke’s obi before opening his yukata up, revealing beautiful pale skin under the moonlight. Naruto hooks his fingers on either side of Sasuke’s underwear and pull it down until they’re off of his legs. Naruto then puts his hands on the back of Sasuke’s thighs and forces them apart, making Sasuke moan. Naruto gets on his knees on the floor so he’s face to face with Sasuke’s glistening and slick entrance. Naruto uses his thumbs to force Sasuke open, and without warning, latches his mouth onto the sensitive area.

Sasuke arches his back with a gasp and another moan. He reaches down to stroke his half-hard cock, catching his lower lip between his teeth to keep himself from screaming out. Naruto gives an incredibly hard suck before pulling away to undress himself, and once he’s fully naked, gets in between Sasuke’s thighs once more. Naruto peppers Sasuke’s collarbone and the juncture of his neck and shoulder with kisses as he strokes himself to full hardness. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s shoulders again, gently running his hand through his hair and feeling the warm gush of air onto his skin as Naruto sighs in contentment.

Sasuke lets out a sigh himself when he feels the tip of Naruto’s cock nudge at his entrance. He pulls at Naruto’s hair, forcing the blonde to look at him as the bulbous head enters him. Sasuke’s face contorts into one of pleasure, and his mouth opens to let out a moan when the rest of Naruto’s cock sheaths itself inside him. His entrance twitches, trying to accomodate Naruto’s girth inside him, and they both look into each other’s eyes at the intimacy. Naruto doesn’t move just yet, relishing in the warmth of Sasuke around him. He’s suddenly filled with emotion at the thought of almost losing the person in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke whispers, wiping away a tear that Naruto didn’t even notice escape his eye.

“I just… I almost lost you, Sasuke… Again…”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, instead rolls his hips to give Naruto the message. Naruto starts to move, slowly pulling halfway out and pushing back in in a steady rhythm that has Sasuke panting softly. Naruto continues his pace, and without warning, changes his angle just a tiny bit. The action has Sasuke seeing stars, the pressure to his prostate greater with each thrust. Sasuke spreads his legs wider and gently drags his fingernails down the expanse of Naruto’s back, making the blonde move faster.

“Sasuke— Love you…!”

Sasuke lets out a low moan and kisses the shell of Naruto’s ear. “Do, too… So much…!”

Naruto’s pace quickens even more, rhythm gone. Sasuke knows Naruto won’t last with the way his thrusts have become erratic, and he deliberately tightens up, making Naruto moan. Not long after, with a hard thrust, Sasuke feels the warmth of Naruto’s seed inside him. Sasuke reaches between them to pump himself harshly while Naruto rides out his orgasm. With a stifled moan, Sasuke cums between them, entrance spasming around Naruto’s softening cock. They pant and try to catch their breaths before Naruto’s slipping out of him and lying beside him.

They hold onto each other under the sheets, not bothering to clean up just yet; too tired to. Sasuke holds Naruto’s face to his chest, burying his nose in blonde locks as Naruto gently caresses Sasuke’s abdomen.

“Na, Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“You think there are any others like Aoyama out there?”

Sasuke takes a moment to think.

“Yeah, could be.”

“Huh…”

They stay quiet for a while, and Sasuke thinks Naruto might have fallen asleep until he speaks again.

“Thanks, S’uke.”

This time, Sasuke looks down to meet Naruto’s blue orbs peering up to him. “For what?”

“For staying with me… Even when you didn’t wanna come back to Konoha _or_ raise our kids here.”

“Hn…” Sasuke pauses. “Fate has a strange way of doing things, I guess.”

“Yeah… Do you miss your Rinnegan?”

“Hmm… It certainly feels strange without it.”

“Ah..”

“Can I ask you something, Dobe?”

“What?”

“Whatever happened to the shinobi that worked with Aoyama? The reason why they were found dead on the ground at several spots around Konoha.”

Naruto sits up at that. “We had them examined and… Kabuto says they were being used as catalysts to subdue Konoha with the Rinnegan. Looks like Aoyama just used them… We could’ve given them another chance.”

Naruto clenches his fist and Sasuke sits up as well and puts his own hands into Naruto’s to loosen his tension up. Naruto responds by intertwining their fingers.

“As for now, this storm is over, thanks to our very own children.” Sasuke says with a small smile, and Naruto couldn’t help but agree.

“They’re amazing, Sasuke…”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

* * *

 

“What?” Shikamaru says, giving Naruto as look of disbelief.

It’s been two months since Aoyama’s attack, and Konoha was back in business. Everyone’s daily routine has returned, and Naruto has appointed a new set of council members. Kakashi himself along with Neji, Shikamaru, and a few of his friends’ parents. He believes they would help steer Konoha in the right direction.

“My decision is final.” Naruto says, placing his folded hands on top of his desk.

“Naruto— You can’t be serious. How troublesome is this gonna be?”

Naruto lets out a chuckle. “Your council member-ness takes effect in a month, which is exactly enough time for the process.”

“That’s not even a real word.” Shikamaru says, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“Who cares?” Naruto laughs, checking on the clock hanging on the far wall of the office. “Oop, gotta go! Sasuke’s waiting for me.”

Shikamaru watches as Naruto exits the office in a hurry, and shakes his head. “No idea if she’s even gonna agree to this.”

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke turns his attention from the orphanage children to Naruto. When Naruto approaches, all the children flock to him in awe, and Sasuke gives them time to him, finding a seat at a nearby bench and running a hand down his baby bump. He watches as Naruto talks to the kids with animated hand gestures, smiling fondly when he hears him try to imitate voices.

_He never changes._

When the children get called back in by the caretaker, Naruto waves the kids goodbye and takes a seat beside Sasuke, opening his palm up for Sasuke to take. They hold hands, something they’ve been doing more often than not nowadays, and watch as the sky turns a deep orange.

“Ne… Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“You think the cabin home is still there?”

Sasuke looks to him with a raised brow.

“Why would you ask that question?”

Naruto looks to him and tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

“Because I was thinking of retiring.”

Sasuke figures he must have made a very strange face because the next thing he knows, Naruto’s laughing.

“The house is probably gonna be gone by the time you retire.” Sasuke says as he turns his attention back to the sky.

“I’m pretty sure it’ll still be there in a month’s time.”

Sasuke turns to him so fast, Naruto swears he had whiplash. “What do you— Are you—“

“Ya know, it took almost losing you _again_ to make me realize that while being Hokage is cool and all, I wanna spend each and every single day with you and our kids.”

It takes Sasuke a while to answer back, trying to digest Naruto’s words as best as he can.

“Sasuke, I wanna train them, teach them all the things we know. And I can’t do that shit when I’m buried behind paperwork and responsibilities… Don’t get me wrong… Being Hokage was my lifelong _dream_ , and you personally know that.”

Sasuke gives him a nod.

“I realized that— I don’t know when— But somewhere along the line, _you_ became my dream… And then you gave me Menma and Minato…” Naruto kisses Sasuke’s hand intertwined with his. “And now we’re having another baby… Maybe— Maybe I now realize that what I have is better than being Hokage.”

Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke holds his face and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss they share is filled with love, a love they’ve longed for since they were children; as Naruto grew up, and when Sasuke lost his family. They pull apart slowly and give each other a soft smile.

“If you’re sure, you know I’ll follow you.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Menma takes one last good look at his room before shutting the door to the empty space. He steps outside the house where his brother waits for him with Mikan in a leash attached to Minato’s hand. He fixes the bag on his back and walks over.

“Ready to go?”

Menma gives his younger brother a nod. “Yeah. I’m gonna miss this house, but something tells me you’re gonna like our old house a lot better.”

Minato gives him a huge grin. “I’m just excited that mama and dad are gonna start training us!”

“Same here.”

There was quite a crowd at the gates of Konoha as Naruto gives his comrades his farewell. Lee couldn’t hide his tears at all, but Gaara was right there to hold his hand, and Naruto has no damn idea how blind he has been for years.

“I didn’t know you two—“

“Uh… Where’d you think Metal came from, Naruto?” Gaara’s voice was a tad insulted, but when it came to Naruto, there was always forgiveness.

“Gonna be a bit troublesome without you around.” Shikamaru says as Naruto gives him a fist bump.

“You guys’ll be fine.”

“Mikan’s shots are pretty much complete, but I guess I could come and visit to check her out.” Kiba says and Naruto gives him a fist bump as well.

“Can’t you just say you wanna visit us like a normal person?!” 

They share a laugh at that, stopping when Sakura steps to Naruto, face nothing but sad.

“Guess we won’t be seeing your face around here for a while, huh?” Sakura says, her voice shaking with emotion.

“Sakura-chan…” Naruto moves to give her a big hug. “You’ll do amazing as Hokage.”

“You idiot, as if I’m not busy enough at Konoha General! If— If you don’t ask for my help for the baby’s birth, I’m gonna punch _both_ your faces into the ground!”

Sasuke steps forward and surprisingly enough, offers her a hug as well, one she greatly accepts with alarming speed.

“We’ll be expecting you when the baby comes.”

Sakura nods and lets go of Sasuke, wiping her tears with her new Hokage cloak. Sasuke watches Menma and Minato say goodbye to their friends, to their peers’ children, and feels a slight pang of guilt for taking them away from the city. He feels Naruto’s arm come around his back, his hand coming to rest on his hip.

“Don’t look so blue, we’ll definitely have them come and visit.” Sasuke nods at that.

“All the best to both of you and your kiddos.”

The two turn to their former sensei, and Naruto gives the man a chuckle.

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.”

“You did good, Naruto. Even as short as it was.”

Naruto nods his head. “Yeah… I hope so.”

Once more, they turn to their peers and say their goodbyes before exiting Konoha as a family.

“Hey, Sasuke… You really think the storm’s over…?” Naruto asks once they’re a ways away from Konoha.

“Hn. No.” When Naruto looks to him worriedly, he chuckles. “Raising our kids will always be the hardest storm to overcome.”

Naruto leans in to peck his lips. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Awwwww come on! Can we go without the kissing?” Menma says, and Naruto gives Sasuke one more kiss for good measure.

“DAD!” Menma runs further ahead, making Mikan yip and tug Minato with her on her attempt to chase Menma.

Naruto and Sasuke share an amused look.

They’ll live with the storm that is their children all the days of their lives, and would never have it any other way.

 

_-End-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry for the long wait again!! I actually never thought I’d finish this chapter tonight, but I did! I hope I didn’t disappoint anyone, but this was always how I envisioned it to end! To all those who commented and kudoed, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME TILL THE END! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	20. Epilogue: Arashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took 500 million years to churn out, I do apologize! I’ve been going through some stuff that left me discouraged for a while! I’m okay, though. So I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> I’ve put in another childbirth scene and ofc smut because why not? Lmao! Thank you to all who stuck with me through this!! 
> 
> Shout out to ArchiveofEris for checking in on me, I love you! I hope you love this! And to all who followed this to the end, I love you guys so much I’m crying.
> 
> If I ever get the inspiration to add more to this, I might do just that, but for now, enoy the last chapter of Storm! I love you guys!

Being back home is a blessing Sasuke revels in everyday. Even though Naruto had gotten them a house within the Uchiha compound, a beautiful house at that, Sasuke never felt _right_. For some time, Sasuke doesn’t understand why he feels so. That’s where he grew up, where he was raised. Why is it not enough? Coming back to the their old home far from Konoha, here in the little cabin they stayed in all those years ago before Menma, Sasuke realizes _this_ is home.

When they came back, the old man who’d owned the home had passed on, much to their sadness. The man’s daughter who was in town, spoke to them and decided to sell them the house completely, and Sasuke was more than happy with that development. Naruto had Yamato come and do a bit of renovations for them, Kakashi joining him on his journey as an excuse to see the couple and their children. Two rooms were added so each of their children had their own, but other than that, they were very satisfied with the simple space that they’ve always had.

 

* * *

 

“Mama, when’s the baby gonna come?”

“Soon. Won’t be long.”

Sasuke and Minato are sitting out at the porch, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze. The sun is slowly setting, painting the sky shades of oranges and pinks. Minato’s hand runs over Sasuke’s bump, laughing when he feels a kick from underneath his mother’s skin.

“The baby’s moving around a lot today!”

“Hn. You were like this, too.”

“I was?” Minato leans over to press his cheek against Sasuke’s belly, giggling when his sibling kicks against his face. “I can’t wait for the baby to come!”

Sasuke runs his hand through Minato’s mop of blonde hair, smiling when Minato gives him a big smile of his own. “Me, too. Let’s head back inside. I need to start dinner.”

“Okay!”

Sasuke slowly stands, a task becoming more and more difficult with each passing day as he nears his due date. You’d think after having two kids he’d be used to this by now, but Sasuke feels larger than he’d ever been before.

Sasuke follows Minato into the house and heads for the kitchen. He fills a large pot up with water and waits for it to boil over the stove. In the meantime, he begins cutting vegetables for the soup he’s making. Just as he’s cleaning the fish to fry, he hears a simultaneous _‘We’re home!’_ followed by _‘Nii-chan! Dad!’._

Not long after, he hears the pad of feet walking towards him and then arms coming around his waist, over his stomach. He feels the press of a firm chest against his back, and Sasuke can’t help but lean against it. A soft kiss is planted, first, at the back of his head, and second, on his temple.

“You miss me that much already? You were only gone for five hours.”

“I do.” The lack of jest in Naruto’s voice stills Sasuke from his task.

Naruto has been like this since his supposed death. Sasuke would’ve hated all the doting on Naruto’s part, but he can’t deny he likes the attention. Sasuke will always be happy with the fact that Naruto once again chose him over the village, his family over being Hokage. That was a massive choice to make, but Naruto never fails to surprise him.

“Hn.”

“You know,” Naruto presses a kiss to Sasuke’s ear. “The cherry blossom trees are blooming in town. Do you wanna go tomorrow?”

Sasuke ponders on it for a moment. The weather has been so nice the past week, and he figures Minato would want to visit the nearby town. Sasuke has to admit that the food around the town is delicious.

“I wouldn’t mind. I’m sure the children would love to go.”

“It’s settled then!” Naruto grins as he bunches his sleeves up his arms. “So, what can I do to help?”

“You can start by setting the table.”

“Awww! Come on, Sas! I can cook!”

The glare sent his way makes him laugh and reach for the plates in the cupboard. Dinner is relatively lively, with the children talking and Naruto joining in. Sasuke eats his food, observing his children and wondering where the time has gone. They’ve grown so much.

Sasuke is about to put a slice of carrot in his mouth when a sudden pain in his side stops him. He winces and gently places the food item back on his plate and his chopsticks after. Sasuke places a hand on the area, feeling his taut muscles grip tighter around him. He breathes, in and out, trying to ride through the pain.

When it finally subsides, Sasuke lets out a sigh and looks up. His family is looking at him with worry, and he gently shakes his head to ease them.

“Sasuke, what’s going on?”

“False contractions.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he nods. “I still have two more weeks to go.”

The contractions were something similar to what he’s had when he was pregnant with Menma. Sakura called them ‘false contractions’ and they were something that happened when a mother’s body prepares for birth. Although Menma was born a few days early, Minato was pretty much on time.

The contraction doesn’t come back in full force for the remainder of the night, and Sasuke looks up from his spot on the bed as Naruto enters their bedroom.

“Are the kids sleeping?”

“Minato’s out like a light, and Menma’s not.” Naruto chuckles, sliding into the covers on his side of the bed.

Sasuke nods and shuts the lamp off before tucking himself in and facing Naruto. The blonde is watching him, and Sasuke can’t help but pull himself closer to his spouse, reveling in his warmth. He can’t really hug him fully due to his large stomach, but they make do.

Sasuke watches the ceiling, sleep eluding him. Naruto’s breathing has evened out, and Sasuke can only listen to Naruto’s heart beat by his ear. The beginnings of pattering rain start to hit the window, and Sasuke hopes it’s only mild. He really wanted to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom tomorrow.

Before he knows it, sleep has taken him over, but not after a mild false contraction hits his form one more time.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke jolts awake from the piercing pain emanating from his back. The pain seems to travel to his stomach, and Sasuke has to lie still and hold his breath until it subsides. Sasuke runs a hand down his belly and slowly sits up, legs swinging over the side of the bed. He turns back to Naruto’s sleeping form, noting his even breathing before looking out the window.

What they thought was a light shower of rain is now a full storm throwing splatters of water against the window. There’s lightning followed by a boom of thunder. Sasuke observes for a moment before the urge to stand overcomes him. He follows through and stands on his feet, pulling his haori over him to keep warm.

He steps out of the bedroom and checks in his children’s rooms, smiling smally when he sees them fast asleep. He gently closes their doors and proceeds to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. As he drinks, he watches the raging storm outside the window above the sink. The tree branches are swaying hard, the rain unrelenting upon the glass.

Suddenly, the pain comes back. First slow, starting from his back, then around to the middle of his belly. Sasuke grunts, placing the glass on the counter and bracing himself against it. The pain lasts for far longer this time, and Sasuke times it when it goes away. He keeps a mental note and walks back to the bedroom after finishing his drink.

He reaches the bedside and just when he’s about to lie back down, he feels the distinct pop and water drench his underwear and trickle down his legs. A wave of panic runs over him as the contraction comes back with full force, and he can’t help but gasp at the pain, holding onto the bedside table and sheets tightly.

_This isn’t supposed to happen now. It’s too soon!_

As the contraction subsides, he finally gets enough air to call Naruto’s name. The blonde groggily turns around to Sasuke’s side of the bed, intent on staying asleep until he sees his spouse bent over in excruciating pain. Naruto sits up quickly.

“Sasuke! What’s wrong?!”

“My— My water broke. God, I’m in labor—!”

“I thought they were false contractions?” Naruto says as he gets up and rushes to Sasuke’s side, grogginess gone.

“I— I thought so, too—“ Naruto helps Sasuke lie back down on the bed, pushing the blankets aside and removing his underwear.

“Sakura-chan won’t be here today, not until a few days from now.”

Sasuke doesn’t let go of Naruto’s hand as he nods. “The baby won’t wait. The baby’s coming soon…”

“I’ll go grab towels and water for you. Hang on, alright?”

Sasuke nods once more and let’s Naruto go and collect the items they need. Naruto’s careful enough, moving around the house without making too much noise to wake his sleeping sons. The storm has definitely gotten stronger, and Naruto doubts they’d even hear his footsteps at all.

He goes back to the room with a bunch of towels and a glass of water in his hands. He places the glass onto the bedside table and the towels onto the bed. He watches Sasuke’s panting form, his pale face pinching in pain as another one hits. Naruto leans over to give Sasuke’s sweaty brow a kiss, whispering words of encouragement over the loud sound of raindrops attacking their roof.

Sasuke sighs when the contraction goes away and looks at Naruto tiredly. “I can already feel the baby right here.”

Sasuke puts a hand against his abdomen, rubbing soothing circles against the taut muscles underneath.

“Sakura-chan did say that following babies are usually faster to come than the first one.”

“God, this is too fast.”

“You want some water?”

When Sasuke says a breathy ‘yes’, Naruto gently pulls him up into a seated position as best as he can. He immediately settles behind Sasuke, legs on either side of his hips, and Sasuke’s back to his chest. He grabs the water on the table and brings it up to Sasuke’s lips so he can drink. Once Sasuke’s done, he places the glass back down and gives a kiss to Sasuke’s temple. Sasuke places a hand on Naruto’s knee, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Stay.”

Naruto gives a kiss to Sasuke’s ear. “I’m here.”

Sasuke sucks in a breath as another contraction comes. Naruto holds his hand, and Sasuke squeezes it through the unbearable pain.

“Oh my god…! I— I have to push—“

“Already?!”

Sasuke gives a curt nod before pushing in time with his contraction. Sasuke tries to think about how stupid he’s been. With all the contractions he thought were false, he’s possibly been in labor all day. He feels the baby descend lower and in turn, he spreads his legs wider.

To his surprise, Naruto lets go of his hand and places his palms on the back of Sasuke’s thighs, helping him spread out more. Sasuke leans back to Naruto and places his hands on his forearms, head resting on Naruto’s shoulder.

“You alright, S’uke?”

“Yeah,” it’s breathy and soft, the complete opposite of what Sasuke’s feeling at the moment. It doesn’t take long before the need to push arises again. Gripping Naruto’s arms, Sasuke bears down, putting as much strength into the push as he can. He feels a very slight burn before the contraction ends, and Sasuke’s resting his head against Naruto’s shoulder again.

Sasuke pants and reaches down, feeling the unmistakable head of the baby breaching him. He takes deep breaths, preparing himself for the most painful part of his delivery. He doesn’t remember his crowning from his labor with Minato due to fatigue, but he remembers with Menma’s and it was a pain to remember indeed.

“Nggggg—“ Sasuke groans out as another contraction envelops him, and he grips onto Naruto’s forearms, curling up a bit to push his baby out. The burn of crowning brings tears to his eyes, and he tries to resist the urge to push as Sakura had told him before.

Having previous experience doesn’t prepare him at all, and Sasuke pants quickly, blinking his tears away as the baby’s head makes its way out of him. The lights are out due to the strong storm, but Sasuke sees a good portion of the baby’s head in his position, and he decides it’s time to push since the searing pain has slightly ebbed away. Two more pushes is all it takes until the baby’s head is completely out, and Sasuke’s sighs in relief at the immense pressure being lifted.

Sasuke quickly follows through his next few contractions, successfully pushing his baby out with one last cry. Sasuke rests against Naruto, taking deep breaths of air as Naruto praises him and kisses his temple. The baby laid on the bed begins to cry wetly, and Sasuke quickly bends over to lift the infant into his arms. He gives the baby’s head gentle kisses, and Naruto smiles while watching his infant whimper against it’s—her mother.

“Sasuke, it’s a girl…” Naruto doesn’t realize that tears are escaping his eyes.

Sasuke nods. “She’s beautiful.”

“Are we gonna name her Haru like we planned?”

Sasuke looks at the rain pounding onto the glass of the window pane and gives a small smile as he shakes his head. “No. We’ll name her Arashi.”

Naruto looks at Sasuke, and their gazes lock for a moment before Naruto leans in for a quick kiss. “I think that name’s perfect ‘ttebayo.”

 

* * *

 

“She’s in perfect health!” Sakura says after assessing Arashi’s health.

She came two days after the baby was born, and Sakura’s happy about the fact that they didn’t attempt to cut the umbilical cord. She explained how it would remove itself naturally after ten days or so, but she removed it herself when she arrived.

The baby is beautiful in Sakura’s opinion. She’s only a two days old, and her looks could very well change in the next coming weeks, but Sakura knows she’ll capture hearts like her two older brothers do.

Sasuke takes Arashi from where she’s lying on the couch and brings her back to where he’s seated on one of the armchairs. Sasuke proceeds to feed her, and Naruto watches him with a soft look.

“She couldn’t wait to come meet her family.” Naruto says, chuckling.

Sakura hums her agreement.

“Mama, can we take the baby to the summer festival in town?”

Sasuke gently shakes his head at Minato who’s sitting on the arm rest of the chair Sasuke’s in, observing his little sister.

“She’s too young for that. How about all of you go with aunt Sakura, and I’ll stay here with Arashi?”

“You sure, Sasuke?” Naruto asks from his seat, but Sasuke merely nods.

“They have good _sakura mochi_ there. Go take them.”

Naruto nods and stands. He heads over to where Sasuke is and leans in to peck his lips, and Sasuke touches his scarred face with affection.

“The sky’s pretty clear, dad.” Menma says from the door, and Naruto turns to him with a grin.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go!” He turns back to Sasuke and Arashi. “I’ll see both of you later, okay?”

“Hn. It’ll only be a few hours. We’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

Arashi finishes feeding a few minutes after they leave. Once Sasuke’s sure she’s back asleep, he slowly stands from his seat, wincing at the soreness in his hips. He makes his way to her cot located in their room and tucks her in. He watches her breathe gently and traces her face with the back of his finger. Sasuke leans over and plants a soft kiss to her head before leaving the room.

He heads to the kitchen to wash the dishes left unwashed. He looks out of the window above the sink and observes the clear sky, as if a large storm hadn’t happened two days ago. As he finishes his task, he watches Naruto’s small garden of vegetables. The small patch of sunflowers facing the sun catches his attention, and his heart aches just a little.

No matter how long it's been, how he wishes things were different, that that person is able to be here to enjoy life with its family.

Sasuke wipes his hands onto a stray cloth slung over the counter and steps outside to the garden. Mikan quickly approaches him with a yip and wag of the tail. Sasuke gives her a pat on the head.

“Good job for not digging up any of the plants, Mikan.”

A bark answers him, and Sasuke scratches her under her chin. He watches her get distracted by a fluttering butterfly, and Sasuke turns back to the growing sunflowers. He touches the petals gently and sighs.

_I’m sorry._

 

* * *

 

“You two seem so much happier.”

“Huh?” Naruto looks at Sakura, and she laughs at the dumb look he gives her.

“It’s nothing like when you two first got together. Now, you two are in complete harmony it seems.”

Naruto chuckles. “Yeah, we are. I’m sorry you had to come all the way here despite me giving you the responsibility of being Hokage.”

Sasuke looks forward, a melancholic look on her face. “I didn’t expect it, actually. For you to give up the title of becoming Hokage, I mean, it’s your lifelong dream.”

“Yeah,” Naruto sighs. “When Sasuke almost died, or he did die, I just… My mind went into this dark place. I wanted so bad to follow him, but my kids need me. I can’t live without Sasuke, Sakura-chan. It’s a fact I’ve come to terms with these past few years and then, even more so when I held his limp body in my hands for a second time.”

Sakura looks to Naruto now, gauging his expression. Naruto’s looking down to the ground, a serious look on his face. “Even though Sasuke is one of the strongest ninjas I know, he isn’t immortal… And if I don’t cherish him now, then when? We already lost so many years when we were teenagers.”

Sakura nods at that. When she giggles, Naruto looks at her. “You and Sasuke-kun have a love none of us will be able to grasp. I’m glad he has someone like you.”

“Dad! Hurry, they’re running out of sakura mochi!” Minato beckons his aunt and father over to where he’s lined up at a stall with his older brother.

“I’m lucky to have someone like him.” Naruto says to Sakura finally before looking at Minato and waving. “Alright, coming!”

 

* * *

 

At three months old, the family decides that Arashi is a carbon copy of Sasuke himself. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, and especially, her smile. Her brothers adore her, a little too much in Sasuke’s opinion, and he knows they’ll be overprotective of her as she grows.

“Please, mama. Pleeeease.”

“Yeah, mom, please?”

Menma and Minato folds their hands in front of themselves, making Sasuke, who’s currently feeding Arashi on the couch, raise his eyebrow.

“We’ll make it really comfy for her.” Menma says, and Minato nods in agreement.

“Hmm,” Sasuke makes a show of thinking. “Show me your fort first, then I’ll decide.”

The boys get to work, collecting thick blankets from their rooms and spreading them onto the living room floor after moving the coffee table to the side. Sasuke watches them with amusement. Naruto exits the kitchen after his task of washing the dishes clean and takes a seat next to Sasuke, smiling.

“What are they doing?” Naruto whispers.

“They’re trying to convince me to let them have Arashi sleep in their pillow and blanket fort.”

Naruto chuckles and watches along with Sasuke as Minato puts an extra bundle of blankets in the middle and makes an enclosure with pillows so Arashi doesn’t roll away.

“Not bad.” Naruto says, putting a hand on Sasuke’s thigh before leaning in to press a kiss to Arashi’s forehead.

The baby isn’t asleep, but she’s definitely finished having dinner. She reaches her hand out and gently pulls her dad’s hair, grip not strong enough to hurt yet. She gives him a toothless smile, cooing when Naruto smiles back.

“Okay, we’re done.” Menma says. “Have you decided, mom?”

“Hmmm,” Sasuke watches three pairs of blue eyes begging him. Yes, even Naruto has joined in. “Okay, but once she gets hungry in the middle of the night, I’ll have to come get her, alright?”

“Yesss!”

“Sure, mom. Can we have her now?” Menma says impatiently.

Sasuke rights his yukata and kneels to the floor. He gently presses a kiss to Arashi’s head before placing her in the her makeshift bed in the fort. He then motions for Menma and Minato to come closer, and once they do, Sasuke kisses their foreheads as well.

“Good night, and be careful of her.”

“Yes, good night, mama and papa!” Minato gives Naruto a hug, and Naruto happily returns it.

Arashi squeals for her siblings’ attention, and Naruto and Sasuke decide to leave them alone to bond. They proceed to their bedroom and get themselves ready for bed.

As Sasuke moves to remove his obi, it loosens before he can do so. He feels his yukata being slipped off of his shoulders and Naruto’s hands sliding down his arms. He feels warm lips against the nape of his neck, then along his shoulder. Sasuke sighs in content, tilting his head to give Naruto more leeway.

Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke’s middle, putting his hands over Sasuke’s stomach, feeling the stretch marks invading his skin. Sasuke turns to look at Naruto over his shoulder, and the blonde gives him a genuine smile.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Sasuke shakes his head. “No, you are.”

Naruto captures Sasuke’s lips in a soft kiss. Sasuke turns so his chest is against Naruto’s own, holding Naruto’s cheeks between his palms. Naruto’s hands are on his hips, fingers playing at the edges of his underwear before pushing them down, leaving Sasuke completely bare.

Sasuke’s hands trail down as well, fingers holding onto the hem of Naruto’s shirt. He breaks the kiss and pulls the article off of Naruto in one smooth motion. Sasuke drops it onto the floor and locks lips with Naruto once more. He walks Naruto back to the bed until the back of his shins hit the frame and Naruto’s forced to sit. Once he does, Sasuke climbs onto his lap, straddling him between milky thighs.

Sasuke dives in for another kiss, running his fingers through Naruto’s hair. Naruto’s warm hands explore his naked form, goose pimples rising in their wake. Sasuke pulls away from the kiss just an inch, breath shuddering at Naruto’s touch. There is lust in those dark orbs, and Naruto feels something familiar stir below his belly. He wants Sasuke and much as the other wants him.

“I’ll lock the door, and you lie down,” Comes Naruto’s raspy yet quiet voice.

Sasuke nods and moves away from Naruto. He crawls to the middle of their bed, watching Naruto lock their bedroom door and remove his pants and underwear on the way back to the bed. Sasuke licks his lips hungrily. Though childbearing has changed his own body, Naruto’s muscular form has stayed the same. Sasuke loves the tanned skin taut over lean muscle. Sasuke still has muscle of his own, but he’s not the form he once was.

Naruto crawls onto the bed as well, body hovering over Sasuke’s own. They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before Naruto’s leaning down and pressing his lips against Sasuke’s own. Sasuke happily kisses back, putting his arms around Naruto’s neck to keep him there. He feels Naruto’s hands on his thighs, gently rubbing before his legs are being pushed up and open.

He could already feel the slick on his entrance, anticipating what’s to come. Naruto’s kisses trail down to his chin then his neck. The blonde gives gentle sucks on his milky skin, making Sasuke gasp. Sasuke feels Naruto’s hardening cock rubbing between his cheeks, smearing the slick already there along his shaft.

Sasuke forces him back up to his level by holding his face. Naruto looks to Sasuke’s face, seeing the tenderness and adoration there. Naruto takes hold of his aching cock and rubs the tip over Sasuke’s twitching entrance, Sasuke’s body producing more slick for him. It turns him on to know that only he has this kind of effect on Sasuke’s body. Sasuke bites his own lower lip between perfect white teeth, eyes never breaking contact with Naruto’s own.

Unable to wait anymore, Naruto pushes his tip in, Sasuke gasping at the intrusion. Naruto keeps going, oh so slowly pushing all the way in, stretching Sasuke’s walls apart. The pleasure they both feel leave them breathless, and Sasuke’s digging blunt nails on the skin of Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto pecks wet parted lips before pulling back almost all the way out, and pushing back in. Sasuke’s back arches off the bed, trying to stifle his moans for fear of their children hearing.

Naruto starts a slow but delicious pace, sliding in and out of Sasuke while he watches his husband’s reactions. Sasuke’s expression is of pure bliss, Naruto rubbing against that spot that makes him come undone.

They’re held close together, bodies lined with sweat and breaths mingling between them. They’re chasing their orgasms while their eyes never leave the other’s, trying to show all that they feel without words. It’s something they’ve done all their lives. More action, less words.

Sasuke moans when a budding feeling about to burst arises in him. At one particular thrust, Sasuke breaks. He cums with a gasp, holding onto Naruto and trying to keep his legs from trembling and failing miserably. He releases between them, painting both their stomachs while his entrance does a poor job of keeping in all the slick he’s spilled inside. His walls convulse, making Naruto moan.

Naruto moves faster, kissing Sasuke’s neck while Sasuke pants and tries to recover from his hard orgasm. Naruto’s thrusts eventually become erratic and uneven into Sasuke’s pliant body, and he spills his seed inside him. Sasuke feels the warmth inside him, moaning and squirming at the feeling. Naruto pants to catch his breath, holding Sasuke close as Sasuke does the same, pale arms wound around his tanned torso.

Naruto pulls out of him, Sasuke feeling their mixed fluids trickling out of him. He doesn’t pay it any mind, instead faces Naruto who’s now on his side of the bed, panting and grinning.

“Damn, that was great!”

“Shhh.” Sasuke puts a finger against Naruto’s lips. “Too loud.”

Naruto chuckles and kisses Sasuke’s finger. “I love you, S’uke…”

“Me, too. I love you, too, Naruto…”

They look at each other for a while, and Sasuke’s lips rise in a small smile when Naruto’s eyes start to close and he drifts off to sleep with even breaths. Sasuke watches him for a few more moments before tucking both of them in and holding him close, Naruto’s head to his chest. Naruto’s warm breath on his skin lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke doesn’t know how long he’s slept for, but his body wakes him from his sleep. He turns his head to the clock by the bed and surely, it’s time to feed Arashi. Naruto’s now asleep on his side of the bed, back facing Sasuke, and quiet snores escaping his most likely parted lips.

Sasuke gently pushes the covers off of himself and puts on his bathrobe hung near the bathroom door, securing it by the tie around his waist. He gently pads out of the room, making sure the door doesn’t creak or make a loud sound. He makes his way to the living room, kneeling by the fort and raising the blanket keeping the fort covered.

Menma and Minato were on either side of Arashi’s makeshift bed, both sleeping soundly. Cooing sounds make Sasuke turn back to the baby in the middle. She’s wide awake and now looking at him with a smile. Sasuke returns the smile and slowly takes her from the soft mound of blankets. He carries her to his chest where her small fist curls onto the soft fabric of his bathrobe.

The sound of rumbling thunder catches his attention and Sasuke looks out the window where it’s begun to rain once again. Sasuke takes a seat on the couch, facing the window. He looks down to his daughter who now grows impatient to eat and starts to fuss.

He slips the bathrobe open, helping her latch on and watching her take quick sucks at first, then long drawls. She’s focused on drinking but she watches her mother the whole time. Sasuke brushes a finger against her cheek before another boom of thunder comes.

He now looks out the window, the rain hitting the window pane with aggression. Somehow, Sasuke feels at peace at the sight. So many things have happened over the span of his lifetime, and his thoughts stray to Naruto, asleep in their room. Then, his children here with him. He looks back down to find Arashi drifting off to sleep. He hums a gentle tune like he’s done with Menma and Minato.

Sasuke couldn’t think of a better life. Despite all the bad he’s done in his life, things he’s blamed and will continue to blame himself for, somehow his family makes him forget that he’s a criminal, that he’s a bad guy. With them, he feels loved, a longing now filled since his family was taken from him.

“Hey, you alright?”

Naruto’s voice shakes Sasuke out of his musings and he looks to his husband, offering him a nod. Naruto joins him on the couch, thigh warm against his own.

“Storm’s crazy out here, huh?”

Sasuke gives him another nod, but this time, a smile accompanies it. “We’ve gone through the worst. We’ll be fine.”

Naruto chuckles. “Yeah. With you, we will be.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke doesn’t say it, he doesn’t need to, but with Naruto, Sasuke knows everything will be okay.


End file.
